Little Bella
by Ariane1126
Summary: Bella is four years old when she is found by the Cullens. She grows up with them and they soon discover she is special.
1. Chapter 1

_Of course, I do not own twilight or the characters from the books. Just lending them. I was having a lot of fun reading stories about a small Bella, so I decided to write my own story. I hope you like it._

**All alone**

It was a day Edward would never forget. They were living in Alaska at the time, only for a few years, when it happened. He was hunting together with Carlisle, but he had strayed from his father, going out of his way to find the mountain lion he liked so much. He was opening his senses, searching the air around him, when he smelled it. The scent was magnificent. It overwhelmed him. Venom flowed in his mouth and his blurred in a hunting speed. He could hardly think. If he could think, he would have realized that there was something strange about the scent.

Within seconds he arrived in a clearing and the only thing that stopped him from killing his prey with the delicious scent was a ray of sunlight hitting the exact spot of his prey. His amazement overwhelmed his senses for a moment. It was a very cloudy day and the only ray of sunlight he had seen all day was shining directly on a bundle lying in the grass. He stopped breathing to clear his head and he stared.

What was it? He suddenly realized that it was no animal he was hunting and he felt ashamed. What was he doing? He took a careful breath and tasted the scent again. It most certainly was not an animal, but was it human? He had never smelled a human with this scent. It was more divine than the scent of a human. He was still in his hunting crouch, when it suddenly moved! He stared into big brown eyes, wide open with fright. It was good he was holding his breath, otherwise he would have done so anyway, because the little girl he was staring at, was without doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her round small face was perfectly balanced and filled with the deepest and biggest brown eyes, a small well-formed nose and a mouth shaped like a rose. Brown golden locks caressed her face like silk. She was so beautiful it was almost too much to look at her, but at the same time it was impossible to look away. He didn't move a muscle, crouched down and staring. The girl watched him too and fear slowly turned in confusion. He searched for her mind, but was completely abashed when he found only silence. Her eyes were deep and filled with emotion. Surely she was thinking something. He searched again and again, but the silence endured.

'Edward! Don't hurt the child!'

Edward was startled by the voice of his father. He had been so engrossed by her silent mind, he had not noticed his father's thoughts. Carlisle rushed to his side and held him back.

'I know she smells good, but she is an innocent human child.'

Edward shook his head while he broke his hunting crouch.

'She is not.' He answered.

'What?'

'Don't you smell it, father. Her scent is special.'

Carlisle breathed in deeply through his nose.

'There is something different about her scent, but you should not harm her.'

Edward might be tempted deeply by her heavenly smell, he knew he would never harm a child. He would never harm her.

'Do you see it?' He asked his father.

'Do you mean her beauty?'

He nodded.

'It is extraordinary, isn't it?' Carlisle said calmly.

Extraordinary was not a strong enough word. He took a few steps closer and felt Carlisle restrain him.

'I am not going to hurt her.' He said irritated.

Carlisle released him, but stayed close.

He walked even closer and stopped right before her, dropping on his knees. The girl had stared at him the whole time.

'What is your name?' He asked.

'Isabella.' She answered. 'Do you know where my mommy is?'

He was too enthralled in her sweet voice to answer her right away.

'Hello Isabella, my name is Carlisle. I am afraid we don't know where your family is. Can you give me the name of your mother?'

The girl bit her upper lip while thinking and tears began to form in her eyes.

'I can't remember.' She said, snuffing. 'All I remember is that she was close to me.'

Tears were streaking her beautiful cheeks and it was nerve-wracking. Before Edward knew what he was doing, he gathered the girl in his arms. She burrowed her face in his neck, while he caressed her hair. It was even softer than silk. He was soothing her quietly. Carlisle was using his senses.

'I don't think there are any other humans near her for at least a few miles, but I should search the forest. Are you alright with her here?'

'Yes.' He said with complete certainty.

His bloodlust for her had been strong, but the moment he saw her, the bloodlust broke and there was nothing left now. She was holding him tightly, as if he was her only lifeline. The small child in his arms brought feelings he had never felt before in his life. He didn't understand them, but they were strong. He wanted to protect her, to take care of her and to cherish her. Was this how a father felt for his child? No, it was different. He didn't see himself as a parent, more as her protector. Carlisle had left and he waited patiently.

'What is your name?' She asked with her sweet voice.

'Edward.' He hesitated. 'Eh, Isabella, do you know where you live?'

He was afraid of making her cry again, but this time she chuckled.

'You can call me Bella, just like my mommy.'

He was pleased by her sweet trust.

'Okay, Bella, so do you know?'

He was planning to deliver her to her parents safe and as soon as possible. She deserved every happiness.

She pouted and after some hesitation, she shook her head.

'I am sorry, Edward.'

He felt amazed and sad. She was lost and she was alone. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she felt sorry for him. How old was this girl?

'How old are you, Bella?'

She thought for a moment again. She pulled away from him to free a hand and held up four fingers. Only four years old and already alone. How could her parents have done this to a special girl like Bella? It was beyond his comprehension. He asked her more questions about the surroundings of her home, but she couldn't answer any questions. It made her upset again, so he stopped. He probed her mind for a while, trying to catch something of her thoughts, but he couldn't find a single word. It frustrated him immensely. Carlisle was back.

'No sign of her parents anywhere. There is no human presence anywhere in this forest. She is truly alone.'

Edward could hear in the sound of his voice that this upset Carlisle more than finding the girl in the middle of nowhere. He had been thinking that it was a mistake, that her parents just lost her and where looking for her. The realization that they might have abandoned her, was devastating for him. He knelt before her and Edward.

'How long have you been alone in the forest?'

Her strong, beautiful eyes were on Carlisle's face and she shrugged.

_How can she not know? How can her parents do this to this sweet child? One look at her and she completely softens you. I already feel so protective of her. How could they do this?_

Edward could not agree more. He didn't understand, just like Carlisle.

'I think she lost her memory or suppresses it. I asked her many questions and she couldn't answer any of them.'

He said it so softly and fast that she couldn't hear.

_Very possible. The trauma of her parents leaving her alone in a scary place like this, could suppress her memory. Can't you read her mind?_

He shook his head.

'I don't know why, but all I get is silence. This has never happened before.'

_Strange. I have to think about that._

'What should we do?'

Edward ached to take her with him, to keep her safely in his arms.

_We take her with us for now. What choice do we have? We can't leave her alone in the forest. She won't survive._

Edward agreed most definitely. He kept her securely in his arms while he stood in the clearing. What now? They were a long run from their house and even longer if they have to walk human speed.

_Maybe you can ask her to close her eyes._

It might work. He looked her straight in the eyes.

'We are going to take care of you and I promise you we will never hurt you. Do you trust me?'

Her bright eyes widened by her surprise.

'You will take me with you?'

'Yes.'

She smiled and relief filled her face.

'I trust you.'

He smiled back.

'Can you close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them?'

She bit her lip for a moment, but then she nodded.

'Do you promise to keep your eyes closed?'

'I promise.'

She closed her eyes and hid her face in his neck again. He tightened his grip around her and nodded to Carlisle. Together they rushed off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A warm, cold welcome**

Alice was waiting outside of the house together with Jasper.

'Finally!' She yelled excited.

_What the hell?_

Apparently Alice hadn't told Jasper about her visions.

_Oh my, she is even cuter than in my visions. Can I hold her, Edward?_

Alice was so excited, she could barely hold herself together.

_Please, Edward._

He hesitated. He would rather hold on to her, but he corrected himself, knowing that was ridiculous.

'You can open your eyes now, Bella.'

She did what she was told and he pointed to Alice.

'This is Alice, my sister.'

'Hello.' Bella said shyly.

_How sweet!_

Alice held out her arms and Edward placed the child inside them, missing her immediately. What was wrong with him? He hardly knew her.

'Hello sweetie, we are going to be great friends.'

He saw a vision of the future, where Bella was older and was running around with Emmett, laughing and another one where she was walking next to Alice, shopping. It was a wonderful sight. What did it mean? Was she going to stay with them or was she going to live somewhere else? Either way, the visions showed they kept in touch with Bella. He watched her and knew he couldn't have it any other way. He would watch and protect her, wherever she was. He wasn't paying attention to Jasper's thoughts until they shouted out to him.

_Wow, this girl isn't human!_

He growled, suddenly protective of Alice. Edward immediately ripped Bella from Alice's arms and jumped away from Jasper.

'What?' Alice and Carlisle asked at the same time.

Edward sat her down on the ground behind him and took a defensive position in front of her. He watched Jasper intently.

_Sorry Edward, calm down. I am not going to hurt the child. It was just the shock._

Jasper had already recovered from it.

_Why is he protecting the child from Jasper?_

Alice watched the future and saw everybody relax again. Edward's actions followed the vision by a few seconds. He relaxed his position and picked Bella up. She was shocked, her eyes open with fear.

'Don't be afraid, Bella. Nobody is going to hurt you. Everything is fine.'

He was sorry for overreacting and scaring the girl. He could hear her heartbeat slowing, while he held her in his arms and he felt better. Alice came closer and took Bella from his arms again.

'I don't know what Jazz was thinking, but I am sure nobody will hurt Bella. You should not overreact, Edward.'

He knew she was right.

'I am sorry, Jazz. I don't know what came over me.'

The truth was that he indeed didn't know. The over-protectiveness came without warning and it was strong, undeniable strong. Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder and Jasper nodded to him.

_Don't worry about it Edward. I understand. I feel like protecting her too, mostly from your feelings, but also from my own. I swear, I will not hurt her._

Alice walked into the house with Bella and Edward, Carlisle and Jasper followed.

'Let's meet the others, Bella. They will be delighted.'

Alice called the others while walking into the living room and they came running towards them immediately. Everybody was now surrounding Bella.

Edward felt uneasy, knowing that this precious girl was now in a room filled with seven lethal vampires and he tensed his muscles. Carlisle took his shoulder again.

_Relax, son. She will be fine._

Esme was the first one who picked Bella from Alice and held her close, kissing her cheek.

'Aren't you a beautiful child.' She cooed.

Rosalie and Emmett just stared. He searched for their thoughts.

_Only Edward could go hunting in an unpopulated forest and bring home a lost child. Tough luck, bro._

_Look at that child, she is so pretty and cute. What if Carlisle adopts her? I could be like a big sister for her._

'Are you hungry?' Esme asked her adoringly.

She nodded. Esme rushed to the kitchen quickly, taking Bella with her. They all followed.

'What do you want? I can make you pancakes or toast.'

'Anything, I am so hungry.' Her voice was strained and Edward felt a pinch of pain. Who knows how long her parents had left her and how long they hadn't fed her. His family agreed with him.

_I can't believe her parents left her without food and water in an empty forest to die. _Carlisle

_She is so thin. I am going to make her a lot of food until she is fully healed. Oh, how wonderful to take care of a child again. _Esme

_I am going to kill the irresponsible humans who did this to an innocent child._ Rosalie

_From now on, we are going to take good care of her._ Alice

Edward saw some vision of them with Bella in the future again and wondered how that was going to work. They were vampires and Bella was something else. Maybe not human, but vulnerable enough to be called that. They could easily kill her. She was not safe with them, but what else could they do? Her parents had obviously abandoned her and she couldn't remember anything about her family or house. They would do research, of course, to find her family, but what would come next. Would they just give her up and let her live her life? They had collided with her life now and things would never be the same. The thought of leaving her, hurt him more than he could imagine. Alice was eyeing him cautiously.

_You are not thinking about giving her up, are you? She was meant to live with us. You found her for a reason, I am sure of it._

He wished he could share her certainty, but he couldn't. Maybe he was meant to find her, but was he also meant to stay beside her?

Carlisle was considering the same things.

_I am going to the hospital, to see if any casualties have come in that could be related to the girl. After that, I am going to do research in the towns. We need to know for sure that she has no one else._

It wouldn't be too hard. This was a small town in the middle of nowhere. The nearest city was seven hours, riding top speed in a car, away and the nearest town was two hours away. If there was any family it was unlikely that they did not live in this town or the neighbouring town. This was Alaska. Both towns only held a few thousand people. It would not take Carlisle long to investigate. He would ask around in town, a beautiful child like Bella should have attracted attention, so someone should know her. It was not strange that they didn't, because they kept to themselves. This time they had also decided to skip high school, since it was more accepted for children to be homeschooled in the unpopulated areas of Alaska. School usually was the way to know everything about a town, so this time they didn't know much. Carlisle knew the people of this town and the next best, because of his job in the hospital, so he was the best candidate to investigate.

He left after explaining to the others. Esme was making pancakes and Rosalie was holding Bella.

'You are very beautiful.' Bella said.

This was the way into Rosalie's heart and Edward couldn't help to smile. Rosalie glowed out of pleasure.

'So are you.'

'What is your name?' She asked.

'I am very sorry, Bella. For not introducing you properly.' Edward cut in. 'This is my sister Rosalie, my brothers Emmett and Jasper and my mother Esme.'

'It is nice to meet you.'

Rosalie hugged her close.

_She really is too cute._

'We are very happy to meet you, Bella.' Esme said softly.

Edward opened their refrigerator to find some juice. He was glad that they stocked the refrigerator just in case. It was the first time he was happy about their need to keep up appearances. He gave Bella a glass of juice, which she gulped down eagerly.

_Poor child, she must be starved._

Esme was very worried. Edward understood those worries and he filled her glass again. She drank eagerly.

For the second time Edward couldn't understand, how her parents could have done this. He caressed her cheek and she beamed up at him. He was momentarily awed by the sight.

_Edward is already attached to her. What if she can't stay?_

His mother's concerns, shook him out of his awe and he looked at Esme.

'She can't stay. We are vampires, I know that.'

It was for her assurances as much as for his own.

_Like hell she can't stay. If she has nobody else, we are not going to abandon her._

Rosalie gave him a glare.

_No way._

Edward sighed. Rosalie could be headstrong if she wanted something bad enough. Jasper was keeping his distance from Bella.

_Her scent is so strange, but strong, especially for a little girl._

Without thinking Edward growled, his protectiveness kicking in again.

_Jeez Edward, didn't I already tell you I was not going to hurt the girl._

Edward gave him an apologetic nod. He was getting frustrated with himself. His instincts were so strong. He needed to learn to control them.

They watched Bella eat and drink. She was strangely silent for a little girl, she was drawn back. It worried Edward. Rosalie was combing her hair and Esme was making sure she got everything she needed and more. Alice was also silent, wondering how she could convince everybody that the best place for Bella was here. When she was done eating, she stared in everybody's faces one by one. She chose Edward's face first and he gasped. Her eyes drifted further to Alice's and Edward saw her pose go rigid. Then the strangest thing happened. Her look went on to Jasper's and Edward saw his eyes flow open in shock. She held his gaze and slowly he walked closer. His eyes were directly on her and it was as if nothing could break the line. Jasper was completely enthralled, like a pray being lured in by a predator. When he was standing right in front of her, she touched his hand.

'You are afraid of me. I don't understand.'

Jasper was still too shocked to talk.

'Did I do something wrong?' Her voice was soft and filled with pain.

One moment she seemed different, not like a small child, but the next moment she was just the little girl, alone and afraid. Edward couldn't help to touch her again, but this time someone beat him to it. Jasper had put one of his hands on her cheek.

'You didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't understand. I am always careful, don't worry.'

_Wow, Jasper has never turned around this fast before, except with me. Her eyes are enough to wrap everybody around her little finger._

Edward agreed with Alice on this point. Jasper was always overly cautious and never warmed up quickly to anybody. How did this girl get him close so fast? She stared at Jasper for a little while and then her eyes darted further to Emmett and Esme.

_This girl is tense. You can't look away from that stare._

_She reminds me so much of my own child. I wish I could take care of her forever._

She ended back up with him and Edward had his reaction again to her stare. This time he muffled it. Her eyes filled with tears.

'What's wrong?' His voice was anxious.

'You don't want me to stay, but I don't know where I belong.'

How did she know that? He gathered her up in his arms and she held on to him tight. Her soft, warm arms were around his neck. He wished he could hold her forever.

'I want you to stay, but I don't know if you can.'

He told her the truth. There was no way to lie to the girl.

Emmett suddenly decided to break the sad mood.

'Enough whining, let's play. You do know how to play, don't you, Bella?'

She stared up to him quickly, but her face was confused.

'I think so. What are we going to play?'

Emmett thought for a moment.

'How about hide and seek?' He smiled while proposing it. There was no way Bella could effectively hide from any vampire in this house. 'You hide, we seek.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Playtime**

Emmett was counting while Bella was hiding. He was chuckling the whole time, when they first heard her hide behind the curtains in the next room. She obviously changed her mind, because they heard her move to another room and hide in the closet. Then she changed her mind again and moved to the attic.

_How long shall I give her? Has she made up her mind yet?_

Edward knew Emmett expected him to know, but of course he didn't.

'I don't know. I can't read her mind.'

'What?' Jasper asked.

'I can't read her mind.' His irritation was evident in his voice.

'This girl is really something.'

Edward couldn't agree more. He wanted to know badly why she was his one exception.

'I think she is going to stick with this spot. I can't be sure, because she is still wavering.' Alice said, watching the future.

Edward chuckled while he saw Bella hiding in a dark corner in the attic, but also saw her getting up again and running to yet another hiding spot. The first choice was the most likely.

'Ready or not, here I come.' Emmett shouted.

Edward could hear her sharp intake of breath all the way from the attic. She was apparently holding it out of anticipation.

'Rose, why don't we let the boys play and go get Bella some things she needs. I have a 'feeling' she is going to stay here awhile.' At the word feeling Alice raised her eyebrows pointedly.

'I will get her food for diner.' Esme added.

'I will help you.' Jasper offered.

Edward and Emmett were now the only ones in the house beside Bella. Edward followed Emmett around while he pretended to look for the girl. After some minutes of looking in the wrong places, they moved to the attic.

'Where can she be? We looked everywhere.'

They both heard her small chuckle and Edward could hardly hold his own laughter. They looked over the whole attic, purposely skipping the place where she was hiding.

'I give up. Do you have any ideas?' Edward pretended to be exasperated.

Emmett had moved very quietly to the place she was hiding.

'What about right here!'

He jumped right in front of her.

'Run for your life!' Emmett shouted, coming for her slowly.

She ran under his arms to the other side of the attic and Edward froze. He heard a sound that was incredible. It was her laughter. He didn't know how to describe it, but knew it was something he wanted to hear many times. Emmett was spreading his arms and legs wide, coming at her with large steps and she laughed even harder.

'You will never get me.'

She ducked under his legs and ran to the stairs. Edward scooped her up in his arms before she could reach the door. He tickled her and her laughter filled the room. When she couldn't stop laughing anymore he stopped and put her down.

'That's unfair, you walk so fast.' She accused him, catching her breath. 'No one can escape you.'

_Her observations are dead-on, bro. Does she realize how right she is?_

Edward was momentarily amazed and worried by her keen observations, but then he shrugged. She was just a little girl, nobody would believe her if she told anybody.

'Now you hide and I seek.' She said with a smile. 'I am counting.'

Her counting skills were amazing for a four-year-old, although she was counting slowly, using her fingers just like before and apparently couldn't count further than twenty. Emmett and Edward of course didn't even need one count to find a hiding place, but they waited patiently until she was done.

They played and laughed for two hours and Edward couldn't remember a time when he was happier than he was now. The unbelievable part of it was that he was happy, while playing a silly kids game with a four-year-old. It didn't took him long to realize it was all Bella. She lighted his day. They stopped playing when they heard Carlisle coming home.

They rushed to him quickly, taking Bella with them.

'What have you found?' Emmett asked.

_You are not going to believe this._

'What?' Edward asked impatient.

'I have asked around everywhere in town and in the hospital, no one knows her or has seen her.' His voice was serious.

'How can that be?'

'I asked that question myself, so I called in some favours and asked the sheriff to look in missing person's files from several states. There is no girl filed missing in the last few weeks, fitting Bella's age and description.'

They both watched Carlisle in shock.

'So nobody knows her or is looking for her.'

'Yes and the most disturbing fact is that we can't know for sure if she has family left, until we know her last name, her date of birth or her hometown. Bella can't remember any of those facts.'

'So what do we do now?'

'We could call child services and hand her over. She will be put in the foster care system.'

Edward immediately felt the loss that came with that option, although he planned to look after her as much as he could anyway.

'Or...' Emmett asked, clearly not liking that option either.

'Or we could take her in. We could easily forge her papers, just like we did with yours.'

'Let's do that!' Emmett said excited.

Edward understood where his brother was coming from, but they were vampires and not really equipped to watch over a 'human' and very easily hurt little girl.

'I don't know, Carlisle. We are vampires and we could hurt her.'

They were talking fast and low, leaving Bella out of the conversation, but she didn't seem to mind. She was quiet, looking serious. The playfulness of the four-year-old child was all forgotten. Carlisle eyed her worriedly.

'There are several points to this argument and I think we need to decide this together. We will wait for the others.'

Edward nodded in agreement, but he found that Carlisle was already thinking about how they could take in Bella and keep her safe. Emmett wasn't even thinking about giving her up. In his mind she was part of this family and you protect your family. He sighed. Alice and Rosalie were in no way against taking Bella in and Esme always wanted another child. He was going to stand alone in this, except maybe for Jasper, but even then there was no way he was going to win this argument and maybe that was for the best.

They were vampires, but they had money to burn and could give her everything she needed. They would all love and protect her. In a foster family she might not be so lucky. Edward sat down on the couch, considering every option and to his surprise, Bella climbed in his lap. She curled in his chest. He talked for awhile with his father, but stopped midsentence when he heard something. The lovely girl in his lap was singing softly. If he didn't have super hearing he probably wouldn't have noticed. Her voice was cute when she spoke, but it was even better when she sang. He bowed over her and Carlisle did so too. They both listened to her song. It was something Edward had never heard, but he guessed it was a lullaby. He cradled her in his arms and he saw her eyes drooping. Her big black lashes touched her cheeks and her body began to relax. There were no words for what Edward was feeling. It was a hundred times stronger than anything else he had ever felt in his entire life. Holding her in his arms while she trusted him enough to sing herself to sleep. There was a connection between them and it was now more evident than before. Carlisle watched them and he could hear it in his father's thoughts.

_They look like a perfect picture. Their bond is stronger than I thought. I don't think he will be able to let her go. Sorry, Edward._

He nodded to his father and knew he was right. He would not be able to let her go. He wanted to be there, to see every little step she took, to see her grow up. He wanted to know exactly what kind of woman she would become. It was not enough anymore to simply watch over her and protect her. He was engrossed by every minute of her life and he would never be able to let that go now.

He also knew that he would never let anything bad happen to her. Even though her smell still made venom flow into his mouth every time he took a breath, even though his muscles tensed with the effort of making sure she was handled by him with all the care she needed, even though he was being selfish with wanting to keep her close. She had made him happy and it was too hard to go back to his life before her. She was shining on his horizon like a bright star, blinding him of reason. The darkness the world would bring without her was too scary a prospect. He needed her.

This realization pained him as much as it made him happy. His need of her was selfish and if she was hurt by any of them or by his world he would never forgive himself. Could seven bloodsucking and dangerous vampires keep a small child whole for several years?

_I am going to do some research on the internet, although I don't expect to find something. Call me if you need anything._

Carlisle disappeared in his office and Emmett followed him. He was alone with the sleeping girl. He didn't mind one bit. For minutes he studied her carefully, watching every aspect of her being. He watched her peaceful expression and counted every breath she took. She was so beautiful. He was shaken out of his adoration by Esme and Jasper whom had returned from the grocery stores. They had several bags filled with food and Edward smiled. As he had said, they could give her everything she needed. Esme stared at them for a while, sobbing a little.

_You two look so sweet together._

Jasper felt his happy, peaceful mood, polluted with some guilt and arched his eyebrows.

_What are you guilty about? You haven't hurt the girl, have you?_

'Of course not.' He glared at Jasper.

He didn't feel like explaining his guilt to Jasper, so he shrugged it off.

'We are having a family meeting about Bella the moment Alice and Rose return.' He informed Jasper.

_I figured that much. I will help Carlisle with his research._

He waited silently, hoping Bella would sleep through their meeting. They will ask her opinion on the matter of course. Carlisle would never force the girl to stay with them. He had never forced any of them, but it was better when they had first officially decided the option was open for her, before asking what she wanted. The moment she would be waking up, he would be able to tell her that she had a home if she wanted it. He was looking forward to that and to her reaction. He was very certain that she wanted to stay. The moment Rose and Alice walked through the door, Carlisle came out of his office and called in the meeting. Within seconds, they all surrounded Edward and Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**A new home**

Edward searched the minds of his family and as he expected they were all favoured in keeping Bella with them. Carlisle made the opposing arguments.

'My research has turned up nothing. It looks like Bella is truly alone. There are two options now. We could adopt her or we could let child services take care of her.' Alice wanted to say something, but Carlisle held up his hand. 'I know what you are going to say, Alice, but we should not make this decision lightly. If Bella moves in with us, we cannot make even a single mistake. Her life is precious and it will destroy this family if Bella got hurt because of one of us.'

Alice shook her head softly.

'I don't see that. All I can see is love. She fits in with this family.'

'Your visions are not absolute, Alice.' Edward commented.

'You are right, Edward. I cannot guarantee that Bella will never get hurt. The future holds too many possibilities for that, but what I can guarantee is that we will love and protect her. Isn't that enough?'

They were all silent. Esme took a seat next to Edward and caressed Bella's face.

'I think she should stay.' She simply said.

'Of course she should stay. I don't understand why we are even discussing this.' Rosalie said roughly.

Rosalie had a one-track mind. It was either her beauty, Emmett or something else like Bella, once she made up her mind, she could not be staggered. It irritated Edward.

'It is not that simple, Rose. What if one day you do not pay enough attention, while you are holding her hand. For only one tenth of a second you don't control your strength and crush every bone in her small fingers. How will you handle that? It is just as Carlisle said; even the slightest mistake could be catastrophic for her. Are we really allowed to put her through this risk?'

Rose glared at him and he could hear her insulting thoughts, but before she could voice them aloud, Alice spoke.

'Is that really so great a risk, Edward? I can't believe any of us would make such a mistake and even if we did, I will probably be able to see it and stop it from happening. From this moment on Bella will be my biggest priority. I promise.'

Her sincere eyes were on his, forcing him to trust her. Could he trust her in that? They always depended on Alice's visions, even more than they should.

'We should vote on this matter. This affects everyone in this family, so everyone gets an equal vote. Do we adopt Bella?' Carlisle motioned for Esme to start.

'Yes.' No surprise there.

'Absolutely.' Emmett shouted. 'She is my girl!'

'I never doubted it for a second.' Rose added.

'The future told me the minute Edward found her that she belonged with us. My answer is yes.'

Jasper followed Alice without further comment. He would never make Alice unhappy.

Edward was next. He knew what he was going to vote. One look at the sleeping girl in his arms and there was no way he could ever say anything else. His family stared at him, watching him carefully. They were all worried about his decision, except for Alice who had already seen his answer. His decision had been made long before he had realized it himself.

'Yes.' His voice was not more than a whisper, but he saw everybody relax. Carlisle was last.

'I say we will at least try. We owe it to ourselves to do that. We will not leave an innocent girl to chance and misfortune while we can help it. We all have to invest in this, but I have the fullest confidence in this family that we can adjust.'

He gave them all a proud look and Edward smiled. Carlisle's trust in them was endless.

Alice gave out an excited yelp and jumped Jasper. Rose kissed Emmett and Esme caressed Bella's cheek again.

'Don't forget we still have to ask Bella what she wants.' Carlisle warned. 'Her opinion on this matter is the most important one.'

Edward nodded, but Alice smiled knowingly.

'I have ordered her a bed, which will be delivered tomorrow morning. Regrettably, she will have to sleep on the couch tonight. It was the best I could do, this is Alaska after all.'

_Although she seems to have found a very good place to sleep._ She winked at him.

Edward shook his head. Alice was unbelievable.

'There is another issue, of course.' Jasper said. 'What should we tell her?'

'The truth.' Alice answered immediately.

She watched Edward, seeing if he was going to disagree, but this time he wasn't. Now that it was decided she was going to stay, there was no way around the truth. Living with her in the same house and keeping secrets was not only hard but also wrong. The secrets would stand between their relationships. Bella could never fully belong to this family without knowing the truth.

'I agree. We should tell Bella everything.' Carlisle decided.

The others nodded in agreement and there was nothing left to discuss.

It was almost diner time and Esme rushed to the kitchen to cook. It was lucky that she could, an inheritance from her human life. She had instructed Carlisle in the art of cooking and he followed to help her. Edward was debating if he should wake Bella. He would rather have the talk with her sooner than later. She was muttering in her sleep and it were all words like, no home or where should I live? Her insecurities pained him, but she was probably exhausted from her excited day, so waking her up was not something he liked to do. Rose was helping Alice unpack Bella's new things, but Emmett hovered around them, clearly hoping to be there when she woke up.

Half an hour later Alice walked back in.

'Bella is going to wake up in five minutes, which is good, because her diner is almost ready.'

They hovered over her and true to Alice's prediction Bella opened her eyes exactly five minutes later. She blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Edward almost laughed aloud, because of the funny picture of three vampires hovering over a waking girl as if she was the most interesting being in the world. To them and their rarely changing lives she probably was. Alice scooped her from his grip.

'You are probably hungry, aren't you?'

They were not used to the feeding schedules of 'humans', so she was unsure.

Bella nodded shyly. Alice rushed her to the kitchen where everybody gathered. Nobody wanted to miss anything and they were going to talk to her about staying with them.

'Hello sweetheart,' Esme said, 'you are just in time for diner.'

She put down a plate in front of Bella, who had an ecstatic face. They all laughed.

They watched her eat for a few minutes, until Carlisle sat beside her.

'We have something very important to discuss with you, Bella.' He began.

She looked up from her almost empty plate and Carlisle had her full attention.

'We are a very unusual family in more ways than one. Everybody in this family is not related by blood.'

'You mean that you are not their real mommy and daddy?' Bella was clearly very confused. 'You look so much alike and you live together.'

_How to explain this properly?_ Carlisle was pondering.

'Sometimes families are not bonded by blood but by the heart. Do you understand?'

He waited patiently for her answer.

'Yes, I think so. You all love each other and that's why you are a family.'

Carlisle was very relieved she understood so quickly, but Edward was simply amazed. Was this girl really only four years old? It seemed too much for such a young girl to understand. Esme took the lead next.

'I know we just met you, Bella, but we already feel the same for you. That's why we want you to stay with us.'

_Stay, please. _Were her finishing thoughts.

'You want me to stay with you?'

She looked at each of them and they all nodded encouragingly. Tears were running over her cheeks again, but this time she smiled through her tears.

'Really?' She asked again. 'I can join your family?'

'Yes, we would like that very much, but before you do, Bella. We have to tell you something about us.' Carlisle's tone was serious.

'We let you in on The Cullen Secret.' Emmett said with enthusiasm, lightening the mood again.

Bella's eyes brightened.

'You will tell me a secret?'

It was clear she very much wanted to know.

_Score!_ Emmett thought, very smug with himself.

Carlisle gave Emmett a warning look.

'It is a serious secret. You can't talk about it with anybody outside this house.'

Bella's face became serious too and she nodded. Edward braced himself. What if they scared her so much that she didn't want to be near them anymore? It would be a normal reaction. They all looked worried, except for Alice and Emmett. Alice was very secure about their future with Bella and Emmett just thought their secret was the most exciting thing ever.

'You have probably noticed that we are different for others, haven't you?' Carlisle asked carefully.

'Edward is very fast and Emmett is very strong.' She answered proudly.

Edward and Emmett both smiled broadly.

'We all are strong and fast. We are not human.' Jasper stated.

She didn't look that surprised or stunned. Edward pressed that advantage.

'Humans call us vampires. Do you know what that means?'

Her look got confused again and she sadly shook her head. The next hour they carefully explained to her the inns and outs of being a vampire, without scaring her too much and without all the gory details. To Edward's surprise, she seemed to accept everything they told her.

'Are you alright, dear?' Esme asked her worried.

'Yes, you are not bad.' She stated it as if it was obvious. 'So it doesn't matter what you are.'

_Is this kid for real? _Emmett

_See, she belongs with us. _Alice

_Her acceptance is amazing. More proof that she is not human, but what else can she be?_ Carlisle

_I have another daughter. I am so happy. _Esme

_This is not natural. I wonder..._ Jasper

_I am going to do her hair every morning. _Rosalie

Edward's own thoughts were struggling. He was very happy she was not afraid of them, but on the other hand, he was worried about her very strange adult reaction. He needed to remind himself of her playful and careless laughter when they played with her. She could act like any other little girl. Alice broke off his thoughts.

'I have bought some DVD's for you. You want to watch one?'

'Do you have Cinderella? I really like her.'

Alice, who of course had checked her preferences beforehand, showed her three versions of the Cinderella story. Bella jumped up out of excitement with a gleeful expression. Yes, she could act like a little girl.

Rose and Alice pulled her between them on the couch and started the movie (she picked the Disney version). Edward watched her from a small distance. She was completely engrossed by the story. Her expressions went from anger at the mistreatment of the girl to happiness when she met the prince. She was living the story, singing along softly with her lovely voice. She got his full attention; it was a lot more fun watching her than watching the story. At the end of the movie, her eyes began drooping and she soon was asleep, falling half in Rose's lap. Rosalie was very happy with that. Alice brought her a big soft pillow and some blankets. Together they tucked her in, making her as comfortable as possible on the couch. Edward smiled at the immense care that spoke from their thoughts. Bella really brought out the best of them. He sat down at her feet and watched her sleep for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A freaky family**

Two weeks had passed since Bella joined their family and they had adjusted as if she had always been there. Edward couldn't picture his family without her anymore. Esme and Alice had furnished a room in the house for her. Their house had always been light and open, but with Bella there, sunlight filled their home more often. His family fell in love with her easily. She had a connection with everyone on different planes. His days were filled with her and she never ceased to amaze him, even when she slept. Every night after Jasper or Rosalie read her a story, they were both gifted story tellers, she sang herself to sleep. It wasn't long before he sang along with her, humming her lullaby long after she had fallen asleep.

Bella was sitting in Carlisle's lap before bedtime. They were studying his basic medical equipment. Edward was watching them interact.

'So with this you can hear my heartbeat?' She asked interested.

Carlisle put the tubes of the stethoscope in her ears and pressed it against her heart.

'Do you hear?' He asked softly.

A smile lit up her face.

'Yes, I can hear very well.'

She pressed it against Carlisle's chest and her smile disappeared.

'You do not have a heartbeat.' She stated. 'It is because you are a vampire?'

'Yes, does that bother you, Bella?'

Edward listened intently, anxious for her answer.

'No,' she hesitated and Carlisle encouraged her to speak her mind, 'I wish I wasn't different. Why can't we be the same?'

'It is okay to be different, Bella. To be special.'

She was not convinced.

'What if I don't want to be special?'

Carlisle sighed.

'Do you know why I work as a doctor in the hospital, Bella?'

She was silent for a moment.

'You make sick people better.'

'Yes, I am special and because of that gift I can help people. I can cure them better than normal doctors. Maybe you can help people as well in your own way.'

She bit her lip in thinking.

'You really think I can help people?'

'You have helped us.'

She smiled.

'How? I didn't do anything.'

'You let us into your heart and we are better for it.'

She threw her arms around his neck.

'As am I.' She whispered, but Edward could hear and he smiled.

'Will you measure my blood pressure now?' She asked.

Carlisle went on with his medical examination and his explanation of his equipment. Esme and Alice walked in and stood beside Edward.

'I think we should send her to school tomorrow.' Esme said softly.

Edward tensed immediately. It was bad enough that she had to sleep the whole night, there was no way he could stand missing her part of the day as well.

'No way.' He answered.

'I think it is a good idea. There is no high school nearby, but there is a primary school in town.' Alice said.

Edward shook his head again.

'Listen Edward,' Alice countered, 'it is not fair for Bella to be around vampires all of her time. She should be around humans. Around boys and girls her own age, so she can interact socially and make friends, like any other little girl.'

'She is not a normal little girl.'

'Maybe not, but still she should not miss experiences. It is selfish to keep her here with us all the time.'

_I think it is a good idea, Edward. _Carlisle thought. _She is smart and can learn a lot in school._

'What if something happens to her?'

Alice shook her head smiling.

'We can drop her off and pick her up from school each day. What could possibly happen to her?'

He was losing the battle and he knew it. Esme gave the final statement.

'It is Monday tomorrow so it is perfect. I have already called the school to ask if they could place Bella and they said it was no problem. I will prepare her for it.'

She walked towards Bella and sat beside her and Carlisle. Together they talked her into going to school. Edward knew they were right. He wanted her to have everything, miss nothing. He was not going to hold her back, but it was hard letting her go. Every second he was not spending with her was a lost one. He knew one thing, he was going to drop her off and pick her up every day.

The next day Bella was at school and Edward was at home. He had dropped her off, together with Alice and Emmett and watched her while she walked into her classroom. He had waited for an hour, checking if she was alright and then he had left, knowing it was best. He was feeling restless, counting the minutes until he could pick her up again. He had to distract himself, to do something. He walked towards his piano and sat down. His hands caressed the keys, it had been awhile since he had played, but lately a new composition was forming in his head. Carefully he filled the room with notes, pushing his fingers lightly along the keys. He kept playing, his thoughts drifting to a small girl with her sweet smile and loving heart. Suddenly he noticed both Esme and Alice standing at his side. They were both filled with awe about his performance.

'Is this a new composition, Edward? It is beautiful.'

Edward stopped to think for a moment.

'It is not mine.' He said softly and began to play again.

The song grew incredible sweet and adoring. He filled it with the notes he heard a few times before.

'It is Bella's lullaby.' Alice whispered.

He had composed the tune of her lullaby in different parts and it was only now that he fully began to understand the story behind his composition.

'This piece is about how she plays with Emmett, careless and laughing.' He filled the room with a playful high tune and both Alice and Esme smiled. The tune suddenly changed to a more serious one with lower notes. 'This piece is about her serious talks with Jasper and Carlisle, about her never-ending thirst for knowledge and learning and how they teach each other.' He played on and they listened engrossed, when his tune changed again to a slow tune, high and sweet. 'This is about three sisters, always there for each other and always friends.' Alice gave a smile while she listened intently. The tune suddenly went to a more adoring pace, his fingers caressing the keys. He looked up at Esme.

'It is about the love a mother can feel for a child and a child for her mother. About taking care of a little girl, the way a mother does.' Her face became emotional and he knew how much this meant to her. The composition went on, but suddenly he didn't know how to finish. It was about their relationship, but he couldn't define that. It was too much. How could he play something, he didn't understand himself? He looked forward confused, at a loss what to do. Esme placed her hand on his shoulder.

_You will figure it out, Edward. You will see, the ending will be the most beautiful part._ Esme

_This is your best piece ever, Edward._ Alice

He nodded, unable to speak.

'Will you play it again?' Esme asked.

He fulfilled her request and played on for a few hours.

It was finally time to pick Bella up and Edward was waiting outside beside his car. Alice wanted to join him, but he had pleaded with her to let him go alone this time. He was a little bit early and waited impatiently for her to get out. The moment she did, she saw him waiting and her face lit up. She rushed towards him and he embraced her eagerly.

'How was your first day, Bella?'

She was silent and Edward studied her expression. He had become very good in reading her face. She was pouting.

'What is wrong?' He asked worried. 'Weren't they nice to you?'

She shrugged, but he didn't let it go. It drove him crazy, not knowing exactly what was going on in her head.

'Tell me what happened, Bella.'

'They all stare at me and a girl said...' She stopped talking, her voice hurt.

Edward bit back a snarl.

'What did the girl say to you?'

He knew it wasn't a good idea to let her go to school.

'She said I was freaky looking and that my family was freaky looking too.'

Her eyes filled with tears and he caressed her hair.

'Do you know why she said that to you, Bella?'

She shook her head.

'It is because you are very beautiful and she is jealous. Jealousy always brings out the worst in somebody.'

Bella dried away her tears.

'She can't call you that.'

What?!? Edward was astonished. Her face had gone from sadness to determination.

'I told her you were all great and made her promise she will never say that about you again.'

How he wished he could see the world through her eyes. She had defended them, but she hadn't defended herself. How selfless was this girl? The irony was that they were freaks and that Bella was truly beautiful, inside and out. Tomorrow he was going to stay behind to check up on her the whole time. He couldn't let her get hurt.

'They stare at you, because you are new. Give them some time and it will be alright.'

He knew that wasn't the only reason they stared, but he was truthful about giving them some time. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to know Bella and not like her. She was just so lovable.

'Come on, let's go home. Everybody is waiting for you, especially Emmett, who wants to play baseball with you.'

That did the trick. A gleeful giggle escaped her lips and she climbed into the car eagerly. He smiled and drove home quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

_There is a small gap in time and I might write a chapter in between, but I was slightly ;) influenced by my skiing break and came up with this. I hope you like it._

**Running with the wind**

Alaska was a beautiful country, especially when you wanted to hide seven vampires and one little girl and still be free. Edward was running, the wind blowing through his hair. Miles of snowy plains passed by him. He loved this freedom, this peace, this calm and his speed. Every year of his vampire life he went at least once a week on these kind of runs, always alone. This time he was not alone, but surprisingly it made the run better than worse.

'It feels like I am flying through a blur of white.' She yelled excited.

Bella was sitting on his back, her arms tightly around his neck. Her chin was leaning on his shoulder and her cheek was warming the side of his neck. He rushed on, hearing her giggles in his ears. The snow was deep and a perfect surface of white. He ran so hard that he hardly left a trail. His footprints were barely detectable to the human eye. He breathed in the fresh, wintery air and revelled in all the smells. The wind picked up and he felt a fierce blow in his face. He was suddenly worried that Bella would get too cold. The temperatures could be extreme in Alaska in the middle of winter. It felt cold even to him.

He slowed down, ignoring her sounds of protest. In one sweep he had her from his back, checking her out top to bottom. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were watery, but at least she was not shivering. He had packed her in many layers of clothing. She looked like a ball of fur with a small shining face. He chuckled. She was looking over his shoulder.

'Look! I see a wolf.'

With inhuman speed he turned his head, his over-protectiveness kicking in again. A wolf was no match for him, but Bella could be completely devoured by the beast. Quickly he turned around and placed Bella on his back again, keeping his body between her and the wolf during the whole movement. It was a large wolf and it acted unnatural by just standing there at a distance, watching them. Edward felt ill at ease. He remembered the werewolves they once encountered in Forks and this wolf was very large for his kind. He used his senses, but the wolf was too far away to smell the subtle difference between werewolf and normal wolf. He wanted to investigate, but he had Bella with him. Even though there was not really a risk, werewolf or no werewolf, he wasn't going to take any chances with her. She sensed his slight worry.

'Is the wolf going to hurt us?' She asked with no real fear.

He smiled. The idea that the wolf could even put one foot in her direction was ridiculous.

'Silly Bella, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you.'

She kissed his cheek.

'You are strong, Edward. Nothing can get through you.' She said it with so much conviction, Edward had to swallow a lump in his troth. He didn't know if he should contradict it. She was so young and somehow her lost parents hadn't touched her innocence yet. She believed that everything in her world was secure and untouchable. He had learned the hard way that wasn't true, the moment his father passed away and he and his mother were dying of Spanish influenza. The people you love could be killed, nothing was secure, not even the life of a vampire. He had never loved anyone more than he loved Bella. Only the image of her getting hurt or killed was too much for him to handle. He walked backwards slowly, putting more distance between them and the wolf. The beast didn't follow, so he relaxed. Still it was time to get back, Bella was shivering slightly and he didn't want her to get sick. He anchored one of his arms backwards to keep her in place and rushed home.

Arriving to their overly large home, Alice was waiting for him. Her thoughts called out to him before he could reach her.

_The Denali's are coming for a visit._

Edward tensed immediately. Along their residence in Alaska the Denali's had visited them many times, but it was the first time since the arrival of Bella. He knew they were vegetarians, but Bella's scent was particularly sweet. How were they going to respond to their new addition? That wasn't the only concern. They were vampires with special abilities and inhuman strength. Bella could be hurt by them. He frowned to Alice when she showed him a vision of their arrival in just a few hours.

'What about Bella?' He asked with a tense voice.

'That's why I have been waiting for you. We need to prepare. I've called Carlisle and Jazz back from their hunting trip. They arrived only a few minutes before you did.'

He followed Alice to the living room.

'Maybe we should hide Bella?'

Alice shook her head.

_You are so over-protective. The Denali's would never harm a child, beside I don't see anything bad happening._

'I need you to be sure.' He said agitated.

'Edward, stop pressuring Alice.' Esme chided him.

She pulled Bella off his back and stripped down some layers of clothing.

'Mommy, Edward and I saw a wolf.' She told her excited.

'Did you? A big grey one?' She smiled to Bella, but her thoughts were concerned.

_You didn't let the beast anywhere near her, did you?_

'Of course not, mom.' He answered soft and low.

_Good._

'No, it was red, coppery, but it was very large and it just stared at us, didn't it Edward?'

She gave him a knowingly look and he smiled.

'It sure did.'

_Very strange behaviour. You don't suppose..._

She left the thought lingering and Edward nodded slightly.

'Maybe it wants to be our friend?' Bella said it with a sparkle in her eyes. Everybody was a friend in her eyes, even vicious wolves. What was he going to do with her?

_We need to investigate, just in case. With Bella around, we can't have anything dangerous roaming close._

'I will go investigate with Carlisle and Emmett. We will be back before the Denali's arrive. I still think we should hide Bella, until everything is completely safe.'

He had talked at vampire speed, but somehow Bella had caught his last statement. Her face fell and her eyes filled with tears.

'Are you going to leave me alone?' She asked with a trembling voice.

He grabbed her face, turning it so he could see her tearstained eyes.

'We are never going to leave you.' His sincere voice could leave no room for doubt. He was telling the absolute truth.

'Never!' Esme completed his reassurance.

A little smile broke through her face and Edward smiled back. He wanted to hold her, but if he was going to leave soon with Carlisle and Emmett it was better he didn't. It was hard to let her go when the situation was not completely safe. He reminded himself he was not the only one who cared for Bella. Esme loved her like her own. He breathed deeply while he caressed her cheek, filling his senses with her scent, her sweet strawberry scent. With a sigh he turned around, seeing that Emmett and Carlisle were already waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**The legend of the child**

They had followed the track of the wolf for quite some time, but they needed to get back. There was no way Edward was going to let Bella anywhere near the Denali's without him around.

'We should split up. I need to go back home.' He said to Carlisle and Emmett.

'No, we know enough and I want us all to be there when they arrive.'

Edward wanted to argue, but stopped himself. He wanted to get back, so what right did he have to order the others. If he wanted the wolf tracked, he had to do it himself and he wasn't going to do that. They turned around and ran back, just in time to be there before the visit.

The first thing he saw when he arrived home were her sparkling eyes. She jumped in his embrace.

'Hi Edward.' She laughed. 'I have missed you.'

He laughed with her even though he was anxious for what was going to happen.

'Hey, little miss, what about me? Didn't you miss me? Why is Edward always getting all the love?' Emmett pretended to be hurt and it worked marvellously.

She quickly stretched her arms out to him and he took her from Edward. He saw that Alice and Rosalie had done her hair and wardrobe in preparation of their company. She looked absolutely cute.

'What did you discover about the wolf?' Rosalie asked impatient.

Just like all of them, she didn't like anything that could threaten Bella.

'It was most definitely a werewolf.' Carlisle answered.

'Quileute?' Esme asked.

'Most likely.'

'Why would they suddenly be interested in us again? They left us alone for many years now.'

'We can only guess their reasons, but it means that we have to be more careful.'

Jasper went to stand beside Emmett and Bella. He had never met the werewolves and he didn't like this uncertainty. His practical mind liked to be prepared.

Alice was busy watching visions and he saw the arrival of the Denali's only minutes away. He pulled Bella back from Emmett's arms and stood behind his family with her, standing ready. Carlisle and Esme went outside to greet their guests.

_We prepared her for the visit, Edward. She understands and there is no danger. You can relax._

He knew he should heed Alice's advice, but he still felt his muscles tense when Carlisle's voice reached him through his enhanced hearing.

'It is good to see you again, Eleazar.'

They embraced and Esme embraced the others.

'I hope we come at a convenient time?'

'For you, our house is always open.' Esme answered. 'You are all welcome.'

'Where is Irina?'

Alice had seen that they came without her, but she didn't know why.

'She is held up on one of her travels.' Tanya answered.

_I wish we knew. Irina isn't really on our radar lately. She has grown distant._

Tanya cut off her thoughts.

_I know you heard that, Edward and I would appreciate it if you would not reveal it to the others._

'I trust that everything is alright with your family?' Carmen asked politely.

Esme hesitated and Carlisle took the lead.

'There has been a change in our family.' He said seriously.

'I hope it is a good change?' Eleazar asked.

'You might be surprised, Eleazar. We share this with you in the greatest confidence.'

'You know you can trust us, Carlisle. We consider you part of our family.'

Edward braced himself. They were coming inside the house now. He guarded Bella completely.

'If that is so then I suppose your family has a new member.'

Edward heard four strong intakes of breaths when the Denali's entered the room. They all stared at Bella.

_A human child? With a very strange scent? _Tanya.

_Aww, she is so cute. _Kate

_Only Carlisle could find the compassion to care for a lost child. _Carmen

The strongest of thoughts came from Eleazar, who had stopped in his tracks and had his mouth open in a silent gasp. Edward focussed on him.

_This can't be! Is she the child? Has she finally arrived? This really can't be!_

'Eleazar! What do you mean?' Edward almost snarled at him.

'I don't know.' Eleazar responded, trying to calm himself.

Bella's eyes were on Eleazar and she captured his stare, as she had done with so many before him. His mind went blank and it took him some time to recover. Everybody was looking from Eleazar to Bella and back to Eleazar again. They didn't understand what was wrong. Eleazar used his gift on her. Edward could hear it in his mind.

_She is blocking me. This is unbelievable. She is gifted already and she is so young. Edward, can you hear her thoughts?_

'No and I have never been able to do that.'

_Just as I expected. She is blocking both of us. Oh my, she is the child. I have been looking for her all my life and here I just stumble upon her._

'Care to explain?' Edward said agitated.

'Yes, we all like to hear what the hell is going on here.' Emmett said very agitated.

Eleazar shook his head sadly.

'I am afraid I don't know much myself. The only one who knows exactly the legend of the child is Aro.'

'The legend of the child?' Edward asked, but Jasper and Carlisle both gasped. They had heard about this legend.

'For many years Aro was completely obsessed with finding the child. This child.'

Eleazar pointed to Bella and Edward growled. He didn't like this one bit.

'Aro was very secret about the legend even towards his brothers. The only reason he told me what I know is because of my gift of locating vampires with latent talents and because of the fact I spend many centuries at his side.'

'What do you know?' Carlisle asked concerned.

'Not much, I have no idea how the legend came into existence, but my guess is that Aro used his gift on a vampire with a similar gift as Alice's. Although rare, there have been some vampires with the power to see the future. Aro sought her intensely, using every resource in his command. His obsession grew with each century he couldn't find a trace of her. His brothers neither cared nor found his quest interesting, so he kept most of it to himself. What I do know is the reason why Aro wants her so much. Controlling the child means controlling power. You know how much Aro enjoys power, Carlisle.'

Carlisle nodded.

'If you know so little, how can you be sure this is the child?'

'When Aro send me to look for her, he told me I was looking for a little girl with inhuman beauty and a scent different from both human and vampire. She fits the description.'

_I have not a doubt it is her._ He concluded in his mind.

His thoughts turned darker.

'It is very honourable you took her in, Carlisle, but I am afraid that with this action you have put your entire family in danger. If Aro finds out you have her, he will not hesitate to eliminate your entire family to get his hands on her. He thinks of the child as the ultimate price in his collection. He will risk all to get her and even with everything you have, Carlisle, you can in no way win. Maybe you should consider letting her go.'

Edward growled again. That was never going to happen. It was too late. Carlisle voiced his thoughts.

'It is too late for that, Eleazar. Bella is as much a part of this family as any of us, maybe even more. You know better than anyone that if Aro gains control over her, he will corrupt her soul. We cannot abandon her. We will protect her with our lives.'

'You bet we will!' Emmett half growled.

'Aro will never touch a hair on her head.' Rosalie said with certainty.

The rest of his family followed these statements with similar ones, but Edward was surprised by Jasper's reaction. He had pulled Bella from Edward and jumped away with her to the back of the room, similar to what Edward had once done in reaction to Jasper's thoughts. He knew his brother was protective of Bella, but he never was over-protective like he was. Something had changed Jasper, but Edward could not get a grasp on his thoughts. He let it go for now.

Eleazar watched their determined faces.

'Then I will pray that Aro will never find out.' He said it with truth, but Edward could hear that he thought it was unlikely.

'You can trust that he will not hear it from any of us.' Carmen added softly.

Tanya and Kate nodded determined.

'Of course,' Eleazar said, 'I swear I will never tell him.'

'We all swear.' Kate said.

'I thank you for that and for your support. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like.' Esme answered.

Edward heard that they were happy to stay. They all were very curious about Bella. They settled down and Edward relaxed somewhat, although he had a lot to think about. They had known from the beginning Bella was special, but none of them had expected this to happen. It complicated things in a way that scared Edward. He agreed with Eleazar on one point. It was unlikely that Aro would never discover they had Bella and when he did, how were they going to protect her? He pondered over it while the others talked. He wasn't the only one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Faith**

_This is not good. _Alice thought. _I can warn us if Aro ever finds out, but what are we going to do about it?_

She was checking out Jasper who was cradling Bella in the back of the room. Bella was completely calm and holding on to him.

_Edward, do you know what is wrong with Jazz? I am worried._

Jasper's face had a guarded expression. Edward tried to read his mind. His thoughts were jumbled and he was subconsciously using his powers. Everybody in the room relaxed and calmed down when a wave of Jasper's powers hit the room. He was so much involved in calming himself down that he calmed down everybody else instead. Edward could not understand Jasper yet, he didn't seem to understand his reaction himself. Jasper needed some time and this was not a conversation to be held at this moment anyway. He shrugged to Alice to tell her to let it go and she did.

A little bit later Bella was surrounded by the Denali's. They were all laughing. Bella was telling them about her life and she was now telling them how Emmett accidentally hit a baseball through the house, breaking two windows and a vase, which of course brought him the wrath of Esme. Bella was having a lot of fun telling the story and the Denali's were having a lot of fun watching her tell the story. They were already smitten with her and Edward smiled. I didn't take much to be wrapped around Bella's finger. No one seemed to be able to escape that fate.

His family had scattered around the house, except for Jasper, who still hovered protectively around Bella. Jasper understood his reaction better now, so Edward did too, but he left it to Jasper to explain when they had the opportunity to talk. The day passed quickly with the Denali's talking and playing with Bella, who enjoyed the company of her new friends very much. Both Edward and Jasper had warned Kate three times to stay out of physical contact range of Bella. They didn't want her accidentally shocked. Kate gave them sour looks at first. After the third time she had given them a very agitated look. Edward was afraid she was going to shock one or both of them if they would dare to warn her one more time. She did do what she was asked and kept her distance. He had to give her credit, since that was not an easy task. Bella was free in her movement and she had a tendency to touch the people she liked. She seemed to like Kate a lot. Kate however managed to avoid contact.

When it was time for Bella to go to bed, Jasper brought her upstairs and the Denali's decided to go hunting for a few hours. Edward was relieved. His family needed to talk without their visitors present. He assumed they realized that and was grateful for their tactful disappearance.

As soon as Bella was asleep and the Denali's were gone, they gathered around in the dining room and sat around their favourite table, used only when they wanted to discuss something. Jasper had been dragged away from Bella by Alice. She had lost her patience with his new obsession and wanted to know what was with him. The rest of his family had the same thought.

Jasper was drawing in a deep breath.

'I have told you all about my past with Maria, but I never told anyone this, not even Alice.'

His eyes went to Alice and she gave him a sad look.

'It wasn't intentional, Alice. I never really understood until now.'

She nodded to him and grabbed his hand.

'It was near the end of my time with Maria, Peter had already left with Charlotte. Maria and I were in the middle of one of the worst wars we had fought, when the Volturi decided to intervene again. Maria was well connected and had a sixth sense about the Volturi, so once again she managed to stay out of the line of fire. With her, I survived too. This time Aro himself travelled with his subjects, which was highly improbable. Maria's interest was piqued. Why would Aro come? He could just let his guard do the dirty work, like always. I don't know how she got the information or how she survived getting near Aro, but somehow she stole his secret. I suspect she might have a gift to know when something interesting comes along and get her hands on it. She was different when she returned, telling me she found a new way to gain power over the other covens. She wouldn't tell me what it was, but from that time on she was distracted, leaving me to defend our territory. Sometimes she didn't check on me for months. I was getting more and more depressed and thought about ending my existence many times.' His expression became sad.

'Maria came to me. She told me she discovered a very powerful secret. She wouldn't tell me more, just that I needed to look for a child and that the child could give her more than enough power to end the wars and rule over the populated area's forever. She didn't tell me much, but I was not stupid. I guessed that she knew this from Aro and that the only reason he accompanied his guard was to look for the child himself. If he was desperate enough to leave the safety of his city, this child was really something special.'

He hesitated for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Edward read that he found it hard to tell this correctly.

'I can't tell you how this made me feel. I saw her power dazed eyes and for the very first time I was able to look at Maria and see her for whom she really was. I realized that she was never going to stop and that nothing would be enough for her. She was willing to do anything, even use a child, to get what she wanted. I would be forever at her side, fighting her battles, until she would kill me, just as she did with everybody else. I was useful now, but if I gained too much power, I knew she could easily dispose of me. Maria searched obsessively for the child and I watched her. Somehow, this knowledge changed me. I saw a flicker of light and my depression broke. When Peter returned I was finally able to let go of my former life and leave with him. I never understood why I found the courage to leave, but now I do. Peter gave me the opportunity, but knowing about the child gave me the courage to start a new life. Knowing that there was something else, something other than meaningless battles, something worthy of fighting for, made me strong enough. I promised myself that if I was ever going to find the child I would never let Maria or anyone else near her.'

His expression became determinant.

'In a way, she saved my life.'

They were all silent, staring blindly, lost in thoughts.

'My new life was all I ever wanted. I became distracted and tried to put a large gap between this life and my life with Maria. I didn't realize Bella was the child, until Eleazar told us. He knew more about the child than I did, but I think I closed my eyes for what was obvious. Now that I know, I cannot understand why I didn't see immediately.' He shook his head disapprovingly.

'I wondered a lot of things about Bella, but I never expected she was this child. What I do want to emphasize is that our troubles are great. Nobody of our world can ever find out about Bella or we will have a lot more than the Volturi to worry about.' Jasper finished his story.

'Do you think this means Bella has no parents? That she didn't exist before you found her in the forest?' Rose asked quietly. 'It would explain why she doesn't remember and why no one is looking for her.'

Edward shook his head.

'In the forest she asked me to call her Bella just like her mother did. I still think she selectively lost her memory. She doesn't know less about the world around her than any other four-year-old.'

_Edward is right. _Carlisle thought, but he didn't speak his thoughts, letting Alice speak instead.

'What concerns me is that for a so-called powerful child that is lusted after by many vampires, she seems so breakable.... She is so innocent.' Her voice died down with her last words. Her thoughts were extremely worried.

'She is just a child, but her gifts are showing.' Carlisle spoke seriously. 'Think about her ability to block both Edward and Eleazar and her strange ability to know things without anyone telling her. I think she is going to surprise us many times before we fully understand her. She may look like a normal child, but we cannot ignore she is more.'

_What does it matter?_

Edward's head jerked up in the direction of that thought. Esme's eyes were soft and tender.

'Does it really matter what she is or what she can do?' Everybody was staring at Esme. 'We are all strange in our own way and we all have our quirks. The only important thing is that Bella means something to us.' Her eyes grew big with emotion. 'We love her and isn't that the only thing that matters?'

The room was silent after Esme's speech, but it was not silent for Edward.

_Absolutely! I so don't care what kind of freak our girl is! _Emmett

_We should not underestimate the child's importance. I am afraid we are not enough to protect her._ Carlisle

_If we fail to protect this child, the consequences could be disastrous and not only for our family. _Jasper

_We will have to be extremely careful. I have to watch out for Maria as well as Aro._ Alice

_Of course we love her, but I am worried about the dog that crossed Edward's path. What if he knows something? _Rosalie.

They decided to be careful, but there wasn't much they could do besides living without attracting attention. They were already doing that to the fullest of their ability. Their meeting ended and after a lot of worrying Edward decided to watch Bella sleep. He did that every time he felt restless, it always calmed him. She was sleeping dreamlessly with a peaceful expression. He was happy that at least one person was free from worry and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way for as long as he could.

The next day Bella was at school. Esme and Rosalie were taking the women of the Denali's shopping, Eleazar was wandering somewhere on his own, Carlisle was at work and Jasper and Emmett were hunting. Alice and Edward were the only ones in the house. They wanted to pick Bella up from school. Alice liked picking up Bella even more than shopping and Edward just couldn't let Bella out of his sight longer than was completely necessary. They were in different rooms, Edward was playing the piano and Alice was working on a fashion project in her study. He wasn't focussed on her thoughts, until he heard her piercing scream.

'No!'

Edward was up before he knew it. Her scream could only mean one thing and it scared him so much he couldn't breathe.

_Edward! Bella's future just went blank!_

The fear and panic that followed overwhelmed him. For a moment he couldn't move. Alice was at his side and ripped him from his panic.

'We have to get to her school right now!' She screamed in his ear.

It was enough to shake him lose. They were on their way in record time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A missing girl**

'Are we going to be too late?' He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

He was driving top speed in his car towards her school. If someone saw him now they would think he was a lunatic. He wasn't inconspicuous and it was the first time he didn't care.

_Yes._

Even the voice in her head sounded broken. All he could see in her visions of Bella's future was nothing, not even a single image.

'Does it mean she is...' He couldn't finish his question. The potential answer was too much for him to bear.

_I don't know, but we have to try regardless._

Yes, they had to try. Edward knew that if there was even a small chance they could save her, he would give everything for that chance. Alice took out her phone, but Edward concentrated on getting to her school as fast as possible. Only flashes of the conversation Alice had with Carlisle came through his panicked haze.

'...on our way...'

'...call the others...'

'...follow us as soon as you're able...'

He came to a screeching stop in front of her school, when Alice hung up her phone. A group of small children was playing outside and they all looked up startled by the loud sounds of their arrival. The teacher outside was talking to another teacher and Edward sensed their panic. He was out of his car faster than humanly possible and Alice joined him. One of the teachers came to them. Her face was pained. She should have been surprised by their arrival, but her mind was too busy panicking.

_This is terrible! What if she got hurt because of me. I could never forgive myself._

'You are the relatives of Bella, aren't you?' She asked timid.

'Yes, where is she?' Alice answered, her voice tense.

_Oh no! This is really bad!_

Edward almost growled aloud, but could keep it inside just barely.

'A man came. He told me he was her uncle and he needed to talk to her. He told me it was very important and Bella seemed to be unafraid of the man. She even smiled to him. I let him talk to her outside, the kids were playing there, but kept my eyes on them. Everything seemed to be alright.' She was on the verge of falling apart. It was a miracle her story came out so clearly. 'I turned my head for maybe three seconds, I swear, but when I turned back they were gone.'

Tears ran over her cheeks and she trembled fervently.

'I am so sorry.' Her voice was barely audible. 'I called the police.'

Edward wanted to hate her, to hate the woman that lost his precious Bella, but it wasn't really her fault. A normal human could have never taken someone in such a short time and he read in her mind that she spoke the truth about the three seconds. No, something other than human had taken Bella and there was no way the police or any other human bureau could help them.

'Where did you see them last?'

He didn't have to wait for her answer. In her mind he saw the place as clearly as she did. Woods were surrounding the school, just like everywhere else and it was likely they had disappeared in there.

'Follow me.' He hissed low to Alice and before the startled teacher could respond they had disappeared in the forest, following the scent of Bella mixed with werewolf.

Edward stopped in his tracks the moment he smelled the slightly human scent mixed with wolf strongly. In front of him were standing four werewolves in their human form. The odds were going to be two against one. Edward was not impressed. He was sure he and Alice could defeat them easily. Alice was behind him, but she was not far.

'We meet again.' The middle man whispered.

Edward did his best to remember the Quileutes he once met, but he didn't recognize any of their faces.

'And you are?' He spitted.

'My name is Billy Black. We have been waiting for you.'

Billy Black? Now that made some sense. This was clearly Ephraim's offspring, probably his son.

_Waiting to tell you that we took the child and we will not give her back. _

Alice was beside him now.

'What did you do to Bella? Where is she?' The panic in her voice was clear.

'She is safe.' Billy answered calmly.

'Where is she?' Edward asked again.

He knew Billy wasn't going to answer, but Billy didn't know he could read his mind and he hoped to find the answer there. It worked. Billy remembered how they took Bella away. He saw Bella strapped on the back of some other werewolf. She was unconscious, her eyes closed. Was she hurt?

'What did you do to her?' He snarled.

Billy looked at him strangely.

_They seem genuinely concerned for her, strange..._

'We made her sleep and took her away. She is not hurt.'

'What do you want from her?' Alice asked.

Edward thought it was beside the point, he didn't really care about their reasoning, but he let it play out.

'The signs told us, she had finally resurfaced. We were very surprised the signs came from an unpopulated area in Alaska, but it didn't took us long to find her with you.' His sharp eyes were on Edward's face.

'We have waited long enough.'

'For what?'

'For her.' He answered. 'She belongs with us. We are her real protectors.'

Edward growled.

'We are her family.'

'You might have made yourself believe that, but no human could be worthy enough to take care of her, least of all a bunch of bloodsuckers. She is ours.'

The way he said the last statement, brought out the worst in Edward. Hate boiled up and he could barely contain his anger.

'If you hurt one hair on her head, I swear to God I will hunt you down until my last breath.' He hissed. 'Give her back to us right now!'

He took an offensive crawl, but felt Alice restrain him.

'No Edward, don't!' She yelled.

_Not yet, if you kill them now, it will be a lot more difficult to find Bella. Be patient!_

The three men beside Billy Black were shivering and Edward saw them change. They were young werewolves and couldn't control their shape shifting yet. His aggressive action caused them to change. What he experienced next, stopped him in his tracks more effectively than Alice did. He suddenly could hear a lot of voices. It took him a moment to understand he could hear the minds of everyone in their pack. His mind was immediately drawn to the thoughts of the werewolves that were carrying Bella.

_Oh no, she is waking up. It is too soon, we didn't bring her far enough yet._

_Stay calm, she cannot fall off._

_But what if she panics? She is carried by a werewolf. We cannot allow her to get hurt. Maybe we should stop just in case. A little pause to make sure she is calm and alright._

Edward took a defensive position, a little in front of Alice. He needed to keep reading their minds.

'You have broken the treaty with this action.' Alice accused. 'You promised to keep out of our territory.'

'We don't care about the treaty or our promises.' Billy answered, still in human form.

_She is really waking up now. I am stopping._

Edward saw through their minds that the werewolf carrying Bella had stopped and cut the bonds that restrained Bella on his back. She slipped to the ground and opened her eyes.

'We will kill you for this.' Alice threatened.

She wasn't normally so violent, but Bella meant too much for her to contain her hatred.

'We will gladly fight and give our lives to protect the child.'

Edward understood now. Billy and his three companions had volunteered to stay and fight so that the others could escape with Bella. They were sacrificing their lives.

One of the werewolves with Bella had changed back and was talking with Bella.

'_It is alright. You are safe.'_

_Bella stared at him in astonishment._

'_Where am I?'_

_How will I explain? _The werewolf asked himself, hesitating. _I cannot explain too much. We need to be able to get on our way as fast as possible._

'_We need to take you somewhere. Don't be afraid, it will be somewhere no one can ever hurt you.'_

Bella was very much afraid, Edward could read it easily from her face.

'_Edward! Where is Edward?' She yelled unsettled._

Edward tensed. Never in his life had he wanted to be somewhere else as much as he wanted now. He needed to be there for her. Her fear and her yelling his name were like an undeniable siren call. If he would run now, there was a chance he could catch them. The trail was still fresh and they had stopped running, but the four werewolves before him would most likely stop him and after he had disposed of them, he would surely be too late to catch up with Bella. He saw no way out.

'She needs me.' His words were lost, broken.

Billy just shook his head.

_It is too dangerous to leave her with the bloodsuckers._

He could barely hear the words above the sudden loud growls that were surrounding them. He had concentrated so hard on the minds of the pack, he hadn't heard this.

Emmett and Jasper had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dancing with wolves**

Jasper jumped in front of Alice. Edward wanted to say something to him, but before he could, Jasper had already thrown himself on the two leftmost werewolves. Edward could see he was frantic, having no clear thoughts besides defending the two people he loved most, Alice and Bella. Emmett was saner, but only barely. He jumped in after Jasper, but was conscious enough to send Edward on his way.

_Edward! If you know where Bella is, I suggest you go find her right now and let us deal with these mutts._

Edward didn't have to be told twice. He was waiting for this opportunity from the beginning. Without a backward glance he was on his way, following Bella's trail. He had never run this fast in his life. Her pleading voice and fearful face were rerunning in his head repeatedly, spurring him on, and driving him to the limit. He was out of range of any minds, so he knew Alice hadn't followed him, probably because she couldn't keep up with him anyway.

He didn't know how long he ran. It seemed to take forever, a never-ending torture of imagining Bella getting hurt by the stupid mutts. Sometimes he almost lost her trail and needed to concentrate for a while. He cursed himself many times.

When he heard the first pieces of thoughts coming from the pack, he quickly searched for a werewolf close to Bella. It didn't take him long. From the direction of those thoughts, he guessed that Bella was only a few miles north of him. Only a few miles away from Bella. He sighed and watched her through the mind of the werewolf.

She was standing with her back to a tree and nobody was moving. Edward was very relieved, she was not hurt, until he saw she was crying.

'_Take me back to my family right now!' _She yelled through her tears.

She tried to give them one of her stares, which worked so well on Edward and his family, but didn't seem to enchant the werewolves very much. Maybe it was because they were in wolf form or maybe her panic was blocking her ability.

The young man in front of her tried to calm her down with little success.

_This is taking too long, maybe we should hit her unconscious and take her away by force. It is for her own good._

_No way! We are not allowed to hurt the child._

_You saw for yourself that one of the vampires is on his way. There is no time!_

Edward growled and leaped the last width between them in a few strong jumps. He landed in the middle of the group.

'Don't you dare lay a hand on her.' He hissed.

For a short moment everybody was completely still. Bella's relieved voice filled the air.

'Edward! Edward!'

She jumped into his arms and he held her closer than he ever had in his life. She pushed her face in his shirt and sobbed. Her breathing hitched. She tried to tell him something but through her tears and sobbing, she was not capable of forming coherent sentences. All Edward could think about was having Bella safely in his arms. A weight fell from his shoulders and if he could cry, he would have. His arms were tightly around her and he inhaled her familiar scent. Softly he tried to calm her, caressing the back of her head.

'Shh, shh, sweetheart, I am here with you. You are safe now.' He whispered in her ear.

'You are safe now.'

_The filthy bloodsucker actually thinks she is safe with him. Unbelievable!_

_Yeh right, she is safe with you, until you suck her dry or "accidentally" break her neck. Come on! Give her up, bloodsucker!_

Normally these snide remarks would annoy the hell out of him, but Edward was too busy being absorbed in having Bella back to care about the opinions of some dogs.

Bella calmed down, but he kept comforting her. He knew the only reason the werewolves were holding back was because he was holding Bella. They didn't want to risk killing her in the middle of their fight. They were circling him, making sure there was no way he could escape. He needed to think of some way to make sure Bella was safe so he could deal with these mutts.

Bella was clamping on his shirt with all her strength and she burrowed her face deeply in his chest. There was no way he could let her go now. They were at an impasse. The werewolves wouldn't attack him while he held Bella and he wouldn't let go of her. Edward's only hope lay with his brothers. He eagerly listened in for the fight.

Jasper was fighting like a fury. He was everywhere, keeping the werewolves from Alice and from escaping in Edward's direction. One of the werewolves was badly hurt and the others were in a less than healthy shape. Emmett had less luck than Jasper with finishing off his opponent. Emmett was strong, but this werewolf was fast and agile and he avoided most of Emmett's attacks. This was irritating the hell out of Emmett. Edward smiled. Taking Emmett's irritation out of the equation, they were winning and it wouldn't be long before his brothers could come and help him. The werewolves around him realized this as well.

_What should we do? We cannot stay here!_

_We will not leave the girl._

They debated how they could best take him out with the least risk of hurting Bella. Multiple scenarios ran through their heads and Edward was happy with his gift. He would be ready for everything they could throw at him. A new development stopped them from executing their first plan.

'_Stop this! Right now!'_

Carlisle jumped in between Jasper and his two opponents, trying to break up the fight.

'_Stop! Stop!'_

Carlisle's yells were finally reaching ears and Jasper took a step back. Carlisle stood right in front of him.

'_Jasper, listen to me. Calm yourself down and calm the others down too.'_

Jasper's eyes were hazy from his blind fury, but when Carlisle spoke a glimmer of reason came back to him. Very slowly he relaxed, loosening one muscle at the time. Using his powers, all of the werewolves began to relax as well.

_'Good.'_ Carlisle spoke softly to him. He turned back to the werewolves.

_'Who is your leader?'_

Billy Black changed back to his human form and took a step forward.

_'I am.'_

_'I like to speak to you, please.'_ Authority rang in Carlisle's voice. '_Alone.'_

Edward tensed. He didn't like this for two reasons. Firstly, he couldn't follow his father's conversation if he left the pack and secondly because he didn't like his father and a werewolf alone. Carlisle was no fighter and if he was hurt, it would be devastating. He was the foundation of their family, the very best of them all. Nevertheless, there was nothing he could do. He was surrounded by werewolves, quite a distance away and even with how much his father meant to him, Bella was his first priority. There was nothing more to do but wait and luckily the werewolves around him figured the same.

He took a few steps towards a large tree and sat down at the base, cradling Bella against him. She was breathing normally and looked up to him carefully from his chest. Her big brown eyes stared into his and happiness filled him. She was with him and he hadn't lost her. Everything else shrank in comparison to this joy. He caressed the tears from her face and she smiled to him. He sighed deeply. He wondered when this girl had become the sole reason for his existence and happiness.

Waiting wasn't so bad now that he was holding Bella, but he could see that Emmett was getting restless again and that Jasper's power to ensure that everybody stayed nice and quiet were wavering with his own resolve. Edward hoped Carlisle came with a miracle solution rather sooner than later. His prays were answered not long after he voiced those words in his head, when Carlisle came back together with Billy.

'_Settle down, all of you. We will not fight anymore.'_ Billy spoke in a clear voice. He turned back to Carlilse. _'You can go and get your daughter and son.'_

Edward drew in a gasp of breath in surprise. How had Carlisle managed to not only end the fighting, get Bella back, but also managed to get Billy to acknowledge that Bella was his daughter? It was absolutely beyond him and that bothered him. He was used to knowing everything and he didn't like mysteries. It didn't bother him that much though, because he mostly felt incredibly relieved it was all over. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were on their way and he could finally let go of his anxieties concerning Bella. She was singing softly against his chest and the werewolves perked their ears to hear her voice.

His journey to Bella had seemed endless, but it didn't take that long before he could hear the familiar thoughts of his family. He jumped up together with Bella and waited impatiently. The werewolves noticed too, because they were shifting around nervous. A large amount of vampires colliding with nervous young werewolves didn't seem to be the best idea and he was happy with the order that came from Billy.

_Return to Forks!_

The werewolves were eager to leave and dissapeared between the trees. Edward made an unbreakable shield around Bella with his arms and braced himself. One by one his family collided against him, throwing their arms around him and Bella. He had seen through Alice's mind that this was going to happen.

_Bella! Bella! Bella!!_ Alice

_Thank God, they are both alright. _Carlisle

_Great, she is not hurt! Rose would have killed me and I would really miss the little one. _Emmett

_We can never let this happen again. We cannot leave her alone anymore. _Jasper

Bella was crying, but not out of fear. Alice took her from his grip and pressed many kisses on her whole face.

'Don't you ever scare me like that again.' Alice sobbed.

'I am sorry.' Bella said, while she embraced Alice tightly.

Jasper took her in his arms next.

'You have to promise us that you will never talk to strangers again. Will you promise?' He asked sternly.

Bella nodded, her big eyes staring directly in Jasper's. He let go of his strict posture immediately and pressed her against him.

_I am so glad you are alright._

His family lingered for a moment around Bella, making sure that every inch of her was perfectly fine, until Carlisle suggested they headed home. Edward suddenly remembered that the rest of their family didn't know everything was fine and were probably still dying out of concern. Carlisle thought the same thing and took out his phone on their way home. They traveled with Alice in the middle holding Bella and Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and himself distributed equally around them. The werewolves could still be close and they weren't taking any chances. Home had never been a more wantable place to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**The sacrifice**

They arrived home quickly. Esme and Rosalie were waiting for them to throw their arms around Bella and the rest of the family. Bella was completely exhausted, so they brought her to bed immediately after diner.

Edward sat next to Bella. She was sleeping soundly. He was afraid that she would have trouble sleeping after her awful experience and was glad to see her peaceful expression. He stayed with her just in case. Carlisle walked in quietly and sat beside him.

_How is she?_

'Relatively well, she was asleep before I could finish her song.' He whispered.

_She is strong._

'Yes she is.' His voice held so much love that Carlisle smiled.

Carlisle watched her for a moment, his thoughts solely on Bella, until he stood up to leave again. Edward was not prepared to let him go yet. His curiosity burned and an unknown fear struggled inside his heart.

'What did you say?' He asked before Carlisle could leave.

_I assume you are referring to my negotiation with Billy Black?_

He nodded and Carlisle sighed. His thoughts were guarded and Edward was sure there was something he didn't want him to know.

_I told Billy how important Bella was to our family, that she belonged with us. I swore that we would always protect her._

'And that was enough?' He asked sceptically.

_No, I had to make a deal. The werewolves are allowed to come to our home at any time and any moment to make sure that Bella is still perfectly fine._

Edward shook his head. Great, now they will have to put up with the dogs twenty for seven.

_I also had to promise to return to Forks and stay there with Bella, in exactly ten years._

'Why?'

_He was cryptic about the reason, telling me only that they wished to be able to watch over her closely from that time on._

'What if they mean her harm?'

_I don't think so, Edward. He said it was for her protection only. We will all move to Forks and watch over her. She will still be living with us._

Edward thought about it and Carlisle watched him, still guarding his thoughts carefully. Something was not right. There was no way the werewolves would let her go this easily. They were quite determined to take her away. There had to be something else, something Carlisle wasn't telling him.

'You are hiding something from me. What else did you have to do?' His voice trembled when he asked this question.

Somewhere deep inside him he already knew the answer, but he couldn't acknowledge it until he heard it from Carlisle himself. Carlisle shook his head and Edward couldn't read the answer. Carlisle was very good in controlling his thoughts around him.

_They were in a tight spot, going up against too many vampires. Billy saw the wisdom in making this deal._

It sounded logical. The werewolves were on the losing hand and making the deal would be in their best interest.

No, something was not right. He had seen their minds and they would have fought to their deaths. It was too simple, too easy.

'Father, please just tell me. What else did you have to offer him?'

Carlisle turned his back to him and took a few steps to the door. For a moment Edward thought he wasn't going to know the answer, but then he heard a soft whisper in his mind.

_My life._

Carlisle opened the door and left Edward devastated.

He turned back to Bella and watched the girl that not only had his life tied to her, but now Carlisle's life as well. If she would die, two vampires would die with her. Edward realized how deep Carlisle's love was for his family. His father would do anything to protect each and every member. His sacrifice was the ultimate sign of this love. Was there anything a father wouldn't do for his children? If Edward's reasons to protect Bella hadn't already been infinitely large they would now have doubled. He loved his father so deeply. He couldn't imagine a world without him, especially because Carlisle had survived for so long and the wisdom he had gathered in these years was immense. Every day he tried to live up to his example, to have a conscience as pure and good as Carlisle's, to deserve the trust Carlisle had in him.

He felt tired, not physically tired but mentally. It had been a long day and he wished he could sleep like the little girl before him. He wanted to be able to dream and let go of everything for a few blissful hours. His family, including the Denali's, hadn't left Bella's side for the rest of the day. It had effected all of them and not in a good way. They were afraid now. If Bella could be taken so easily. The danger the Volturi and Maria could bring suddenly seemed very real and close. Jasper had made a schedule for them, to guard her when she was at school. Rosalie had volunteered for tomorrow before Edward could. She was pretty shaken up, especially because she wasn't there to defend Bella and help Emmett.

Suddenly Edward smiled. Somewhere in the house Alice had made a decision about going on a trip and she was checking the future to see if her plans had a chance to succeed. Apparently they did, because he saw flashes of everyone somewhere on a sunny beach. Alice had figured that it would be a good way for everybody to relax and for Bella to forget. He had to admit it was probably not a bad idea. Maybe a change in scenery would help them.

Alice had the others convinced quickly and within two days they were on one of their private sandy beaches in Brazil. They had many vacation spots, like beaches, houses and even an island. This beach was not large, but it was secluded and guaranteed their privacy. They invited the Denali's to come along, but they respectfully declined their offer. Edward thought it was for the best, they needed some family fun time with just the eight of them.

They were absolutely having fun. It was a very strange picture to see so many vampires sparkling in the sun on the beach. Rosalie and Alice were enjoying the sun in their bikinis and Emmett was chasing Bella along the beach line. Her laughter filled the air around them. The sun tinted her hair slightly red and it fell in long waves over her shoulders. Underneath the bright blue sky she was even more beautiful.

'Bella, be careful!'

Rosalie chided Emmett for driving Bella into the water while she couldn't swim. The water had some kind of thrall on Bella. They had to pull her out of it a few times now. She came running towards him.

'Edward!' She yelled breathless. 'Will you teach me how to swim?'

He hesitated. She was a little bit young for swimming and the ocean wasn't the best place to learn. The waves were high and wild. She gave him her big puppy dog look.

'Please Edward.'

As soon as she started pleading, he knew he was lost. There was no way he could deny her anything then. It was really too bad she had learned this trick.

'Please.'

'Okay, okay.' He gave in. 'But we have to be very careful.'

She jumped up excited, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ocean.

'Alice, Rose!' She yelled.

'Yes, sweetie?' Alice answered.

'Edward is going to teach me how to swim.'

Both Alice and Rose gave him a dark look.

_You better be careful! _Alice

_Why did you agree to that? She is too young to swim, especially in the ocean. You really are a sucker when it comes to her, aren't you? _Rose

He scowled at both of them.

'Isn't it great?' Bella asked, oblivious to Rose and Alice's caution.

'Yes, Bella.' Rose answered. 'But you have to be patient. Those who go too fast, will stumble.'

Alice checked the future and settled back down. Bella wasn't going to drown, so Alice was okay with it. Bella pulled his hand again and he walked after her into the ocean.

He took a few steps in, until the water was up till Bella's thighs. The waves splashed around her and she was already having trouble standing. He really shouldn't have agreed to this.

'Don't let go of my hand, Bella.' He said seriously.

She nodded nervous. He wondered if she was too afraid to continue, but she bit her lip and gathered courage. He smiled broadly, she was so brave. He took another two steps forward. The water came to her chin. This was deep enough. He pulled her up slightly and put two arms under her, pulling her horizontal in the water on her belly. He let her drift like this for a while, making sure her head was above the water all the time. She was having so much fun drifting like this in the waves that he decided to try something else. He pulled her on his back. Bella anchored her arms around his neck like normal and he began to swim. While he was swimming, he told her exactly what moves he was making, so she could maybe copy this later. He had her full interest. He speeded up until she was laughing loudly in his ear.

'Hold on tightly.' He said.

He felt Bella's grip tightening. A big wave was coming and Edward waited for the right moment and dove in. Bella gave a cry out of excitement. He played with her for a while in the waves and went to calmer water to resume their swimming lessons. She was a quick learner, but after some time she was having trouble staying above the water. He noticed it when she was coughing up water more frequently. Right before he decided to stop, he heard Esme.

_That's enough Edward. She is getting tired._

His mother was studying them from a small distance and he nodded to her. He gathered up Bella and carried her out of the ocean, after promising her that they were going to go again tomorrow.

'Do you think Jazz will help me too?' She asked.

Jasper was inside their beach house, reading a book, but of course he had heard her request.

_Tell her I will join you two tomorrow._

He told her and she was even more excited for the next day. Alice really was a Godsend, this trip was her best idea ever. Bella was so happy and careless. Everything seemed to be forgotten. He wished it could always be this way. Her happiness even overshadowed his own sorrows. Esme was waiting for them near the beach house with a towel. Bella eagerly told her everything she had done and learned. She took Bella from him, taking her into the house. Edward smiled. When she had some practice swimming, he was definitely going to take her snorkelling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nightmares**

A year had passed since Bella joined them. Alice had decided to make the day Edward found her Bella's birthday. The whole family was very enthusiastic about it. They never had an opportunity to celebrate real birthdays and Alice went out of her way to ensure Bella received the party she deserved. Alice thought of everything, cake, decorations and presents and she invited all of Bella's classmates. Bella knew nothing about it.

Edward was concerned about one thing. Bella had settled in school and didn't find it unpleasant to go, even after what happened there, but the children in her class didn't seem to interest her as much as they should. Her classmates tried very hard to get her attention, which she politely gave, but it was never more than that. She opened up so easily to everyone in his family, but was almost completely closed down to everyone else. First he thought she just needed time, but after a year she still didn't have even one human friend. He pondered about it silently the night before Bella's birthday. He was standing in the living room, staring blindly outside.

_Something bothering you, son?_

Carlisle stood beside him.

'I am concerned.'

_Bella?_

Edward smiled. His father knew him well, if something was worrying him it was almost always about Bella.

'Alice invited all her classmates for her birthday party tomorrow, but I am wondering if Bella is going to appreciate this gesture?'

_Why wouldn't she? Every little girl likes the attention she gets on her birthday._

'She has been in school for a year now, but did you ever hear her talk about someone in school she really likes? She never asks to play with anyone after school or brings a friend with her.'

_Do you think the other children don't like her?_

'No, I have read their minds and most of them like her. They find her interesting and kind.' Edward sighed. 'If there is any estrangement between Bella and her classmates it is mostly because Bella lets it be that way.'

_I can't believe she would purposely do that. She let us into her heart so easily._

'I heard the thoughts of one of her teachers. Bella is never unkind to them and she helps them. She just keeps them at a distance. The teacher is concerned about it. She thinks Bella is too closed down compared to a normal child.'

_You are concerned this is our fault._

Carlisle hit a nerve there. He was worried that living with them made her less perceptible for human contact.

'What if living in our world, makes her an outsider in theirs?'

_I don't think you can put it that simply, Edward. You forget that Bella is an outsider to begin with. She may look like a human and feel like one, but she is not one of them. She doesn't realize this yet, but subconsciously she probably feels this very well. Maybe she feels that she doesn't belong in their world._

It pained him to think of Bella as an outsider in any kind of world.

'What should we do about it?'

_I am not sure we should do anything about it. If Bella is happy living like this then why should we force her in another life? She laughs, she plays, she learns and she grows. What else can we expect from a child?_

_Yes, what else?_ Edward agreed.

_Listen son, people always try to put everything special or out of the ordinary back to what they believe is normal behaviour. What if this life is what Bella needs? Would you really want to force her into something different?_

'No, so what if she likes spending time with vampires more than she likes spending time with humans.' He added sarcastically.

_She doesn't like vampires more than humans, she likes us more. She can connect better with us than with humans. We are special too._

_But if you are that concerned about it, you should talk to her. You understand each other and I am sure she will tell you if something is making her unhappy._

Edward nodded. Carlisle was right. He could always talk to her and it was no use worrying about it now. Carlisle was probably right about the whole thing. He wanted to acknowledge this when Carlisle grabbed his shoulder to stop him from talking.

_Shh, do you hear that?_

He listened intently and heard something. He didn't like the sounds and they came from the direction of Bella's bedroom. Before he could react, Jasper was rushing up the stairs.

_Bella is in distress!_

He rushed after Jasper into Bella's room. She was sleeping, but it wasn't peacefully. She was struggling in her bed, murmuring distressed sounds. Jasper shook her to wake her up, but she didn't respond.

'Jasper, what is wrong?' Carlisle asked.

'She is sending strong waves of fear and distress and something else. I don't understand this.'

She was really thrashing around in her blankets now. Tears were running over her cheeks, it was hard to look at.

'Jasper, help her control her emotions. Use your powers!' Carlisle pressed.

Edward knew from Jasper's mind, he was already using his powers. Edward tried to wake her up, but had the same result as Jasper. He tried to calm her down, caressing her and speaking to her, but he didn't seem to reach her. She was yelling out words.

'No! No! Don't!'

Jasper's face contorted into pain.

_Her emotions are spiralling out of control. It is almost too much for me to handle. We have to do something!_

Carlisle bowed over her.

'Her heart is beating too fast, like a panic.'

Jasper was using the full force of his ability to control her, but somehow it was not enough. Beats of sweat pearled on her skin and she gasped to get air. It reminded Edward of someone who was dying. He felt his own panic rise.

_Edward! Keep it together! I can't handle your emotions right now._

'Stay calm, both of you.' Carlisle warned. 'It is a nightmare. She just has to wake up.'

_It is a nightmare that is scaring her to death._ Jasper thought frantic.

Edward did everything to pull himself together. He swallowed away his panic and shook Bella again. Still nothing.

'Help her! Please!' Bella shouted.

Carlisle did something that froze Edward out of shock. He slapped her. It didn't help. Her heart raced even faster and Carlisle's look became immensely worried. He rushed out of the bedroom and was back in a second, holding his case. He took out an injection needle and a bottle, filled the needle and without hesitation pushed the needle inside the muscle of her arm.

'I gave her Valium, that should lower her heart rate.'

They waited breathless for a change. Jasper was concentrated fully on keeping her emotions in check. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed. Edward grabbed her and looked into her eyes. He tried to connect with her, but she stared blindly in front of her. She was still not truly awake. Her eyes triggered nothing.

She sat there stiffly, no reaction to anything in the outside world. Edward looked at Jasper questionably.

_She is calming down._

Her heartbeat was lowering and her breathing became more regular. They waited anxiously for her to give a reaction. After several minutes she did. She blinked her eyes and tears were falling again. Her body was trembling.

'Rose!' She yelled suddenly. 'Rose!'

Her voice was filled with lingering fear and pain.

_Edward, get Rosalie. She is in the garage, she can't hear us._

The garage was on the other side of the house with many soundproof walls in between, so there was indeed a good chance Rosalie didn't hear Bella's calls. He rushed towards the garage. He didn't want to leave Bella, not even for a second, but he understood he was the one to go, with Carlisle's medical experience and Jasper's powers. His gift was no good at all when it concerned Bella. He threw open the garage door. Rose was working on one of her cars, bending down under the hood.

'Rose! Bella needs you!' He urged.

She stood up immediately.

_What?! What is wrong with Bella?'_

He didn't have time to explain.

'Just go to her!'

Together they ran to her room. Rose was at Bella's side immediately, caressing her hair from her sweaty face.

'Bella, sweetheart, what is wrong?'

She didn't answer, but threw her arms around Rosalie and pushed herself against her chest. Rose held her close.

_Edward, what is going on here?_

He didn't answer, because he didn't understand himself.

Rosalie waited for a few minutes, letting Bella clamp herself against her.

'Bella,' she tried carefully, 'can you tell me why you are upset?'

Bella withdrew and her eyes were on Rosalie, as if she was searching for reassurance there. Somehow she found it, because she braced herself and spoke softly.

'I saw a girl. She was all alone and she was beautiful. She was walking down the streets in the dark.'

Bella hesitated when Rosalie's face fell in a grimace.

'Go on, Bella.' She whispered.

Bella's eyes filled with new tears.

'She saw some men and she walked towards them, but they were bad men. They hurt her. They hurt her so much.'

Her tears were spilling over and her lips were trembling while she spoke.

'I saw the face of the girl clearly when she was bleeding on the ground. The girl was you.'

Rosalie's face held the pain brought on by the memory.

'You were in so much pain, I could feel it, but I couldn't help you.'

Bella's breathing accelerated again and her sobbing continued.

'You were all alone.' She whispered in between her sobs. 'Nobody helped you.'

Rosalie was for a moment completely taken by her pain, but suddenly her eyes snapped back to Bella.

'I wasn't alone, Bella. Somebody did help me.' Her eyes went to Carlisle, who walked closer and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. 'Carlisle found me and he saved my life. He gave me a second chance, a new life.'

'You do not want this life.'

Edward gasped out of surprise. Somehow Bella had addressed Rosalie's feelings perfectly.

'No, Bella.' Rose said gently. 'At that time I didn't want this life, but then I met Emmett and I learned how to love. I am not sorry, because if this didn't happen to me, I would have never met you.'

Bella locked her eyes with Rosalie.

'I wish there was someone there to protect you, just like you are here to protect me.'

Edward felt immensely hurt, knowing that two innocent girls had to go through this experience, one of them his girl, _his heart_.

'Will you stay with me for awhile?' Bella asked.

'Of course.'

Rosalie settled down on the side of Bella's bed and Jasper, Carlisle and Edward left her room. They needed some time together.

Edward checked his phone and saw that Alice had called him ten times. She, Esme and Emmett were hunting just to be safe for the party tomorrow. He had ignored all of the phone calls, not even hearing them. Jasper called her back quickly, explaining that Bella was safe for the moment. Edward waited impatiently for Jasper to join him and Carlisle. He wanted to talk to both of them. He was confused and Jasper probably felt it, because he cut his conversation short and joined them.

'What does it mean?' Edward asked quickly.

'It means that she has the ability to, for lack of a better word, _dream_ about the past.' Carlisle answered.

'She doesn't dream.' Jasper said quietly. 'She experienced the past. She felt everything Rosalie felt, even the pain.'

Edward felt the sting of desperation, how could he protect her from that?

'What can we do?'

Carlisle was in doctor mode.

'Tomorrow before her party I will bring her with me to the hospital. I need to make an EGC. It is not unlikely there is some damage done to her heart, maybe we need to give her medication. I will do a full check-up.'

Edward wished they didn't have to wait till tomorrow. He was suddenly very anxious for a hospital filled with medical equipment.

'How can we prevent this from happening again?'

'If we assumed right and she experiences the past, then we should talk to her about our pasts, so she knows what to expect.' Carlisle suggested.

'I can help.' Jasper contributed. 'I will practice controlling her emotions every day with her from now on. I can make sure her physical reactions to her emotions are less extreme the next time.'

Carlisle agreed. Edward watched Jasper. He was pondering over something.

_I understand now why I have this gift._

He arched his eyebrow at Jasper.

_If I didn't have this gift do you think Bella would have survived tonight or another night? This proofs that she is meant to live with us and that we are best equipped to protect her._

Edward cursed this destiny. He couldn't understand how she was meant to have a gift that made her suffer this way. Why did she have to carry this burden? He would give everything in the world if it meant he could carry it for her.

'Why would she have this gift, what use is it, except to torture her?' His voice held anger, it was so unfair.

Carlisle shook his head.

'Understanding the past can be powerful knowledge, Edward. Everything that happens to us makes us who we are. We live and we learn. The talent to learn from everyones mistakes, not just your own...' His voice died out.

'She is too young.'

'I agree, but we cannot change that. We _can_ help her to deal with this gift in every way we can.'

Carlisle's words didn't help with his anger. Her fate was too cruel, she didn't deserve it. He sighed deeply, the problem of her social skills with humans was suddenly very small compared to this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Impossibly healthy**

Edward walked into Bella's room quietly.

'How is she?' He asked.

_Sleeping soundly. No signs of any dreams or nightmares._

He sighed relieved. There was no way he could handle another dream in the same night. He was still hoping fruitlessly it was a onetime thing.

'May I?'

Rose bowed over Bella and softly kissed her cheek. She got up and left for the door.

_Don't wake her up._

He slowly walked closer and took Rose her position on the side of the bed. He kept his eyes on her face. His heart was stinging painfully while he stared at her beautiful face. His sweet, innocent Bella. Why couldn't he protect her better? So far, he let her get abducted by a bunch of wolves and let her have nightmares that almost kill her.

Her hair was curling on her pillow. Softly he caressed a string of hair out of her face and tugged it behind her ear.

This so-called gift of hers scared the hell out of him and not only because it was hurting her, although that was his main concern, but also because his past held horrors that were mostly his own fault. He was not proud of those years and he was going to have to tell her about them.

He saw himself with red blazing eyes, standing over the bodies of the men he had killed. He could feel the life draining from his victims, see the light go out in their eyes. He remembered very well what it felt like to be a murderer, to be a monster. Did she have to experience this with him? Did she have to see his shame?

It was not so much for himself that he was so afraid. If she would be scared of him, or dislike him because of his past actions, it would hurt him immensely, but it was exactly what he deserved. He was afraid, because he knew how it felt like to carry the memory of committing a murder inside you. He would do anything to spare her from this fate. Her innocence was going to be shattered in a million pieces. He couldn't accept that, she was just a little girl.

He could hate himself for the mistakes he made. It was one thing to pay the price for your own mistakes but a whole other thing if someone has to pay the price with you, especially if that person is someone you love.

He loved her so much. Every day of the past year he had felt his love for her grow. She was so completely in tune with him now. When she was hurting, he was hurting more. She was his world.

He sat at her side, brooding about it for the rest of the night.

Early in the morning Alice came storming into the room, very excited.

_I just won the privilege of waking Bella on her birthday from Emmett. I cheated of course, but he doesn't know that._

She smiled broadly and Edward didn't understand. He felt as if nothing could make him smile ever again.

'Did Jasper explain what happened?' He asked incredulous.

Her expression went from joy to horror very fast. She sat down next to Edward.

_I am so afraid for her, Edward._

Her brow furrowed.

_My past is hidden from me. What if my past is so traumatic I forgot and she has to experience it instead of me. I can't live with that, but I can't even help her. I am so useless._

He understood her frustration completely, but he felt even worse. He wasn't just useless, he was making it worse.

_The only thing I can do, is make this day perfect for her, starting now._

She put her smile back on.

_I have the cutest dress picked out for her._

Later that morning Edward held her hand tightly. After breakfast and cake, Carlisle took her with him to the hospital and Edward tagged along. He needed to be there for her and a secondary benefit was that he was saved from the party nazi for a few hours. Jasper wanted to come too, but he couldn't escape Alice.

Carlisle took her into an exam room and began the standard examination. Bella was quiet, letting everything happen to her, speaking only when Carlisle asked her a question. He could tell she was effected by what happened and he felt a sting of pain again. He listened to Carlisle's estimation.

_Blood pressure normal._

_Temperature normal._

_No chest pains. No headache._

_So far, so good._

Carlisle left to get an ECG device and was back quickly. He pressed the connection points on her chest and started the device. Edward held his breath and studied the monitor intensely. The only way this could be even worse was when Bella was physically damaged as well as mentally.

_Hmm, perfect sine rhythm as far as I can see, but this is not my area of expertise._

In that moment another doctor walked into the room.

'You called for me, Carlisle?'

'Yes. Bella, Edward, meet Doctor Carter, our cardiologist.'

She greeted them both.

'Call me Anna.' She smiled reassuringly to Bella.

_Beautiful child, surely looks healthy. I shouldn't be surprised. They told me he brought in his daughter. She most definitely got her looks from him. Just my luck that he already has a family._

Edward smiled, because she was so far from the truth. Humans couldn't see as well as vampires, so they couldn't see that Bella's beauty went deeper than Carlisle's enhanced lures.

'I would like your opinion on this electrocardiogram.'

Anna nodded and studied the display.

_No abnormalities what so ever. _

Edward let out his breath relieved, but stopped when the doctor gave him a quizzical look.

'I can see nothing out of the ordinary on this EGC. Her heart is healthy.'

Carlisle visibly relaxed his posture and began to uncouple her from the device.

_Strange, she has a very calm heart rate for a child so young. She should be at least a little bit nervous or distressed from being in a hospital, attached to a medical machine. Maybe she inherited this from her father as well. He is always so calm._

Edward thought about it. Bella was quiet but she was not afraid. Was it because this was nothing compared to what she had been through before? It probably was, but then Bella's eyes went to Carlisle's and he saw the real reason why Bella was so calm. Her eyes were filled with trust. Carlisle was worrying about something else.

_After the immense amount of distress she went through a few hours ago, you would think there would be some physical damage left to show for it. How can she be perfectly healthy?_

Edward had nowhere near the medical knowledge as Carlisle, but from what he knew, he had to agree with Carlisle. It was very strange her body endured this unharmed. Carlisle carried her of the table and took her hand. They left the hospital quickly.

Edward could hear Alice's loud thoughts from miles away.

_They will be back in just a few minutes. Finally! Time to get everybody and the presents ready._

Edward had his present ready for weeks now. He had thought long and hard about it. He could give her a bike as Emmett and Rose were giving her, or a beautiful dress like Alice or a book like Jasper. It were all things Bella was going to enjoy, but he wanted to give her something more durable, just like his love for her. He had worked together with Carlisle and Esme on his gift and he was very excited about it.

They walked into the house and were met with the joined voices of his family members, singing 'happy birthday'. Bella's face lit up. A table next to them was packed with presents. In front of the table stood a smashing and colourful bike with a big red ribbon on it. She unwrapped all her presents with a big smile on her face, until it was Carlisle and Esme's turn. Carlisle kneeled down in front of her, putting two hands on both her shoulders.

'Sweet Bella, you have lived with us for a year and to celebrate this, your mother and I made a very special gift for you.'

He gave her an elegantly wrapped box, which she took carefully. Her face lit up even brighter when she took out a silver chain with a small round crest hanging on it.

'It is beautiful.' She said awed.

'It is the Cullen crest, a symbol to prove to the outside world that you are a part of this family. Nobody will doubt that you belong with us ever again.' Carlisle's voice was filled with pride. 'All _our_ children wear them.'

Bella gave Carlisle and Esme a warm embrace and lifted the necklace over her head.

'Wait.' Edward called.

She hesitated and looked at him.

'I have something for you too.'

He smiled to her and gave her his own velvet box. It contained a heart shaped diamond he had inherited from his mother. He had brought it to the best jeweller in Alaska to make it suitable next to the crest. It was his most valuable possession next to his mother's diamond wedding ring. Her eyes gleamed when she put the heart next to her crest and placed the necklace on her chest. She studied how it looked for a moment.

'It is so beautiful. I will never take it off.' She promised, kissing Edward's cheek.

Everybody laughed and she blushed a cute shade of pink.

After lunch, Esme made her favourite food, Bella's classmates came to play Alice's carefully thought up games and watch movies. Emmett was really having the day of his life. He was playing with five children, who were jumping on his back and trying to tackle him. It was like a mountain of squirming arms and legs, his roaring laughter was heard above all else. Jasper was studying Bella, which made Edward study Jasper, so he could know what Jasper felt.

_Don't worry, Edward. She is happy._

Edward sighed, feeling hope for the first time.

Maybe she was strong enough.

Maybe she could handle this gift.


	14. Chapter 14

_A little bit short, but I just had to finish a chapter before I go to Vienna in a few hours. Enjoy!_

**Made to protect**

'You called us?' Billy asked.

Edward and Carlisle stared intensely at Billy and his pack of werewolves. Jasper was standing a little bit back, calming everybody's emotions.

'Yes, we need some information on Bella.' Carlisle spoke calmly.

'Is she alright?' Billy's eyes narrowed. 'Don't forget you owe me your life if the child is hurt in any way.'

Edward growled, stepping in front of his father.

_What?!?_

Jasper was so shocked he couldn't think anything else. Carlisle wasn't affected in any way. He stepped calmly from behind Edward. Edward knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. In a few split seconds, he thought back to their conversation not so long ago.

* * *

Carlisle was standing quietly in front of the window. He turned around to face Edward.

_Bella's dream made me think about something, Edward. We are her family, but we know so little about her. We don't know what to expect. We need to be better prepared._

Carlisle was right. Even after a year, they didn't know so much more about her. They knew her very well as a person, but they knew nothing about who she was, what her abilities were and who she would become.

'What do you suppose we do?' He asked Carlisle.

_We need to talk to the werewolves about her dream._

Edward tensed. Talking to werewolves was already very dangerous without Carlisle telling them Bella was hurt.

'No way! Your life is at stake.' His voice broke. 'You promised them...'

He was still completely devastated about this.

_I'm her father, Edward. It is my job to protect her in every way I can._

Edward shook his head.

'It is too risky.'

_We need more information and they might know more._

'Fine, I will go.'

_No son, I am the one to do this. Billy Black will talk to me._

Edward was not at all happy with this situation, but he knew there was nothing he could do to convince Carlisle otherwise. It was best to go along.

'I am going with you and you should take Jasper with you too. He can keep things calm.'

Carlisle agreed.

* * *

Carlisle took a small step forward. The werewolves growled and Edward hissed to warn Carlisle. Jasper was not controlling their emotions as well as he should. It was probably because of his shock. Yes, this was most definitely a bad idea.

'Bella is not hurt.' Carlisle said strongly.

He was not lying. Physically Bella was perfectly healthy.

'We need to know what you know about her. We are her family and we have a right to know.'

Billy hesitated. The werewolves around him were in unison about their thoughts.

_What do we care about the rights of filthy bloodsuckers. We should just take the child and kill them._

Billy was calmer. He was weighing his decision carefully. Jasper had recovered from his shock and was using his skills on Billy.

_What could be the harm in telling them what we know? We already made the deal with them anyway._

_Yes!_ Edward thought.

'Our knowledge comes from the magic of our tribe.' Billy's eyes glided over their faces. 'When our tribe first started to change their shapes, our tribe elder had a vision. He was at the point of dying, but with his last breath, he told the chief of his vision. In the future, a great war will ruin the land and its people. This war will destroy many innocent lives.'

_It will mean the end of the tribe, because we are meant to preserve human lives. We will fight to the death. Hmm, I shouldn't tell them that._

'The elder told him there was hope, in the form of a special child. This child will be able to protect everybody. To find the child the tribe just needed to follow the signs. The elder died before he could tell the chief what the signs were. The chief was devastated, thinking all was lost. At that precise moment, a boy was born in the tribe. When the boy grew up and changed into a wolf like so many other warriors before him, the boy had a dream. He saw the child and the signs that would lead to her. From that time on, in every generation a new boy would be born with this same gift. The dreams about the child would start the moment the boys first changed shape, sealing the magic of their gift. Sometimes their dreams changed to different locations or different signs, but the child always remained the same. Every boy described her in the same way. We are very certain Bella is the child that can save us.'

Billy gave them a pointed look.

'We don't know much more, except that the child is made to protect. For that purpose alone was she placed into this world.'

Edward hissed again. He didn't like Bella being pictured as less than a person. She was not some sort of protection machine. She had a soul, pure and beautiful.

Everybody was silent and Billy's look saddened.

_Bella is very special, but she is also to be pitied. She has to carry this burden. If she fails to fulfil her purpose there will be a hefty price to be paid. Many will die, maybe even everyone._

Edward felt the shock of this statement take his breath away. He realised this was not as much about Bella's failure as it was about theirs. They had mingled their lives with hers and the task of protecting her and the lives of many was now on their shoulders. He saw countless faces flash before his eyes. Would his family hold the key to saving them? The strings of destiny that were suddenly weaved in his family were much more than they had bargained for. He looked at Billy through different eyes. He had placed his life and everyone in his tribe in their hands.

'Well, at least we can sympathize now why you felt the need to take Bella out of our care a year ago.' Carlisle said softly. 'We thank you for your trust in us to keep her safe.'

'It is not you we trust, but the child. She placed herself in your family and we can't force her into something different. As long as she stays with you freely, we will let her.'

Carlisle nodded, his brow furrowed slightly. It was the only outward indication that he was annoyed by their prejudices.

'Bella experiences the past in her dreams. Can you tell us something about that?'

Billy was genuinely surprised.

_I wonder how this gift can be used to protect._

Edward sighed. They irritated him with their firm beliefs of 'protector' Bella.

'We don't know the specifics of her gifts. We can't help you.' Billy suddenly realized the weight of the gift. 'How does this affect her?'

'Not good.' Carlisle answered.

Edward tensed. Did he really have to tell them that? To his surprise, Billy just nodded his understanding. He read the sympathy in Billy's mind. He cared for Bella as if he knew her.

'Who is the boy in this generation?' Edward couldn't help to ask.

'I am.' Billy said quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

_I am back from Vienna. It is a beautiful city and most definitely worthy of a visit if you ever have the time. There is so much to see and do, I have to go back sometimes. I thank everybody very much for their reviews and special thanks to Chantel for her help._

**Adam**

_She stared at herself in the mirror. A woman in the prime of her year, young and beautiful stared back at her. She sat in a rocking chair in a small dark room. A mirror was situated right in front of her, taunting her. The gloominess of the room reflected her frame of mind perfectly. _

_She never considered herself beautiful, talented or special. She knew what her purpose was in life. She was a mother and she lived for that cause. Her ability to love and care for a child was everything she had. _

_In that one task, she had failed. _

_Her eyes went to the small boy in her arms. His big blue eyes stared blindly up at her. She didn't have the heart to close them, knowing that she would never see them again. Suddenly the gravity of her loss hit her fully. She was never going to see him laugh or even cry again. He would never grow up in the handsome young man she had imagined he would become. Pride had shown in her eyes every time she had looked at him. Every day since he was born she had seen this picture of his future self in her head, always surprised of her own certainty in the rightness of this picture. A woman's intuition she had called it, a mother who knows her son best. She now cursed her arrogance. Losing her precious child was something she had not foreseen. In her pride she had thought he was untouchable. _

_She hadn't been there to protect him. She had left him alone and now his future was lost. His strong, little hand was still enveloping her finger, holding on to the life he wasn't going to have. She felt her heart rip apart, shred in a million pieces. It was never going to heal. Her little boy, the sole reason for her existence, wasn't with her anymore. There were no tears caressing her cheeks. The pain was too deep. No amount of tears was going to make it better._

_In the mirror she saw herself gently rock her bundle of joy, kissing his forehead and caressing his blond hair. She quietly sang the lullaby to send him off to his dreams. She had sung it to him every night of his life, even when he was still growing inside her. This would be the last time and when the last words left her lips, she knew it would be the end of her as well as the lullaby._

_She had no life. Why would she stay in the world that took her boy away? Her heart, her soul, her everything. She spoke his name quietly, saying goodbye to his life and her own._

'Mommy! Mommy!'

'Shh, sweetheart. Everything is all right. I am here.'

Esme was there, pulling Bella into her arms. Alice had warned them beforehand of Bella's dream and that she would need Esme when she woke up. They were all gathered in her room, watching Bella anxiously. Edward was standing in the far corner with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper was close by with Carlisle and Esme. He could sense that Jasper was tired mentally.

The last four months he had taken over Edward's habit of staying by her side and watching her sleep. Jasper's gift was the best way to protect Bella. He had helped her control her emotions every night right before she went to sleep by doing exercises with her. Edward felt very grateful for this, because it had clearly helped. Bella's life had not been in danger this time, maybe Jasper was right when he told Edward that he had this gift to help Bella.

Edward stayed away most of the nights. He was afraid of infecting her with his past. He knew it probably wouldn't help, but he hoped that his past would elude her if he wasn't close to her anymore during night time. So far he had been lucky.

Right now Jasper was using his gift extensively. The anxiousness of Edward and the rest of the family members wasn't helping his cause much. Jasper sighed deeply, pulling his focus back to Bella. She was calming down more quickly than the last time. She was crying a lot, but her body seemed less stressed. Carlisle agreed with this assessment and put down the medical equipment he had readied just in case. Edward stiffened when he suddenly heard her voice. It trembled through her tears, but Edward realized she was singing. It struck the others just as it struck him. She was singing her own lullaby. None of them had heard the lullaby before they met Bella, so they had figured it was something she had taken with her from her former life. In between her song, there was something different. She spoke a name to which she sang the song. It wasn't to herself, like normally.

'Sweet Adam, close your eyes.'

Multiple things happened at the same time. Esme froze and Jasper felt her spike in emotion. Bella stopped singing, looking up with tears in her eyes. Alice watched the future seeing Esme's stress intensify. Carlisle's eyes fixated on Esme, a concerned look on his face. Edward read her mind.

_How could I have forgotten?_

It was her only conscious thought, but blurry images were running through her head. It took Edward awhile to understand what the images meant. It was a human Esme standing in front of a cradle singing to her baby every night. She began to sob and Carlisle kneeled beside her, taking her face in his hands. In that moment Edward hated their inability to cry. It was what Esme needed most right now. It took her a long time before she unfroze her posture and steadied Bella in her arms again.

'Until now I didn't realize that I lost some of my human memories when I chose to end my life. I didn't forget Adam, but I did forget the one thing that was the essence between my connection to my son. It was probably because of the stress of losing my child that I severed this connection.' She took a deep breath. 'The lullaby, Bella's lullaby, is the exact song I made for my son when I first knew I was pregnant.'

_I didn't even remember I sang him to sleep. All came back to me when she said his name in the song._

Edward was shocked by this revelation, but he was even more shocked by Esme's next thoughts.

_This song is my own creation, there is nothing like it in the world and I suppressed it. There is no way Bella could know this song._

Edward figured the same. Bella knew the song the first day they met, way before she started dreaming of the past. How did she know the song? It was the proof of Esme's love to her child. Was she meant to know it?

_All these emotions are driving me insane! _Jasper thought, while he fled the room.

He needed a break and Alice followed him out, always there for him. Rosalie and Emmett followed not long after. Esme had Bella securely in her lap. Carlisle got up and pulled Edward out of the room. The last thing he heard was Esme's lovely voice.

'Sweet Bella, close your eyes.'


	16. Chapter 16

_I am just back and I am off to London again for the next few days. I feel like I am hardly home at all. I think I will update next weekend. Hope you like this chapter._

**Past and present**

The enthusiastic yells of children finding their parents filled his ears. He was used to it and scouted the schoolyard for Bella. Carlisle waited patiently next to him. His father didn't pick Bella up often, because of his work, but if he had a chance like today he took it. Most of the children had left the school already. Normally Bella would have come running towards them by now. It worried Edward slightly. He used his senses, trying to catch her scent. He found it close to the door. She walked out holding the hand of her teacher. Bella pointed towards them and they walked closer.

_Bella's father is picking her up, that's perfect. I have to take this opportunity to talk about Bella._

Edward and Carlisle walked closer too. They met halfway. Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek and Edward picked her up and held her in his arms.

'Her teacher wants something from us.' Edward whispered to Carlisle barely audible to vampire ears.

Carlisle turned towards the teacher.

'Good afternoon, Mrs. Hurst. I trust you are in good health?'

_Always so polite and handsome. Too bad I am already married._

She extended her hand, which Carlisle took without hesitation.

'Hello, doctor Cullen, Edward.' She gave Edward a small nod. 'I am well, thank you, but please call me Charlotte. I am not that old.'

She indeed wasn't that old. Somewhere in her thirties, Edward guessed. She didn't look like a teacher, although she did have that firm look in her eyes, that teachers had to keep the children in line. She gave the impression of a free spirit, a little bit new age maybe. Strange that she was married, she didn't look the type.

'And you can call me Carlisle.'

'Is Bella doing alright?' Edward asked.

_Hmm, that depends, but better talk about this somewhere else._

Edward stiffened a little bit. Did something happen to Bella? He let his senses roam over her, but couldn't find a hair out of place.

'If you have the time, I would really like to talk to you about something concerning Bella. It won't take long.'

_Do you know what this is about, Edward?_

Edward could hear his father's uneasiness. He softly shook his head. The teacher wasn't thinking about the reason yet.

_We just have to go and find out then._

'Of course, we have time.' Carlisle answered politely.

The teacher picked Bella from Edward's arms.

'Bella, I am going to talk to Carlisle and Edward for awhile. You can go play with Mrs. Tilly.'

She pointed to another teacher and Bella walked away.

'Don't worry, my colleague will stay with her until we are done.' She turned back towards the school. 'Follow me please.'

They followed and settled inside an empty classroom.

'I have Bella in my class for quite some time now and there are some things about her that stand out.'

Carlisle nodded.

'The first thing and not the least of all is that Bella is considerably smarter than her fellow classmates. I think we should discuss placing her in an advanced program.'

Edward sighed relieved, this was something he had expected to happen.

'What exactly would that mean for Bella?'

'It will mean that she will get advanced assignments and more homework. If it is in her potential and I think it is, she can skip one or two classes in the future.' Her face turned serious. 'This is not a decision you should take lightly. Socially it can be very hard for a younger child to keep up with its older classmates.'

_Especially since Bella is a child that isn't strong socially with her classmates now._

Edward frowned. Charlotte was more worried about that than she let them believe.

'But if you let her stay on this level, I fear she will not learn to her full potential. She might lose the will to learn, because it is not a challenge for her. It would be a loss.'

'I thank you for your observation. I will discuss this with my wife.' Carlisle said.

_This is not her main reason for talking to us._

Carlisle looked at Edward and he nodded his head minutely to confirm Carlisle's thought.

'Okay, let me know when you made a decision.'

She hesitated and Carlisle gave her an encouraging nod. Here we go, Edward thought.

'There is something else about Bella. I hope you will not take offense in this observation.'

'You can speak freely.' Carlisle encouraged.

'I believe Bella is gifted in another area as well as her intelligence.'

She didn't say anything else watching their expressions intently.

_I should proceed carefully. I have seen parents run away from these kind of things before._

Edward frowned again extremely frustrated. She needed to focus.

'Could you be more specific?' Carlisle asked.

He gave Edward a meaningful look, letting him know he only asked so she would think about the situation fully. Finally she did. A memory flowed through her head and Edward watched with her.

* * *

Bella was sitting in a corner in the class, reading a book quietly. Around her the children played loudly. Normal children couldn't read at her age and weren't as interested in books as Bella. It was a simple book, but still far more advanced than the picture books the other children read. She didn't pay any attention to the other children, as if they didn't exist. Her classmates paid even less attention to Bella, except for a boy.

It was Liam, a quiet boy like Bella but sweet and educated well. He was staring to her, his eyes only on her. Charlotte watched this strange behaviour. Bella ignored Liam as she ignored the others, but his eyes stayed on her. After a few minutes Liam got up and sat down beside Bella. He asked her what her book was about and she told him with a smile. Charlotte sighed relieved, seeing the proof Bella could interact normally with her classmates. She had seen it before, but every time it happened, she could feel the same relief. She hoped Bella finally found a friend in the boy.

Her attention went to different children, but went back to Bella, when she saw the girl stiffen. Her eyes went blank and she didn't move for a moment. Liam was walking across the classroom. Bella's eyes refocused and before Charlotte knew what to think Bella jumped up and ran towards Liam. Beside the boy, some other children were playing with cars. One car slipped away and rode exactly in the path of Liam. He stepped on it and fell. It was the only wrong place to fall in the entire classroom, because he fell exactly towards the edge of a table. Charlotte could see it happen, but was too far away to prevent the boy from hitting his head on the table. Bella had swiftly run to the same spot as Liam. She grabbed the arm of the boy and pulled him upwards just in time.

She let go of him after he found his footing, walked back to her corner and started reading again. She didn't wait for the boy to thank her. Charlotte was so amazed she didn't know what to do. She watched Bella, but saw nothing in her expression to show she was upset or affected in any way. It was, as if nothing had happened at all, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

* * *

Edward's eyes opened wide with surprise. Bella hadn't shown this kind of behaviour at home. This was completely new for them. Carlisle watched him questionably.

_Something wrong, son?_

'I have a firm suspicion that Bella might be paranormally gifted, that she can see things before they happen.' Her brow furrowed.

_That wasn't really proceeding carefully. _She chided herself.

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise the same way Edward's did, but he recollected himself quickly.

Edward cursed their luck. A normal teacher might think it was just a coincidence, but they had to have the teacher that believed in this kind of stuff. He was right about his new age assessment of her. Charlotte was actually very excited about this development. She had waited for proof about the paranormal for all her life. She was happy she had seen it with her own eyes.

'What makes you so sure?' Carlisle asked.

'A boy in her class was about to have a very unfortunate fall, but Bella stopped it from happening. She did it so decisive, like she knew what was going to happen to this boy.'

'Maybe it is time we move.' Edward whispered to his father outside her hearing range.

_Maybe you are right. This could attract undesirable attention to Bella. Although I would rather not go that far. We haven't been here this long and it is not good for a young girl to move away from her familiar surroundings. We should decide this later together with the rest. I will try to do some damage control._

'Isn't it possible Bella just saw what was happening and acted faster than you?' Carlisle made his voice sound calm and convincing. 'Children can have really fast reflexes.'

_A defensive reaction, just as I expected. Why do people fear this?_

'Do not worry, I assure you, I have Bella's best interest at heart. I will never do something to harm her in any way.'

_Well, that is good. Maybe we don't have to move after all._

'Thank you for that reassurance. Was it the first time you saw something like this happening with Bella?'

_Yes, but that doesn't mean I am not sure. I know what I saw._

'Yes.'

'If that is so, then I think we should not jump to conclusions.'

Edward smiled, Carlisle had her where he wanted her.

'You are right, Carlisle. I am sorry if I made assumptions.'

_Jump to conclusions or not, I am going to pay very close attention to Bella from now on._

Edward sighed. It was clear they needed to have a conversation with Bella about disguising her powers from human eyes.

'No need to apologise. We are very happy with a teacher that is this invested in our Bella.'

Edward heard that Carlisle was eager to end the conversation. They stood simultaneously.

'If that was all?'

'I believe so.'

Carlisle shook her hand again.

'I wish you a good day and thank you for your interest.'

They left quickly and called Bella. She came running towards them. Edward wondered how she could be so timid in class, but so excited around them. Did she really belong in their world instead of the human one? All the signs pointed to this conclusion. They got in Edward's car and drove home.

'What do you think?' Carlisle asked.

'I think Charlotte is right. In her memory I saw that Bella showed the same indications Alice shows when she has a vision. She sees things before they happen.' He concluded. 'Only a few seconds in advance though. Right before it happened she was just reading. I believe she would have warned the boy sooner if she knew sooner what was going to happen.'

_I believe you are right. I would very much like to know what the trigger is._

'We need to have a talk with Bella.'

Bella was sitting silently in Carlisle's lap. She seemed deep in thought. Edward knew she couldn't hear their conversation, but still watched her just in case.

_Yes, Alice should do it. If anyone can relate to Bella's new gift, it is Alice._

They arrived home. Alice was already waiting outside for them.

'I know, Bella sees things before they happen and you want me to talk to her.'

Edward smiled, but his smile faded fast, there was a lot to discuss and think about.


	17. Chapter 17

**A cruel twist**

Bella was reading a book, leaning with her back against Edward's chest. He was reading with her over her shoulder. He drew in her scent. He couldn't believe that he once thought of her as food. He was so used to her scent now. His vampire reactions to it were all but eliminated. He understood Carlisle. You could get completely desensitized by a smell. Jasper walked in and smiled. He felt the peaceful serenity that came from them. Bella looked up from her book.

'Jazz!' She yelled excited and ran towards him.

'I have a question about my book and it is exactly your area of expertise.'

_Edward, don't teach her to talk like that. She sounds like a grown-up._

'I didn't. She gets that from Carlisle.' Edward answered.

Jasper shuffled his hand through her hair.

'Tell me all about it.' He encouraged.

'It's about a girl and she is really sad, because her father left her and her mommy.'

_What kind of book are you letting her read!_

'She handpicked it herself.' Edward answered sharply.

'I understand why she is sad about that,' Bella continued, 'but then she gets really angry with her mommy.'

Her eyes were big with the mystery.

'If your mother is the one who stays then you shouldn't be angry at her, should you?'

_Really Edward! As if she doesn't grow up fast enough without these kind of books._

He growled at Jasper.

Jasper just smiled in return and swept Bella from the floor.

'Emotions aren't always rational. Sometimes you blame the person that isn't really the one to blame.' Jasper explained.

'That's the explanation you come up with?' Edward asked sarcastically. 'Look who's talking!'

It was Jasper's turn to growl at Edward.

_Okay, okay. I will do better._

'The girl can't accept that her father left and she fears it is because of her. To protect herself from this guilt, she turns to the only other source available, her mother. If it is her mother's fault the father left, it can't be her fault. Do you understand?'

Bella bit her lower lip in concentration.

'I guess so, but it still seems silly. She should blame her father for leaving and not her mommy or herself. It is obviously hard for her mother too.'

_Unbelievable! She learns more from one book than some people learn in a lifetime and we are talking to a five-year-old._

'Well, to be fair, she is almost six.' Edward said jokingly.

Jasper laughed.

'Will you read the rest of the book with me, Jazz? I might have more questions.'

'Of course.'

They settled down on the couch next to Edward. It was kind of Jasper and Bella's thing. They were both addicted to books, just as Edward was addicted to music. Since her last dream of Esme's past a few months ago, Bella didn't have a new dream. She also didn't display any of her abilities in public anymore. Alice guided her very intensely in that department and Edward watched over the thoughts of Bella's teacher carefully. So far they were good. It had been peaceful months and Edward loved those times. Bella grew amazingly fast intellectually, probably the product of her own intelligence and of having seven knowledgeable teachers.

'Read this, Jazz. She says the following to her mommy: "I wish you had left and not dad."' She furrowed her brow disapprovingly. 'Doesn't she understand she hurts her mother's feelings by saying that?'

_Her empathy is amazing. She would never hurt someone in such a way._

Edward nodded proudly. Bella was good to the core.

'She knows it is wrong, but she is not thinking straight.' Jasper explained. 'People sometimes say things they regret later when they are angry.'

'You never do that.' Bella said convinced.

Edward smiled. They were never angry with Bella and when they were angry at each other it always went by Bella unnoticed.

'That is not true, Bella. We are not that different from humans. Sometimes we make mistakes.'

She wrinkled her nose as if she doubted that. Jasper laughed while he touched her nose and Edward smiled again. His brother had changed, like all of them had done since Bella's presence in the family. Jasper was less serious and laughed more. The scars of his past became less and less noticeable. They read and talked on until Emmett came in.

'I had to come and stop you two.' He winked at Bella. 'You are a very bad influence on my girl. Come on, Bella, let's play football in the garden.'

'Did you forget what happened the last time you played football?' Edward asked sceptically.

_Oh crap._

Emmett was very good in causing some kind of catastrophe when he played with Bella.

'Esme will understand. It is to save Bella from boredom.' Bella laughed when Emmett winked at her again.

'Who is going to play with us?' She asked.

'We will play against these two losers here.' Emmett answered with a wicked smile.

Edward made a face, but chuckled when he heard Jasper's thoughts.

_That cheat! He knows we will let Bella win._

'Come on! Come on! We are losing daylight, bros.' Emmett said, while he walked outside.

Bella ran after Emmett excited. Edward and Jasper followed as lambs going to the slaughter.

When they were done playing, Bella fell on the couch exhausted and Jasper fell next to her. Edward laughed. It was a good thing they had Emmett to balance out the seriousness in their family. A child needed to play and they had managed to keep anything from breaking this time.

Alice suddenly came rushing into the room. She came to a stop right in front of Jasper and Bella.

'Hi Alice.' Bella greeted.

'Hi sweetie.' Alice answered. 'Did you enjoy the game?'

In the meantime she conversed with Jasper, Emmett and Edward on a different level.

'She will have another dream tonight, a very tough one.'

'Whose past?' Edward asked immediately.

Her eyes went to Jasper and Edward heard her answer in her mind before she spoke the words.

'Jasper's past.'

Jasper's eyes flew open and he pulled Bella in an embrace protectively.

_No!_

Edward knew that Jasper was just as afraid of Bella experiencing his past as Edward was of his, although for different reasons. Jasper's past held only death, pain, violence and hopelessness. It were all the characteristics of war.

Jasper held Bella close to his body as if that could protect her from himself. Edward watched her closely. Her eyes were calm, there were no traces of fear.

'Yes, very much. Emmett and I won.' She answered Alice's question with a smile.

Did she understand what was going to happen? It should be difficult not only to experience the horrors of other people's past, but also to know when it was hanging over your head. They didn't have such an early warning before.

'Maybe we should keep her awake?' Jasper suggested, knowing it was pointless.

'It won't work.' Alice said softly, concern in her voice. 'She will still fall asleep.'

Edward saw the same visions Alice saw. Whatever they tried it always ended with Bella falling asleep and having the dream. It was indeed going to be a very hard dream and he was at least relieved that she was going to wake up to call for Jasper. Rosalie joined them.

'I heard what is going on and called Carlisle. He has the night shift, but is switching his shift with another doctor right now.'

Esme came running in after Rose. Her face was a mask of frustration and concern. Bella's dreams were taking a toll out of the whole family. It was hard to have to stand idly by when the girl they all loved was going to get hurt. They hovered around her anxiously, handling her as a bomb about to explode, until Alice called them to order.

'We can't act like this. It is just going to make it worse. We have to act normally.' She gave them a stern look. 'This is hurting her.'

_Alice is right. _Esme

_Easy for you to say. You are not the one whose past is going to haunt her tonight. _Jasper

_Maybe I should play with her some more. Break the tension. _Emmett

_Act naturally. I can do that. _Rosalie

Edward sighed, but knew Alice was right. They had to try. They went on with the day normally, pretending not to know the impending doom that hung over Bella's head.

_He felt teeth sink in the skin of his arm. He turned around quickly, protecting the use of his arm. With a quick bite, he disposed of one of his three opponents. He had hardly time to think, before he had to counter another attack from the other two. He glanced around him. There were not many of his fellow combatants left. They were going to lose. He realized he had to retreat. He was an amazing fighter but even he couldn't win against so many. Another set of teeth bit him in his shoulder. He didn't really feel the pain. It drowned in the feelings of victory and hate of his enemies. If he didn't act now they were all lost. He quickly gave the sign for retreat to the only four that were left around him. During their run they lost another one. He hardly gave it a thought, focussing on his escape. They lost the city and their army. On their base, he faced the woman that was his leader._

'_What happened?' She asked coldly._

'_We lost the city. We have to fall back to Monterrey.'_

'_How many are left?'_

'_Only three. There were too many of them and they were well trained.'_

_She nodded thoughtfully._

'_Dispose of them. We leave as soon as you're done and start over.'_

'_As you wish, ma'am.'_

_He walked away, but felt familiar feelings, coming from himself. The three that were left meant nothing to him, but he still felt averse to disposing them. They had survived against the odds and now he was going to end their lives himself._

_He called the first one to him and looked him in the eyes. The young vampire felt fear and respect. They all feared and respected him. He had proved them many times that he was a force to be reckoned with. Not a single one of them, even with their superior strength, could challenge him. This knowledge used to please him, the way they feared him, but he could feel no pleasure anymore. He braced himself for his painful task. He would make it quick, not out of pity for his comrade, but because he couldn't stand the overwhelming emotions of pain and fear anymore. The young one bowed before him submissively and he took his chance. Within seconds he had dismantled him. He called in the next one with a sigh. Was his life ever going to change? He flinched away from the prospect of beginning this endless circle of death and pain over again. He wanted, no he yearned for a change. Something, anything that could break this everlasting war. He had no faith in anything anymore. Not in his pride or in his skills._

'_Are you done?' His leader asked, joining him in the room._

'_Yes.'_

'_I got a tip that the Volturi are coming for a visit again. We have to leave soon.'_

_He sighed. The Volturi meant more death and a new opening for her to gain more power. Suddenly his depression overwhelmed him. He felt himself drown. He desperately searched for some string to hold onto. There was nothing. He suddenly caught himself thinking about ways to end his life, to give up and say goodbye to everything. This last opening, gave him more relief than he would have expected. He saw the end of his existence coming dangerously close. Maybe he could stop, just stop._

'Bella is going to wake up in one minute.' Alice assured Jasper softly.

Jasper didn't respond. His look was focussing only on Bella. His face filled with pain. Through Bella, he could feel everything he felt at that time long ago. He relived his past in a way that could have made Edward feel immensely sorry for him if he wasn't already filled with concern for Bella. This was a cruel twist to Jasper's gift. Living through his depression and pain once was bad enough and now he had to go through it again, for Bella's sake.

Carlisle had given Bella another shot of Valium, which he held in stock for cases like this. Her heart rate had gone through the roof again.

'No Jasper, please don't.' Bella whimpered through her dreamy state.

That did it for Jasper. He stirred suddenly, looking up at them.

'Leave me alone with her.' He ordered.

'Me too?' Alice asked hurt.

'Yes I am sorry. I need to conquer this together with Bella. There is nothing you can do.'

Edward left the room last, not knowing if he could face it when it was going to be his turn.


	18. Chapter 18

**A broken mind**

Early morning Jasper brought Bella downstairs. He was carrying her, one arm underneath her knees and the other arm surrounding her back. Her head lay on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed. Edward knew they were both worn out. They had talked for a long time. Edward almost felt the connection Jasper made with Bella. It was so strong, it was almost tangible.

'Esme.' Jasper called softly.

She came rushing towards him.

'She asked for you.' He whispered softly.

Esme took her from Jasper.

'Mommy?' Bella said sleepily.

'I am here, sweetheart.'

She sighed and closed her eyes again.

'Edward, can you take her to Carlisle later. He is in the hospital, but wants to examine Bella again.' Esme asked.

He nodded.

'I will go with you.' Alice offered.

Bella was walking in between Alice and Edward from the hospital door to the parking lot. She was holding both Edward's and Alice's hand. Carlisle had examined her again, but had found nothing. Edward wondered for the second time how that was possible. Was her body protected from her own gift? Carlisle had stayed behind in the hospital to finish his shift. They walked slowly across the hospital premises. It was a nice day and there were some children playing outside. Suddenly both Alice and Bella's body went rigid. Edward stopped in his tracks and watched their vision in Alice's mind.

He saw the children that were close by with a ball. One boy lost the ball and ran after it. The ball rolled towards the road when a car came speeding around the corner. The boy ran on the road after the ball, exactly in front of the car. The collision was unavoidable. The boy was going to die.

Both Alice and Bella were free of the vision, but Alice was thrown into another vision immediately. Edward felt Bella's hand pull out of his. Edward saw the new vision. The boy still ran onto the road, but this time he was pushed out of the way by Bella. The car collided with her body instead of the boy. Her body flew over the road and remained still and broken after the collision. Blood pooled under her. Bella was going to die.

_No! Edward stop her!_

He didn't have to be told that. Bella was running towards the road. Edward used his speed to overcome her before she did more than ten steps away from them. He caught her in his arms. She struggled against his grip.

'Edward! Let go of me!' She yelled, angry tears on her cheeks.

'No.' He said calmly.

There was no way he would ever allow her to sacrifice her own life for that of another.

'Please, don't let him die.' She begged.

Edward glanced from the boy, who was close to the road now, to Bella's face. The look into her eyes was incredibly hurt. He suddenly realized with complete certainty that if they were going to let the boy die, they would do more damage to Bella mentally than all their dreams of their pasts together. It was going to destroy her.

Alice had run towards them and was holding Bella too. He saw the vision change for the third time, followed closely by his actions. He only had tenths of a second left. He needed to avoid a collision at all cost or there was no way to avoid exposure. Right in front of the road he took a low jump, parallel to the road and picked the boy up during his jump. The car hit his brakes but Edward and the boy were already out of his path. He landed on his back next to the car and pretended to roll to a stop, protecting the boy with his arms and body. The roll was what was normally happened and he needed to make the rescue as believable as possible. The driver stared at them in shock. Edward pulled himself and the boy up and searched him for any injuries. The boy's eyes were big with fright.

'Are you hurt?' Edward asked gently.

The boy didn't respond and instead began to cry.

Edward carried the boy back to the side-walk. In the meantime the driver had recovered and stepped out of his car.

'Oh my God, are you two alright?'

Edward nodded to the man.

'We were lucky this time.' He gave the man an angry look. 'I would prefer it if you would drive slower next time.'

The man stiffened, suddenly remembering the reason why he drove like a maniac.

_My wife! I need to bring her in!_

'I am really sorry, but I have to go. My wife is in labor.'

He pulled open the car door and took out his very distressed wife. They rushed towards the hospital doors.

_All for the better._ Edward thought. He wasn't going to ask questions in this stressed condition. Edward looked at the child again.

'Where is your mommy?' He asked.

The boy still didn't answer. His thoughts were incoherent. The other children were rushing towards them. A few years older girl pulled the boy in an embrace.

'He is my brother.' She said softly.

Edward was relieved he could leave the boy in her care. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

'Make sure he is alright and go back to your parents.' He ordered.

He read the girl's mind to make sure she would follow through with his command. It seemed it was safe to leave now. He walked back to where Alice was still holding Bella.

'Let's go.'

Back in the car, Alice started to have the conversation she had with Bella a few times before.

'Bella, I know it is hard, but we just can't do this.' Her tone was hard. 'If we are exposed, the punishment is death.'

Edward hissed. Bella didn't need to know that.

_I am sorry Edward, but she needs to understand the consequences of her actions._

Bella stiffened and her eyes filled with tears.

'I am sorry, Alice. I didn't mean for that to happen.'

It was the first time anyone of his family was angry with her. She didn't handle it well. Tears flowed freely on her cheeks and she gave Alice an apologetic look. It was also the first time that Bella's pleading look was not enough to melt Alice down. Somehow what happened had struck a nerve on Alice and Edward didn't understand her severe reaction. Alice didn't even understand her own reaction.

'Please forgive me Alice.' Bella sobbed. 'I can't help it. I have to.'

'What do you mean, you _have_ to?' Edward asked shocked.

'I just have to.'

_How can this be happening? She has to save every human about to die, until she is death herself? What kind of fate is that?'_

Alice blinked when a new vision hit her. It was Bella struggling with yet another dream.

_No, not again. Not this soon._ Edward thought devastated.

Alice's posture went completely rigid when she saw whose past Bella was going to live through tonight.

It was Alice's past.

Bella interpreted Alice's rigid posture wrong and shook her completely panicked.

'Alice, Alice, please, I promise to be more careful next time.' The desperation in her voice was difficult to hear. 'Please, don't be mad.'

'Oh, Bella.' Alice whispered, her voice broken.

She pulled Bella in an embrace.

'I am sorry.' Alice said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

'_Sis! Sis!'_

_A small girl came running towards her enthusiastically. She smiled broadly to the girl._

'_Come quickly! I want to show you something.'_

_The little girl grabbed her hand and pulled her with her._

'_Slow down! You are going to pull my arm off.'_

_The girl chuckled and began to run. Her short black hair bounced around her head. They were so much alike. The girl was a little version of herself. She loved her little sister more than she loved herself. They ran into the woods until they came to a large tree. In the tree a few boys from the neighbourhood were building a shelter._

'_Isn't it beautiful?' Her sister asked. 'Can I go up there? Please.'_

'_No. It is dangerous and you are too young. Besides that, you shouldn't be playing in the forest, you know that.'_

_Her sister began to plead, but she didn't hear it anymore. It happened again. In her head new images intruded. She saw the boys building the shelter. They were laughing and were dangerously careless. Suddenly one of them staggered backwards and fell. With a sickening thud he hit the ground, his neck broken._

_She shook her head to rid herself of her vision. Her sister stared at her with big fearful eyes. Her lips trembled._

'_Mommy told you, you couldn't do that anymore.' Her sister said dreadfully._

_She sighed and looked up to the boys. They were laughing just like in her vision._

'_Hey you up there.' She called. 'Go down, it is dangerous.'_

_They stared at her for a moment._

'_Or what, we will fall down and die?' One of them answered sarcastically._

'_Actually, that is exactly what is going to happen.'_

'_We know who you are. People say that you are crazy.'_

_She flinched away from the insult and the boys laughed. One of them staggered backwards and she saw her vision come true. The thud she had heard before intruded loudly in her ears. Her sister began to cry. The boys were in complete shock and stared down. One of them recovered from his shock and gave her a furious look. She staggered back a few paces._

'_You did that.' He shouted. 'You said he was going to fall and die and it happened. You are a witch!'_

_Fear was suddenly a very prominent emotion. She had to flee or the boys might crucify her. She took her sister's hand and pulled her with her. They ran as fast as they could, followed by the shouts of the boys._

_They ran into their house completely panicked. Their mother was startled by their panicked intrusion._

'_What happened this time?' The mother asked them annoyed._

_She didn't respond, afraid for the punishment that was waiting for her if she told the truth. The gate of their house was rattled loudly._

'_Witch! Witch! Witch!'_

_The shouts of the boys startled her mother further._

'_What happened?' Her mother asked again angrily._

'_I tried to warn them, but they didn't listen.' She mumbled._

_The eyes of her mother narrowed suspiciously._

'_Did you do it again? You did, didn't you? I told you not to.' She shook her head disapprovingly. 'The consequences are yours this time.'_

_Her mother turned her back to her and walked away._

'_I can't help you anymore.'_

_Her sister cried harder and she took her in her arms._

'_Shh, shh, it will be alright.'_

_She waited anxiously and in a few minutes the shouts died down. She exhaled relieved. Her sister calmed down too. But their relief was misplaced. _

_Later that day someone knocked on their door. Her mother opened and she heard a voice._

'_I am here for your daughter.'_

_Her eyes opened in fright._

'_Yes, come in.' Her mother answered._

_This wasn't happening. The sting of pain shattered her heart. Three men walked in and she shied away from them as far as she could._

'_This is her?' The middle man asked._

_Her mother nodded._

'_Leave the room!' Her mother ordered her sister._

_Her sister shook her head, her body shaking with fear._

'_What are you going to do to her?' Her sister asked with a trembling voice._

'_We are taking her somewhere we can make her better.' The middle man answered again._

_Her sister looked from her mother to the man to her, not knowing what to do. The middle man waved the others forward. They walked towards her and grabbed her arms. Calmly they began to drag her out of the house. She suddenly understood the severity of her situation and she began to scream._

'_No! No! Mommy! Please don't do this! Please, I swear I will not do it again! I swear!' _

_She struggled against the arms with all her strength, but they stayed around her in an iron grip. Slowly but decisively she was dragged out of the house. She stared her mother into the eyes, pleading and shouting. With a last nod, her mother turned away from her. It was like a sentence that fell over her. She was lost. Nobody was going to help her. She stopped struggling, feeling the pain of her mother rejecting her._

_She stared into the eyes of the girl she loved more than everything. She knew it was the last time she would ever see them again. Her sister ran towards her, but was stopped halfway by their mother._

'_Sis! Sis! Let her go!' Her sister crumbled to the floor. 'Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me.'_

_She couldn't take it. Tears blurred her vision, while she saw her sister moving away from her. Their mother dragged her away. The pain was overwhelming. She screamed out the moment she was dragged out of the house. Her mind broke and if she wasn't crazy before, she most certainly was now. Slowly the darkness came. It surrounded her until it finally enveloped her completely. There was nothing left but darkness._


	19. Chapter 19

**Just one small mistake**

Alice sat stiffly in a corner, staring blindly in front of her for hours. Jasper did what he could, but even he didn't seem to be able to help her. Bella's dream had broken down the dam to Alice's past and it wasn't pretty. Sometimes a quiet sob came from her, but besides that, she didn't respond to anything. Jasper was going nuts.

Bella had recovered from her dream much sooner than Alice had and was sitting quietly in Carlisle's lap. She was staring, mimicking Alice in her behaviour. Carlisle caressed her cheek softly. Her head perked up and suddenly she jumped out of his lap. She walked towards Alice and climbed into her lap.

'I understand now, Alice.' She whispered softly.

Alice blinked once and her eyes turned towards Bella.

'By exposing yourself you lost your sister and you loved her.' Bella sighed deeply. 'I am so sorry.'

Alice's eyes went soft, gentle and she took Bella's face in her hands.

'I love you, sweetie.'

She held Bella's eyes for a moment longer and then looked up.

'Her name was Cynthia.' Her voice was hoarse with emotion.

Jasper sat down next to her and pulled her and Bella into his side, circling his other arm around them. Edward turned around to face Carlisle.

'We can't let this go on. We have to stop this.' His anger was barely contained in his voice.

'I don't know. We have all gained and learned from Bella's dreams.' Carlisle said thoughtful.

'What is she?' Jasper growled. 'Our personal psychiatrist?!'

'You are right.' Carlisle sighed. 'But how...'

He began to think and Edward followed his thought pattern.

_This is an ability and it has to work in some way. I can't believe the dreams are completely random. There has to be some kind of trigger. If we can find the trigger, maybe we can prevent new dreams. Alice's visions are triggered by a decision, it could be something similar with Bella._

'If we want to uncover how to prevent the dreams from happening, we have to analyse the situation carefully. I need you all to think with me.'

Carlisle gathered his thoughts.

'This is what we know. There is no certain amount of time fixed in between the dreams. They can happen at any moment. She only dreams about us, so we can assume there has to be a strong connection between Bella and the person she dreams about. The dreams are always about the past. They seem to be moments in our pasts when we learn.'

'No,' Jasper interrupted, 'it is not just a moment we learn. It is a turning point in our lives. The moment that let us to here and now, that made us who we are.'

Edward nodded in agreement. All the situations in Bella's dreams were junctures in their pasts that placed them on the path that eventually let them to where they were now. The dreams were focal points in their destinies.

'Why only these moments?' Edward asked.

'What if this isn't about Bella at all?' Rosalie suggested. 'What if it is actually about us?'

Typically Rosalie to make it about herself. Edward gave her an annoyed look.

_No wait, Edward. Just listen._

'What do you mean?' Carlisle asked.

'We could be looking at this from the wrong angle. We have always assumed Bella has to learn from our pasts, but maybe it is not Bella who has to learn.'

'Do you mean we have to learn?' Jasper asked sceptically. 'With what goal?'

'I don't know, to prepare us for the future perhaps.' Rosalie raised her eyebrows pointedly. 'You know with the so-called war hanging over us.'

Jasper shook his head.

_That doesn't make sense._

'I think you are wrong. What do we have to learn? We already made the choices that diverted us from our paths of destruction. We have already changed, there is not much left to learn.' Jasper's eyes turned hard. 'And I refuse to believe Bella is just a means to an end.'

_I didn't mean it like that._ Rosalie thought.

'I believe Jasper is right.' Edward agreed. 'This is about Bella, not us.'

'We should stay focused.' Carlisle interceded. 'We need to find the trigger to Bella's dreams. Rosalie, tell us exactly what happened the day before Bella's dream about your past.'

Rosalie let her mind flow over the memory.

'Let me see, I dressed and showered Bella that day, but that is nothing special. Afterwards Alice, Emmett and I took Bella to the mall. We wanted a new dress for her birthday party. We went straight home after shopping and I went to the garage to work on my car.'

'Did anything out of the ordinary happen? Did you say something to Bella?' Carlisle pressed.

'I can't remember anything strange. Nothing happened.'

Emmett placed his hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

'That isn't exactly true. Something did happen, although it was something small.'

Rosalie watched him questionably. Emmett remembered the incident in his mind. Edward watched with him.

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett were standing in a store, holding hands. A few feet away, Alice was holding out dresses in front of Bella. A young human couple walked inside, looking disgustingly happy. In their arms they were holding children. One was a small boy of a few years old and the other was just a baby. The mother cradled her infant sweetly. Rosalie's eyes were pinned on the couple and there was an immense longing in her stare. Emmett tried to comfort her, but she shook him off. She kept staring at the couple, until Bella's voice sounded close by.

'Is everything okay, Rose?' She asked uneasy.

Rosalie ripped her eyes from the couple and smiled to Bella.

'Everything is fine, sweetheart.'

She took Bella's hand and walked on.

* * *

'That is it!' Edward exclaimed. 'Bella gave us the clue herself. Don't you remember what she told you after her dream?'

_Of course!_ Carlisle thought.

'She said: "You don't want this life." I wondered at the time how she could know that. She derived it from your emotion in the store and her dream.' Edward concluded.

He roamed over the other days before Bella's dreams and found the answer.

'The day before Esme's past, Bella had fallen down and hurt her knee. She wasn't upset over it, but you were, Esme.' He looked at her and she nodded.

'I felt like I hadn't paid close enough attention to her. I let her get hurt.' Esme answered.

'And before Alice's dream, Alice was very upset with Bella and me for almost exposing us. Bella didn't understand why.' He was so close to the solution now. 'Her dreams could be triggered by her need to understand us, to understand our behavior.'

_I don't get it._ Emmett

_Very plausible explanation. _Carlisle

_I don't know, there wasn't such a situation before Bella had my dream. _Jasper

'No think, Jasper. There was most definitely such a situation before she dreamt your past.'

Jasper thought back hard.

'Do you mean the game?' He asked Edward.

'Yes, exactly. We tried to teach Emmett a lesson for cheating without letting Bella lose. You had come up with a strategy and it worked at first, but then Emmett tricked you again and you were very irritated. Remember?'

Jasper remembered.

'You are right and Bella noticed my irritation and asked me why I was always so serious.'

'So our actions and emotions trigger her dreams.' Alice summarized.

'Well, that's easy.' Emmett said sarcastically. 'We just have to stop acting like ourselves around Bella and problem solved.'

'It is not that difficult.' Carlisle said. 'We, and with _we_ I mean Emmett, Edward and myself, will have to discover the most defining moment in our lives and try not to act on it around Bella.'

_Sure! Piece of cake!_ Emmett thought.

They considered their pasts carefully for a while, but Edward already knew what choice let him to his path. It was the moment he chose to come back to Carlisle and follow his diet, the end of his rebellious years. Emmett figured it was probably his fight with the bear, so they banned him from excessive bear hunting just in case and from showing in any way that he liked the fact that he was stronger than a bear now.

_Fantastic! Take away my biggest pleasure besides having sex._

Carlisle's moment was the hardest. His life was long and full of important moments. In the end, he decided it had to be the moment he chose to feed on animal blood and found an existence for himself that didn't repulse him. So both Carlisle and Edward were banned from showing any repulsion they felt for what they were. Edward shook his head in dismay. Carlisle had come to turns with what he was, but Edward was not so lucky. It was going to be hard to hide from Bella that he thought he was a monster, that he didn't deserve happiness. He was going to do everything in his power to hide it though, everything to make Bella happy.

They tried and it went better than they expected. Bella's sixth birthday came and went, Alice had another of her crazy, exuberant party urges, and they even neared Bella's seventh birthday without any dreams. Bella was the happy child again, finding even a friend in school. It was the boy named Liam, who she saved in class. They became close and she even brought him home with her sometimes. Carlisle was a little bit worried about Liam's past, now that Bella formed a relationship with him, but he was just a boy. How much past did he have?

They avoided taking Bella to crowded places as much as possible to prevent her from having visions of dying humans she had to save, until Alice decided it was time for a trip again. She wanted a luxurious Spa week and managed to convince everybody besides Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle had to work and Edward took the opportunity to be away from Bella and freely brood about his miserable existence without the fear of causing another dream.

The week went by slowly and lonely. Edward missed Bella terribly and the silence disturbed him. He wasn't the only one having a difficult time. When Carlisle was home, he was silent and uneasy. Edward read in his mind that he didn't like the quietness in the house. The sadness in his eyes convinced Edward. Carlisle desperately needed his family. The moment they returned, Carlisle stood waiting for them impatiently. His normally composed face betrayed his anticipation. Bella came running towards him and he spread his arms. Carlisle caught her and held her tight. It was in that moment Edward realized their mistake.

'I have missed—'

'No! Carlisle don't!' Edward shouted desperately.

He was too late. Alice's eyes clouded with the vision immediately.


	20. Chapter 20

**Unavoidable**

_He was sitting in the darkness alone. He didn't need the light to see. It was more proof that he wasn't one of them, that he didn't belong with them. He was doomed to live alone. The only thing that gave his life meaning was his skill as a doctor, his ability to take care of them. He didn't need to sleep, was never worn out, couldn't get sick himself and had more medical knowledge than ten doctors had together. In a way he was the perfect doctor. He could even find it in himself to care about them, to understand their needs and to feel for them. People tended to like and respect him, but there was always that gap, that unbridgeable gap. He had controlled his bloodlust to the point he barely felt it, but now instead of the scent of blood his loneliness burned his troth. If people thought torture was bad then they never had to suffer through being alone every single day of their eternal life. The loneliness scorched his heart with unbearable pain. He sighed and stood. Now that the darkness had fallen, he could get to work._

_Death was surrounding him everywhere. His compassionate nature made him fill with sorrow. The disease was spreading fast and there was nothing he could do, but ease their suffering. Their coughs and death sputters were everywhere. After all his years in medical training, he still stood helpless against this. He walked in between the beds, checking on one or two patients that were about to die. In those last moments of their lives, he was so close to them but still so far away. Lately he couldn't keep his thoughts from the idea of turning one of the dying humans into a vampire. If he could make a companion for himself he wouldn't be so alone. If the human was dying anyway, it wouldn't be so bad, would it?_

_He walked on to the two patients that had somehow attracted his attention. It was a boy and his mother. He didn't know why he was so drawn to these specifics patients. Was it because the mother held on her last shred of life impossibly long to make sure her son was alright? If a mother loved her son that much he had to be something special, a person worthy of saving. The problem was that he wasn't really saving him, condemning him was a better word. Could he really do that to an innocent boy, throw him in an eternal life of drinking blood and walking in the shadows? Wouldn't the boy prefer death? There was a time when he definitely preferred death above what he had become. At that time he had relentlessly tried to take his own life, but now he was less sure. He had found a way to live that didn't consume him with hatred for himself. The only thing that destroyed him now was his solitude. _

_He watched the boy's face, it was peaceful, accepting the fate that lingered so close. No, he couldn't do it to the boy. He couldn't put him through all that pain and suffering for his own selfish reasons._

_Next to him he heard the mother cough painfully. He turned to her and knew immediately she was close to death._

'_Please, I beg you, save my son.' She said with her last strength._

_It were not her words that drew him in. He bowed over her and looked in her face. Her look was knowingly and certain. She stared at him in a way that went straight in his soul. In that moment he was completely sure she knew exactly what he was. She grabbed his hand desperately to pull him even closer._

'_Please, you must do everything you can for him.' She emphasized the word everything._

_He stared at her in complete astonishment. She knew what he was and still wanted him to save her son. For a short moment he wondered why she didn't ask to be saved herself, but he saw quickly that her heart held only love for her son. She didn't care what happened to her as long as her son was safe. How could he deny this beautiful soul her dying wish? Especially when he wanted it for himself desperately._

_Her face went white when she breathed her last breaths, but her eyes held no fear, there was even a hint of a sparkle there. He squeezed her hand._

'_I promise.'_

_She gave him a short nod and breathed out. Her eyes glazed over. He sighed deeply when her heart stopped beating. He carried her to the morgue himself and walked back to her son. The boy was struggling, it wouldn't be long. If he was going to do it, he should do it now. He glanced around him, but nobody was paying attention to him, too absorbed in their own suffering and they trusted him. He carried the boy from the room and into his apartment. Nobody was going to miss him, too many died every day. He placed him on his table gently._

_This was the moment. He had to do it, but didn't exactly know how. He knew he had to bite, but he had never tasted human blood before and it scared him. What if he killed the boy himself? His record was clean until now and he would give his life to keep it that way. But he promised and there was no going back. He bowed over the boy, thinking the neck would be easiest._

'_Please forgive me,' He whispered in the boy's ear, 'I swear it will be alright eventually.'_

_He placed his teeth in the boy's neck, sinking easily in his flesh. The human blood flowed in his mouth and he swallowed. It was a taste unlike anything he had ever tasted and he drank eagerly. The boy screamed and it was all that was needed to stop him. His heart contracted painfully when he saw the boy wither in agony. Each and every scream of pain was a stab in his chest. He could feel it all and he wished he could scream himself. He did everything in his power to keep the boy as comfortable as possible, but there was no relief from the agony and he knew it. He had felt it all himself so long ago and it was etched in his memory. The boy was going to carry the same tortuous nightmare for the rest of his limitless existence and it was his fault._

_He was the one to blame._

'I am really sorry.' Carlisle looked at Edward. 'It was such an obvious mistake.'

He was sitting on a chair, comforting Bella on his lap. Esme walked towards him and laid her hands on his shoulders. Carlisle placed his hand on Bella's hair when she pressed her face deeper in his chest. His other arm was around her completely.

'You mean everything to me. I should have known.'

Jasper shook his head, using his powers to relief Carlisle of his guilt.

'We all made the mistake, Carlisle.' Jasper said calmly.

'So your most important moment was when you changed Edward?' Emmett asked.

Carlisle looked down on Bella, his eyes burning with emotion.

'It was the beginning of our family, Emmett. The choice I made when I turned Edward placed me on this path, made me who I am.'

'I have never regretted changing Edward, although I felt every stab of pain he felt. He turned my life around and I gained a companion, someone to share my way of life with. I wasn't alone anymore. Spurred on by my success with Edward I found Esme and gained even more.' Esme squeezed his shoulders. 'She gave Edward and me her love and formed the base of our family. You became the source of my happiness. Before our family I merely existed, afterwards I lived.'

'How did Bella know?' Rosalie wondered.

'I told her how much I missed her.' Carlisle answered. 'By saying that I showed her my feelings and—'

'She felt it.' Jasper interrupted.

Carlisle frowned.

'How?'

'The moment she touched you, she knew.' Jasper said, sure of himself. 'I have felt similar things before with Bella, but I didn't understand until now. I am very certain she felt what you felt the moment you embraced her.'

Edward bowed his head defeated. He had done so much to keep Bella from his past. If she really could feel things they felt, it was going to be much harder and through Carlisle she had already seen a part of his past. He felt like he was keeping sand from slipping through his fingers. There was no way he could win. It seemed unavoidable for Bella to see their pasts. Jasper felt his defeat.

_Don't give up yet, Edward. If anyone can do it, it is you._

He looked at Jasper questionably. What made him so special? He heard Jasper's estimation.

_You might not realize it yourself, but your self-control is staggering. It might be even better than Carlisle's._

He shook his head disbelieving, but knew he would keep trying nonetheless. Even if it was impossible to prevent, he was going to try. It was all he could do.

Later that day Carlisle had invited Liam over to lighten the mood and distract Bella. The two kids were sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room, playing a game of chess. There was no sign that Bella was distressed in any way. She had bounced back from her experience last night as if it was nothing. He wondered how a young girl like Bella could have the resilience to deal with the stress of her nightmares over and over again. In some strange way her body and soul remained unscarred.

'Liam, it is your turn, remember.'

Liam ripped his eyes from her face and looked down at the chessboard. Edward couldn't help to laugh. Bella was stunning company, especially to humans. The boy was hopelessly lost. Liam was losing the game of course, even if he was smart enough to beat Bella, which he was not, there was still her striking presence to distract him. He hung on every word she said and on every movement she made. Liam tried his hardest to concentrate on the board, failing miserably. Bella noticed his struggle and selfless as she was, her brow furrowed. She got up and walked towards Edward, who was sitting on the couch.

'Edward?' She asked with a small smile.

'Yes, Bella.'

She bowed close to him and turned her voice down to a whisper.

'Could you come and help Liam beat me in chess. I won the last three times and I don't want to hurt his feelings.'

He chuckled, but gave her a short nod. She obviously liked this boy and he was happy she finally found a human friend. She was doing everything she could to keep his friendship, although Edward was sure she didn't have to try so hard. The boy would probably follow her to the end of the world. He could point out to her that it was easier if she just played very badly herself and let Liam win, but he knew Bella and therefore knew she couldn't do that. It was not in her nature to throw a game on purpose.

He got up and sat down next to Liam. In the beginning the boy was afraid of them, but he was used to them now. It went faster than they expected and Edward understood why Bella wanted Liam's friendship. He was a kind boy. Edward stared at the chessboard and only needed a second to see exactly what Bella was planning and to develop a counter strategy. He helped Liam just enough to let him think he came up with some of the strategy himself. Bella's eyes gleamed excited when she was not winning as easily anymore. She liked the challenge, even though she was no match for him.

He helped Liam until it was almost impossible for him to lose and left to sit on the couch again. Liam did win and Bella gave him an appreciative smile. Edward returned her smile affectionately. She was such an incredible person. Esme walked in.

'Liam, your mother called. She will pick you up in a few minutes. You should get ready.'

_So soon, I feel like I am hardly here. I wish I could stay longer._

Edward smiled again, when Liam started to help Bella clean up. Yes, Bella most definitely didn't have to try so hard.


	21. Chapter 21

**Changing rules**

'Liam! Liam!' Bella called.

The boy came running towards her and let himself drop in the grass besides her. She was lying on her belly in the garden, her feet in the air. One hand was supporting her head, while the other hand was close to her face. She was studying something in her hand with an excited look.

'Look, Liam. Isn't he beautiful?'

She stuck up her hand to let him see. Edward tried to see too, but they were quite a distance away from the house. The sun was shining, which meant they couldn't go outside with Liam around. It was an inconvenience, but worth it. Bella playing in the sun carelessly with her friend was worth everything. The sun made her happy, cheerful and Edward loved it. Her brown curls fell over her shoulders. Her hand lowered in an angle towards Edward and he was able to see what she was holding. It was a small caterpillar, colored brightly blue.

'Feel this, he is soft like silk.'

She caressed the caterpillar softly and held him up for Liam to touch.

'Careful,' she warned Liam, 'don't hurt him.'

Esme stood next to him, watching Bella and Liam just like Edward. Her face held a loving smile. Bella had turned eight last week, but she was still adorable and it was all over Esme's thoughts. Bella placed the caterpillar back on a plant very carefully.

'We shall not disturb you anymore, Mr. Caterpillar. You must have more important things to do, like turn into a beautiful butterfly.'

Esme gave Edward a proud look.

_Each and every day I am happy she came into our lives._

Edward agreed wholehearted. Bella's love and care for everything that surrounded her was amazing and even though she was with them now for four years she still managed to astonish him with the size of her heart. Bella had jumped ahead intellectually again. There was not much left to learn for her in primary school, leaving Liam far behind, but that didn't seem to matter to her. She enjoyed his friendship nonetheless.

Jasper joined them with a smile. He could feel the loving climate of emotions coming from them. Half an hour later Liam left. His mother had forced him to go to his grandparents for the weekend, but every other free hour he had, he had spent with Bella. Liam clearly worshipped the ground she walked on. Edward understood how that felt. Jasper and Edward hurried outside. They were both eager to join Bella and enjoy the sun with her. Bella was still lying in the grass, reading a book. They sat down on either side of her and Bella turned around. She studied them intensely.

'You are always so beautiful in the sun.' She said with a smile.

She sighed and laid her head back on the ground.

Jasper frowned and felt the emotions she emitted.

'You are tired, very tired.' He said concerned.

'Yes, I don't know why. I am not usually this tired in the middle of the day.'

Edward looked at her worried and placed his hand on her forehead. Her temperature felt normal.

'You have no fever, but you do look a bit pale.'

Bella was never sick so this unsettled both Jasper and Edward.

'Why don't you rest for a little while?' Jasper suggested. 'We will wake you up before diner.'

She closed her eyes and grabbed their hands.

'Will you stay with me?' Her voice was already thick with sleep, but it was the undertone of fear that worried Edward.

'Of course.' Both Jasper and Edward replied.

Edward hummed her lullaby and Bella drifted off.

They were both alarmed when Alice ran in the garden fast and panicked.

'Don't let her fall asleep!' She shouted.

It was too late.

_She stared at the newborn. She didn't remember his face, but somehow she was sure she made him. How did he dare to approach her? She rarely dealt with the newborns herself._

'_What do you want?' She asked testily._

_She really didn't feel like talking to him. She had taken a second in command for a reason, to make sure they wouldn't bother her with their trivialities._

'_I came across some very important news.'_

'_Did you inform Jasper?' She interrupted._

'_No, I thought it was best to inform you directly.'_

_Maybe this was worth her time._

'_Well, spill it. I don't have all day.'_

'_I have heard other vampires talk about the raging wars. They said it was going too far again. Some covens are already moving underground. They say the Volturi are on their way to wipe us out.'_

_She sighed, maybe this wasn't worthy of her time after all. Raging wars and the Volturi were daily business for her. If she wouldn't have been so distracted, she would have discovered the news long before the meaningless newborn had. She couldn't care less about the news. She wondered why she had become so careless. Was she finally sick of all the wars? No, that wasn't it. It was just her impatience. She needed something more. Her rise of power wasn't going fast enough. Jasper had been a great find, but he was old news now and the advantages she had gained with him were not enough anymore._

'_Is that all you came to tell me?' She asked impatient._

_The newborn glanced up to look in her face and she saw the glint of excitement in his eyes. He had waited to give the most important news last. She cursed the melodramatic tendencies of vampires._

'_I have heard rumors.' He continued quickly. 'They say Aro himself is with them.'_

_She was shocked for a moment. That was unbelievable. Aro never left his precious city._

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yes.' The newborn answered. 'I heard it being confirmed several times.'_

_She tested it for herself, concentrating on her gift. She nodded to the newborn and dismissed him quickly. She needed time to think. Her breathing sped up with the excitement the news brought her. This had to mean something. She suddenly saw the opportunity of a lifetime. Aro wouldn't have left his city lightly. There had to be something very important and knowing Aro that meant he was after power. If Aro came to find power it meant she could steal it from him. Her excitement rose even further, but she controlled her outward signs. Her appearance was a mask of calm again. She needed to make a plan and nobody could know of this plan. The power was hers to steal and only hers. She would not share it with anybody, not even Jasper. Luckily she was the best in keeping secrets. She was probably the best-kept secret herself._

_For a moment she thought back to her fussy human memories. She had always been powerful, even then. It was behind the scenes, but her influence had been great. Many kings and queens relied upon her advice. It was all because of her gift. It had been there when she was a human and it had grown tenfold when she became a vampire. Nobody knew of her gift, even though she knew Jasper had some suspicions. But he knew nothing of her past and therefore he didn't understand her and she was never going to let him understand her. It was the base of her power._

_She remembered when she was a little girl and first understood she was special. She had walked upon a man living in her village and when she looked in his eyes, she saw his darkest secret. It had come as a shock to her, to suddenly see the man making love to a woman that was clearly not his wife. She had gone to the village elders and told them what she saw, pretending to be an actual eyewitness. The elders executed the man and the woman he was cheating with and to her surprise, she couldn't care less about their lives. She felt the doors opening for her, but she also understood she should not give up their secrets this easily. She could use the information to her advantage. After all, knowledge is power._

_It didn't take long before she knew all the secrets of her fellow villagers and with their secrets came their insecurities. She could play into those insecurities and in that way she gained power over them. They came to her for advice on their marriages, on their children, on their career choices and her fame grew exponentially. More important people came to visit her and by the time she was an adult she had risen to the status of a noble woman. Right before she was turned, she had several royalties dependant solely on her._

_Her gift had been powerful when she was human, but it was limited by eye contact. She needed that connection to see. The moment she was turned those limitations diminished greatly. She could pick up secrets everywhere. The advancement of her power was a blessing, but at the same time a curse. She used to be able to shut the secrets out, when she was tired of them, by just looking away. As a vampire she couldn't escape them, they surrounded her completely. They drove her crazy until finally she learned to control her gift. She could use it only when she wanted to use it. _

_She chuckled. She didn't even need a plan. If Aro was close enough she could get every secret he was carefully hiding from her and the world. Yes, yes, she would know it all. He was a fool to leave his guarded city. Here, he was hers._

'What is happening? Whose past is she dreaming about?' Jasper asked frantically.

They had carried her inside the moment they realized she was dreaming again. Carlisle examined her concerned.

'I can't see,' Alice said immensely frustrated, 'all I can see is that it has something to do with you, Jazz.'

It had been the base of Alice her panic when she ran into the garden to warn them. She could not see the outcome of this dream and it scared her immensely, together with the rest of the family.

'Why me? She has already seen my past. Why do I keep hurting her, it is so unfair.'

Edward understood Jasper's frustration. He didn't understand either why Jasper was giving her dreams of his past again.

'I am not so sure it is your past she is dreaming about, Jasper.' Carlisle said hesitatingly.

'Why do you think so?' Jasper asked quickly.

'There is something different about this dream and the circumstances.' Carlisle looked at him intently. 'You told us yourself, Bella was so tired she couldn't keep herself awake, even though it was the middle of the day. That has never happened before.'

_Maybe she was forced into this dream for a reason._

Carlisle didn't spoke the last thought out loud, but Edward recognized the truth in it. Bella was _forced_ into this dream even stronger than she normally was. What did it mean? He was certain it was not about his past, because Alice would have seen that and the same applied to Emmett, but Bella had no strong connection with anybody else, not counting Liam. How could her dream suddenly be of somebody else? Did the rules change again?

Bella was struggling and muttering words as always, but it was different somehow. He read Jasper's assessment.

_She is not feeling distress as much as normally. There are other emotions though and they are strong. Emotions of power, hunger and excitement._

They waited anxiously next to her. Edward fought the urge to shake her, knowing that it would be useless as usual. The uncertainty of this dream scared him and he wanted to do something, anything to protect her. Bella suddenly gasped and flew upright. Her eyes opened, big with the lingering emotions. Her eyes moved to Jasper's quickly, while she caught her breath.

'Maria is coming for me.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Unexpected danger**

'Alice?' Carlisle asked.

She checked the future quickly, somehow Bella's words had opened up a window to the future again.

'It is true, she will be here soon.' Alice choked out. 'She is bringing newborns, lots of them.'

Jasper locked in place. His muscles tensed and low growls came from his throat. His blazing eyes were filled with anger. The undiluted fury was plain on his features. Edward could feel himself go angry as well. His whole family tensed and Edward understood Jasper was involuntarily sending out anger waves. Carlisle figured this out at the same time.

'Jasper, control yourself!' He called.

Jasper's hands turned into fists and his growls intensified. Bella stared at him concerned. Alice rushed to his side and tried to calm him.

'Jazz, calm down. You are not helping.' She said, gently covering his fisted hands with her own.

Alice's voice almost drowned into his growling, but she forced his eyes on hers and slowly Jasper calmed down. His anger turned into sorrow and they all felt it.

'I swore, Alice...' His voice cracked. 'I swore I would never let Maria near her.'

'I know, Jazz.' She was trembling slightly. 'We won't let anything happen to her.'

Edward was suddenly shaken out of his shock. He felt his fear return full force.

'We have to hide her, right now, before we are too late.'

He turned towards Bella, intending to grab her.

'It won't help.'

Edward froze in his tracks and stared at Bella in complete surprise.

'Why?' He asked, when he found his voice again. 'If I run with you now, I can be far away before she is here.'

Bella shook her head decisively.

'She will adjust her course and find you wherever you will hide me.'

'Alice?' Carlisle asked for the second time in a similar way as the first time.

Alice concentrated and Edward saw the multiple scenarios run through her head.

'She is right. Maria will find her wherever we hide her. We don't even buy time by doing it.'

Alice turned to Bella.

'Bella, sweetie, how did you know that?'

Bella looked up, her face calm.

'I understand Maria now.'

_The dream, of course. _Carlisle thought.

'Maria is gifted, just like you Alice.' Bella explained. 'She sees secrets.'

His family needed some time to digest, before their thoughts flew over him.

_This is worse than I thought. _Carlisle

_I knew it! It is how she always wiggled herself out of every dangerous situation. _Jasper

_I don't care how gifted she is. That bitch is not coming near Bella! _Rosalie

_I need to concentrate on all the possible outcomes. So far it doesn't look good. _Alice

_Finally a real fight! It has been a long time since we had some decent action around here. _Emmett

_What if someone dies?! What if Bella dies?! _Esme

Edward agreed with Carlisle, like always, this was far worse. With her gift Maria could know everything about them. She could know Alice sees the future and he can read minds. If she could know all their advantages beforehand, she could develop a strategy against them. It made them vulnerable.

'If we can't hide Bella, then what should we do?' Edward asked desperate.

Taking her away and hiding her was his first instinct and the fact that he couldn't, took him out of balance.

'Alice?' Carlisle asked for the third time.

Alice was bending down under the pressure, her breathing was uneven. Edward watched the future with her. He cringed away from the images he saw. They were devastating. He saw himself covered with newborns while Maria took Bella away. She was screaming his name, her face wet with tears.

'The most likely outcome right now is that we all die and Maria takes Bella.' Alice whispered in shock.

There was something else. A piece of the future came to Alice. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and looked again. Edward gasped with the terrible image he saw in her head.

It was Bella a few years older. She was standing in a field holding Maria's hand. They were standing still, staring into nothingness. Around them the ground was covered with bodies as far as the eye could see. They appeared to be all dead.

This vision was short and gone before Alice could study it further, but it was enough to see the consequences of failing now. If they lose Bella, they lose the war. Alice looked at Bella with pained eyes. He understood what she was thinking. How could an innocent sweet girl like Bella, have such an impact on the world?

'No! We can't let this happen!' Edward called. 'We need help!'

'The wolves?' Jasper asked.

Alice checked and shook her head.

'They won't be here in time, but the Denali's will.' Alice saw a little bit of hope. 'If you ask them Carlisle, they will come to defend Bella.'

'I will call them immediately.' Carlisle said and left for his office.

Edward watched the future again with Alice. Even with the Denali's, impending doom was one of the more probable outcomes. Each time he saw Bella being dragged away from him or getting hurt in the crossfire he felt a pain larger than anything he ever felt. He watched Bella. He needed to protect her by any means necessary.

_Edward! What did you just decide? Our chances at winning the fight are suddenly better._

What did he decide? Nothing he didn't know before. He always knew he would protect Bella with his life. Did he subconsciously think of a plan? No, this wasn't about him. He saw it in the future now. It was about Jasper.

'Maria has made one mistake.' He said and his eyes settled on Jasper. 'When it comes to fighting newborns we have the best with us. Maria trained you yourself.'

Jasper was already concentrating on several strategies and it was what was changing the future. Edward's eyes were suddenly drawn back towards Bella when he saw her move just a little bit. He studied her face. Her eyes had a determined look. Alice watched the future change for the umpteenth time.

It was Bella again, but this time she snuck away from them before the fighting began. She walked towards Maria. Her lips moved and Edward listened to her words in the vision.

'_If you promise to leave them alone and not hurt them. I will follow you.'_

Maria smiled and promised. Bella took her hand willingly. He saw them walk away.

Edward immediately sat next to Bella and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

'You can't do that Bella.' He urged.

'I won't let you get hurt because of me. I will try to escape Maria later.'

'Bella, listen to me. You have to promise me, promise me you will not leave us.' His voice trembled with the fear of losing her.

She looked at him for a while. Measuring his feelings, he guessed from her look. He needed to hear her promise, but it didn't really matter. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight, not even for a second.

'I promise.' She softly complied.

Alice sighed relieved when that possibility disappeared from the future. She turned to Jasper.

'Whatever you are thinking, it is beginning to look good.' Alice said hopeful.

'Divide and conquer.' Jasper said knowingly. 'It is one of the oldest tricks in the book. With our gifted family and the Denali's we can handle three to one odds as long as they can't gang up on us.'

Alice nodded.

'It will work. Think it out and instruct the others. We don't have a lot of time.' She concentrated. 'The Denali's will arrive in a few hours. On time to instruct them as well. We will survive this.'

Edward didn't think he ever felt this relieved. There was a good chance they were able to protect Bella and save themselves. He trusted in the power of his family. They were all experienced fighters, except for Esme. They would be able to handle a superior number of newborns, especially because of Jasper. He was never more thankful for his brother as he was now. Edward watched him for a moment. Jasper was reflecting, going over his strategy piece by piece. His practical mind kept him from responding in the same way he once responded when Bella was threatened. Just like Edward, he was fighting his instincts to grab Bella and run to the other side of the world.

There was nothing more to do but wait. Edward kept his promise to himself and didn't leave Bella's side. His family was busy preparing, going over attack and defense moves with Jasper, but Edward stayed with her the whole time. He followed the minds of his family closely from his position. He tried to get Bella to sleep, but she wouldn't. She was worried, he could see it written on her face. He tried to reassure her, but the worry stayed.

'We can handle this, Bella.' He tried again.

'What if you can't? Maria is powerful. I had the dream for a reason.'

'It was a warning. You have to trust us. We have this covered.'

He held her tight. She pressed her face in his chest.

'I am afraid.' She whispered in his chest. 'Something doesn't feel right.'

Edward was a little worried. He had learned to trust Bella's instincts. He went over Jasper's strategy cover to cover. They missed nothing, the strategy was going to work.

'It will be alright.'

Edward looked up, responding to familiar minds.

'The Denali's are close.' He called.

Carlisle went to the door to welcome them. They came in and walked over to Bella immediately. Tanya hugged her, Carmen kissed her and Kate smiled to her. Eleazar touched her cheek affectionately.

'I am afraid we couldn't bring Irina.' Carmen said. 'She is not home that much and we couldn't contact her.'

Edward was not surprised. Irina wasn't in Alice's visions and Irina had never met Bella. There were some unknown problems in the family, but Edward didn't want to pry, so he let it go.

'We will never forget you came to our aid.' Edward said grateful. 'Thank—'

_Don't!_ Tanya shouted in her mind and she growled.

'Don't thank us, Edward. It is our duty to protect Bella. We would be insulted if you didn't contact us.' Eleazar explained.

Before Edward could apologize, Jasper called the Denali's. They hurried to his side, ready to receive instructions. Another hour passed and the moment of truth neared. His family was tense, but Jasper kept them all calm. Jasper called them outside. They had decided to stay close to the house. They had a lot of empty ground around the house. Humans never came close to their house and property. It was the way to stay inconspicuous and fight freely.

Jasper divided them in four groups and went over the strategy one more time.

'Edward and Esme will stay with Bella inside the house.' Jasper's voice betrayed none of his nervousness. 'Edward, if any newborns slip by us, they are yours.'

Edward nodded. No newborn would come near Bella.

'Rosalie, Emmett and Tanya take the left side and lure at least eight vampires with you to the leftmost field.'

'Carlisle, Eleazar and Carmen take the right side and lure at least seven vampires with you.'

'Alice, Kate and I will take on the rest in front of the house.'

'Keep each other's back at all times and never leave your group. Don't let the newborns come too close to you or their superior strength will kill you. Everything clear?'

They all nodded determined.

'Be ready!' Jasper ordered.

Esme picked up Bella and carried her inside, followed closely by Edward. His senses were up and he could almost hear the minds of the newborns. They were close.

Edward followed the fight on the multiple fronts with his mind. It was going as expected. Esme was comforting a restless Bella constantly. He kept them updated. The flanks with Carlisle's and Emmett's groups were having it easy. They could handle the fight. The only one having a hard time was Jasper. He was covering the largest group of newborns and he was trying to be everywhere at once, protecting Alice as well as the house. He was fighting with the fierceness of a lion. Edward now understood the force that was his brother. He didn't think anyone, no matter how gifted, was strong enough to defeat him. Kate was a great help to the group, shocking every vampire that came near her. They were winning. Maria was nowhere in sight, but that was no surprise. Maria left the fighting to the newborns.

The fight went on and the newborns lost at least half their number without the Cullens and Denali's losing one. Edward began to relax. He didn't have much to do until now and it looked like it was going to stay that way. He should have known better than lower his guard. In that moment it all went horribly wrong.

Bella tensed and her eyes opened wide in fear. Esme studied her questionably. It took Edward a moment to realize Bella was seeing something. Bella began to panic.

'No! No! No! Don't hurt him!' She screamed.

She wiggled herself out of Esme's grip, who was too shocked to respond and ran for the door. Edward stopped her, but froze when he heard another mind. It was the mind of Maria.

'Stop your fighting, or the boy dies.' Maria called hard enough for Edward to hear.

Bella was struggling against his grip, but Edward wouldn't let go. Outside the fighting had stopped. His family had gathered in front of the house and stood exactly opposite to the remaining newborns and Maria. Edward saw through the minds of those outside that Jasper stepped forward. Maria was holding an unconscious human boy in her arms. Edward growled fiercely when he saw who the boy was. It was Liam.

'Let the boy go. He is an innocent.' Carlisle said urgently.

Maria ignored Carlisle and turned to Jasper.

'My dearest Jasper, I have missed you.' Maria smiled. 'You have always been such a great assistance to me and to think you are the one to deliver the child to me. I always knew you would come in handy someday again.'

Jasper was struggling, thinking of a way to stall Maria.

'How did you find me?' He asked, trying to keep Maria talking.

'I am not here to answer your questions, Jasper. Let's just say that I ran into your old friend Peter and he told me all I needed to know.'

Peter and Charlotte had visited them once since Bella was with them and although they had kept them away from Bella, Jasper had told them something about their newest family addition.

'Peter would never betray me.' Jasper snarled.

'He didn't have to.' Maria giggled. 'I have my ways.'

'We know all about your ways, Maria.'

Maria's eyes narrowed.

'Do you?' She asked quizzically. 'Yes, I suppose you do. It is a powerful child after all.'

Maria laughed aloud.

'How does it feel to be outsmarted, Jasper. I know all about you and your family. The newborns were just a diversion. I needed your little fortune telling wife distracted on other things so I could take the boy.' She chuckled. 'Did you know the boy secretly has a crush on the child? Stupid really, as if a meaningless human boy could ever be good enough for her. But it came in handy for me, otherwise I probably would have known nothing about the boy.'

She laughed some more, but her eyes grew demanding.

'Now, hand over the child!'

Jasper shook his head.

'We will never hand her over, not even for the life of Liam.'

Maria's eyes sparkled with merit.

'You do not know then?' She giggled again.

'Know what?' Jasper asked irritated.

'You will see what I mean.' Her eyes turned evil.

She placed her hand on Liam's throat and began to choke him. In his unconsciousness he struggled for breath.

'Stop it!' Alice screamed.

Bella was going frantic now. What all her might she struggled against Edward's grip.

'I have to save him, Edward!' She yelled.

Edward had heard that before, but he had also told her he would never let her sacrifice her own life for another. Bella's eyes went to his eyes and Edward felt a strange power flow from her eyes inside his body. For a few seconds Edward wasn't able to move. It was enough for Bella to release herself and run outside. He followed her out, but was too late. She was standing a few feet from Maria.

'Let him go!' She demanded.

Maria released his throat, but didn't release the boy.

'See, Jasper.' Maria smiled again. 'Aro held a lot of secrets about the child. He told me her nature prevents her from letting human lives go to waste, at least as long as she is in your power. I will change that, trust me. She is mine now.'

Jasper moved towards her, but Maria held up her hand to stop him.

'I wouldn't do that, Jasper. The boy will be dead before you reach me.'

Bella turned partly towards Jasper, her eyes pleading. She stood between them on the most dangerous ground.

'Bella, use your power on Maria.' Edward yelled to Bella, searching desperately for a way out.

Bella's eyes went to Edward and he saw her pained look.

'I don't know how.' She whispered, but Edward could easily hear.

'You just did on me.' Edward encouraged her. 'You can do it. I believe in you.'

'Stop talking right now!' Maria ordered, turning to Bella. 'Bella, my dear child, I promise you the boy will not get hurt if you come with me.'

Maria held out her hand and Bella stepped forward, taking her hand. It was Edward's worst nightmare coming true. Maria could run off with Bella, but she wanted to torture them, forcing them to see they had lost the child. They walked away slowly.

'Bella, No!' He shouted. 'You promised not to leave us. You promised!'

Bella froze and she turned around to look at him. In her face he saw love and he saw that love turn into courage and a look of determination. In a swift movement she turned her eyes on Maria, who froze in place immediately.

'Now!' Edward roared.

His whole family moved at once. Bella ripped Liam from Maria's arms and began to run away. The remaining newborns closed their ranks in front of Maria to make sure the Cullens couldn't reach her. The chaos was complete. Edward fought his way through the newborns frantically, looking for Bella and Liam. They had to be somewhere between them and Maria. When he had finally broken through an opening, he saw Bella sitting on the grass not far from him. In her arms she held Liam. He rushed to her side and pulled them both in his arms. He couldn't breathe so overwhelming was his relief. He looked around and saw his family fighting off the last of the newborns. He looked further, searching for the source of all their misery. As he expected there was nothing to be found.

Maria had disappeared.


	23. Chapter 23

_To darkangel1235: I wanted to reply to your question, but your PM is disabled, so I will answer it here. I do plan to continue with this story. It is not nearly finished, not even at midpoint I think. Thanks for your reviews and interest in my story._

**Immortal children**

Bella stood silent next to Liam's hospital bed. Edward studied her. She seemed beyond sad. He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Carlisle told me he is going to recover fully.' He reassured her.

Liam was asleep, in result of his medication. He had a head trauma, but considering how much worse it could have been, the boy was lucky. His grandparents had not been so lucky. After getting rid of the last of the newborns, Kate, Jasper and Emmett chased after Maria, Edward, Carlisle and Bella rushed Liam to the hospital, Rosalie and Alice went to Liam grandparent's house to call the police and fabricate a believable story. As they expected they found both his grandparents dead. Maria had no use for the elderly couple, so she had killed them ruthlessly.

'He isn't...' Bella replied, but her voice died out.

He couldn't stand seeing her this unhappy. In these moments he hated the fact he couldn't read her mind. It would have been so much easier to understand what she was going through.

'What is on your mind, Bella?' He asked gently.

She was quiet for a long while and Edward grew more uneasy with every passing second. He wished he could know how to comfort her.

'Please, talk to me.'

She sighed deeply.

'He is not going to be okay.' Her voice was steady again, but layered with sadness. 'He just lost both his grandparents and was attacked by monsters.'

Edward flinched by her use of the word monsters and cursed himself immediately after. He was banned from showing his self-disgust. He checked her quickly to see if she caught his reaction, but to his relief she seemed to have missed it. She was wallowing too much in her own sorrows.

'It is all my fault.' She whispered, but Edward caught it crystal clear.

He turned her towards him and looked at her.

'It is not your fault, you hear me.'

'It is!' She replied immediately. 'If he wasn't my friend, this would have never happened to him.'

Edward swallowed. His first response was to comfort her, to tell her it wasn't true, but he knew better. She responded in exactly the same way he would have responded if he was in her shoes. Maybe he wasn't the right person to talk to her right now.

'It was better if I never existed.' She said with a hard voice.

Edward inhaled sharply out of shock. It pained him to hear her say that, but it pained him more to let her think of herself in that way. He had to do something.

'I almost got you all killed,' Bella responded to his shock, 'Liam's grandparents died because of me and Maria isn't the only one who is going to hunt me.'

Tears began to fall over her cheeks.

'You should get as far away from me as you can. All of you.'

'Bella! Stop talking like that, right now!' He said agitated.

It wasn't the right move, he knew that, but it was the only response he had in him. Fear of losing her prevented him from thinking straight. Her face turned angry. Bella was never angry.

'What are you going to do, Edward? Fight off everyone who comes for me, until you get yourself killed?'

'That is exactly what I am going to do.' He growled.

It was their first somewhat argument and Edward didn't like it. She shouldn't have doubts she belonged with them. She needed to understand she was worthy of their love and protection. She never had any doubts before. He was struggling to find the right response to convince her she was wrong.

_I heard the end of your conversation. Need some help?_

Edward was glad to accept. He gave Jasper a nod. He walked in the room and joined them. He immediately used his powers to calm Bella down.

'Maria?' Edward asked, temporarily distracted.

'We lost her trail a few miles out of town. She has escaped.'

Edward growled again.

'This is bad.' He whispered.

_I know. Maria isn't going to stop. She will use any means necessary to get her hands on Bella. Bella will not be safe until we kill Maria._

Edward gritted his teeth. He ached to hunt Maria down and rip her in tiny pieces. The urge was so strong he gripped the pole of Liam's bed to keep himself in place.

Bella had calmed down. Her eyes were on Edward and her expression changed.

'I am sorry for upsetting you, Edward.' She said through her tears. 'I don't think I can stand it if any of you got hurt because of me.'

He kneeled down to her eyelevel and caressed the tears from her cheeks.

'I can't promise you we will never get hurt, but the same goes for you. You can't promise me either.' He said, wishing profoundly that she could. 'We _can_ do our very best to protect and to care for each other. I love you, Bella and that will never change.'

'We all love you very much.' Jasper added.

'I love you too.' Bella answered without hesitation.

Her eyes went back to Liam and she was silent for a moment.

'I can't see him anymore, can I?' Her voice was small, hurt.

Edward wished with all his heart he could tell her differently, but Liam's involvement with them was not healthy for the boy. He was too vulnerable.

Jasper used his powers again on her, also knowing what the right answer was.

_We probably have to move anyway._ Jasper thought.

Alice walked in.

_I saw Bella getting upset, so I came as soon as I could._

She pulled Bella towards a chair and sat down with her. Tender and caring she began to ran her fingers through Bella's hair, entangling the knits that were made during their encounter. Bella relaxed immediately and sighed while she leaned into Alice.

'Everything is going to be alright, sweetie. Whatever happens, we will _always_ be there for you.'

Edward raised his eyebrows at her. He knew she was psychic but even she couldn't see that far into the future.

_Don't start, Edward! It is what she needs to hear right now._

_Besides I believe it is true and you should too. She may not always act like it, but she is still a child. She needs to feel safe._

Alice was right of course. He was happy Bella had all of them to care for her. He loved his family for it.

'How did it go at his grandparent's house?' Jasper asked Alice.

'The police bought our story. They are sweeping the house for DNA and stuff, which they are not going to find of course. They questioned us for a while, but it seems we are still safe. Liam's parents are talking to the police and are on their way here. We should go soon.'

They went home. Everyone was at their house, even all of the Denali's. They had a lot to talk about. Eleazar was very interested in Bella's new gift. He was sitting next to her, asking her questions.

'What did you do exactly when you froze Maria?' His eyes were gentle, but curious.

Bella bit her lower-lip and thought deeply.

'I don't really know. It kind of just happened. I wanted to save Liam so badly, it came out of me without making a decision about it.' She hesitated. 'The second time with Maria I wanted it badly as well and it happened again.'

'Can you freeze me?' Eleazar asked eager.

'Maybe, do you really want me to try it on you?'

'I don't think it will hurt me.' He answered with a smile.

Bella looked at him intently and concentrated deeply. Eleazar waited patiently. Bella was clearly using all her willpower in making it happen. The moment Edward thought she was giving up, Eleazar froze. It lasted only two seconds, but Bella was breathing heavily. Apparently it was a lot more difficult for Bella to do this now than when she really needed it.

_That felt odd._ Eleazar thought.

'Only once in my very long life have I come upon one of our kind who had a similar gift as you, Bella. He could control other vampire's movements. He did it like a puppet master, controlling them simply by the force of his will. He had been something like a hypnotizer in his human life, but you transfer your energy through your eyes into your target's body. It is quite unique.'

Edward was interested. Eleazar knew so much about abilities.

_This child is so powerful and she is still just beginning to grasp her abilities. No telling how strong she is in a few years. It is frightening and amazing at the same time._

'Frightening how?' Edward whispered to him.

All the vampires in the room heard him and he had their attention in a blink. Carlisle watched them questionably. Eleazar spoke aloud to let the others in on their conversation, even Bella.

'Bella's increase of power is frightening for multiple reasons, but the most significant one is that she is now more than ever a target for the Volturi. She has proven her value now.'

The room was quiet, but nobody responded as Tanya did. She shuddered at the mention of the name and her eyes filled with fear. Edward saw it and he wasn't the only one. Bella's eyes were on Tanya's face and the question in her eyes was easily seen. Edward growled so harshly, Esme chided him. He did his best to control his anger.

'Alice, check the future.' He said through his teeth.

Alice did and her face fell. Edward hissed when he watched the vision with her.

_Oh, damn it!_ Alice thought.

Edward felt like cursing himself. Even one day of peace was apparently too much to ask.

_She was lost in thought. Her sisters were going about their business as usual, she couldn't concentrate. There was something wrong. She had felt it for some time now, but she couldn't press her finger on it. One of her sisters looked up from her book._

'_Are you alright? You seem distracted lately.'_

_She shook her head uncertain._

'_It is just a feeling.'_

'_What kind of feeling?' Her sister asked immediately._

'_A general feeling of dread. We are missing something.'_

_She stared away from her sister's concerned face and shrugged._

'_It is probably nothing.' Her voice was casual, but underneath it she heard her own fear._

_Her sisters knew her better than she knew herself, so she was sure they heard it as well._

'_Maybe we should investigate.' One of them suggested._

'_No, leave it be. I am just being paranoid.' She assured them._

'_Are you sure?'_

_Her eyes turned serious._

'_I will let you know if I find a rational base for my fear. We can act then.'_

_The day went on normally, but still her fear grew. She had no idea why. Maybe she should talk to her mother about it. They hadn't seen her as regularly as they normally did, but that wasn't the first time. When you live together long enough you learn to respect each other's personal time. Their mother came and went as she pleased. It was the same for all of them. Their relationships were strong enough to survive everything. They lived in a small castle, so it was easy to avoid each other when they wanted it._

_In the evening she and her two sisters had gone hunting. They were just returning home when they smelled the unfamiliar scents. They didn't got visitors often, so they were all surprised when they heard voices in front of their gate. They walked closer carefully. _

_What she saw made her cringe in fear. Many vampires were roaming around their property. They had come to kill them, was her first thought. Her sister hissed angrily. She had always been a feisty one, known for not bowing down, not even for a majority of strong and gifted vampires._

'_Maybe we should flee while we still have the chance.' She suggested to her sisters._

_But even during her words they saw something that prevented them from turning away. In the middle of the vampires stood their mother. They ran closer immediately. The vampires prevented them from closing the distance to their mother. They hissed and growled loudly._

'_What is going on here?' She demanded. 'This is our home.'_

_Three ancient and legendary vampires stepped towards them._

'_The Volturi.' Her sister gasped._

'_Good evening, ladies. So glad you could join us, saves us the time of tracking you down.' The middle one spoke to them with a small smile. 'I am afraid we are here for a delicate matter.'_

_He stepped aside and showed them their mother. Her head was down, in a defeated matter, but behind her legs, they saw something move. She looked closer and gave a shriek in terror. Her sisters responded in similar ways._

'_It can't be.' She muttered._

_The middle vampire spoke again, his eyes twinkling with interest._

'_Are you saying you didn't know?' He asked._

_They were too shocked to respond. No, it couldn't be true. There had to be some kind of mistake or some kind of explanation for this. She needed to be sure._

'_Let me talk to her, please.' She begged._

_The three leading vampires looked at her. One shrugged, one was annoyed and one was intrigued. He stepped aside again._

'_Go ahead.'_

_She walked closer slowly, feeling her pain triple with each step. In her mother's eyes lay the truth. She had betrayed them._

'_Mother, what have you done!'_

_Her eyes were wide open in fright. Some naïf part of her still hoped it wasn't true._

'_What have you done?' Her voice lost the force it had the first time._

_Her mother didn't answer, her eyes on the boy at her feet._

'_I had to. He would have died. I had to.'_

_She shook her head devastated, unbelieving._

'_You have doomed us all.' She answered hopeless._

_Her mother looked up shocked._

'_No, no. I kept him a secret for a reason. They will spare you.'_

'_They will not, they will kill us all in punishment.'_

_Her mother's expression turned pained, hopeless._

'_I love him.' She whispered._

'_Don't you understand?!' She shouted to her mother. 'That won't matter at all! They will kill you and the child as well!'_

_The pain she felt was overwhelming and she gave a cry. _

'_What about our love? Didn't you care about us? Is he more important than all of us?'_

_She could hardly speak. Betrayal was always the most painful from the ones you loved and she had loved her mother deeply, maybe even more than her sisters had._

'_We have been with you all these years and you throw it all away for one human child, that isn't even yours.'_

_It was no use to make these accusations, it was already too late, but she couldn't help it. She just didn't understand._

'_You had no right.' She said hurt._

_Her mother's eyes were filled with guilt, but there was nothing she could say that could make her understand._

'_I had no choice.'_

'_There is always a choice.' She replied angry. 'You chose death for all of us.'_

_She turned her back to her mother and walked away, trembling out of anger and disbelief. Her sisters' faces mirrored her anger. She almost embraced her coming death. Living with this pain and betrayal was worse than dying. _

'_Let us continue. The evidence is overwhelming. They must burn.'_

_His hateful voice made her quiver, but the middle vampire still looked at them with interest._

'_I think these three are innocent.' He answered._

'_How could they be, they lived in the same house.'_

'_We can find out the truth easily, brother.'_

_His brother seemed extremely annoyed, but the middle vampire ignored him. He stepped towards them reaching out his hand._

'_If you would be so kind to give me your hand.'_

_She gave him her hand without thinking. The pain was too fresh to let her think about anything else. He held her hand for a while and then let go with a smile. He repeated the same process with her sisters._

'_I was right, they are innocent.' He concluded. 'They knew nothing about the crime committed by their mother.'_

'_I think we should still burn them, for their involvement with this woman.'_

'_How is that fair, brother?'_

_They went on with their discussion for quite some time, but the rest of it went by her unnoticed. The pain had caused a numbness inside her. She was just standing there, staring into nothingness. She didn't even fully register it when her mother slowly went up in flames, protecting the boy she had in her arms with her body._


	24. Chapter 24

**Goodbye twice**

Edward sighed deeply. Bella had calmed down finally and talked for hours with Tanya about her past. Her power was getting seriously out of control. It seemed her dreams could be brought on so easily. Why did she have to see Tanya's past? What did she learn from that experience? Edward didn't have the answers and Carlisle was for once at a complete loss what to do. It seemed that no matter how hard they tried Bella's dreams where the one thing they couldn't protect her from and Carlisle wondered if they even should.

_She has these dreams for a reason, Edward. I am convinced of that fact, especially after her warning dream of Maria's past. I don't know what those reasons are exactly, but I am sure that will reveal itself in due time. I want to protect her from everything, but maybe this is her burden to bear._

Edward gave him an empty look.

_Maybe you should accept this, son and just help her in the best way you can. _

Should he stop fighting? Was he ready to give up?

He stared at Bella, who was sitting next to Tanya and Eleazar talking about the Volturi. He saw her serious face, while she asked Eleazar questions. With each dream she learned, but Edward realized that with that knowledge came a price. Every time she had a dream she lost a piece of her innocence.

He couldn't stop fighting.

'Edward?' Bella asked timidly.

The Denali's had left for which Edward was grateful. No more dreams from them, at least.

'Yes, Bella.'

'I saw the Volturi in my last dream of Tanya's past.'

Edward nodded to her. He knew that piece of information.

'They are bad, aren't they?' She asked, somewhat convinced of the truth in her own statement.

'It is not that simple, Bella. They are bad to some extent, but they make sure everybody follows the law. Without them there would be chaos in the vampire world.'

'Why?' Bella asked, clearly confused.

'Because our existence needs to be a secret. Humans would not understand us, they would be afraid of us.'

Bella shook her head.

'I can understand that secrecy is important, but I saw them kill Tanya's mother and her boy in front of Tanya's eyes. Don't they know mercy and forgiveness?'

'No, I am afraid they don't Bella. They are bad if you look at it from that side.'

'I don't see the other side. I can't understand how it is right to take someone's life, even if that person broke the law.'

Edward didn't say anything. He felt the pain caused by her statement. He had once been bad in Bella's eyes, at the time when he had killed humans who had broken the law. He was careful not to show it though. Carlisle looked up immediately from the paper, he was reading on the other side of the room, alerted by Bella's statements and how that would affect Edward. He nodded to Edward when he saw Edward's expression was composed.

_She has a strong sense of morality. It is difficult to believe she could be influenced towards the wrong side. _Carlisle thought.

Edward agreed. He wanted to believe that Bella's soul would always stay pure.

'I ask you, because I never realized that you were this good compared to most of the other vampires.' Bella smiled. 'I always knew you were good of course, but now that I saw how other vampires act, I think you are remarkable.'

It was a praise he didn't deserve, but he smiled to her and kissed her cheek.

'Want to play a game of chess with me?' He asked.

It was a distraction, but it worked perfectly. Bella jumped up eagerly and got her chess board out in a few seconds.

'I called you here together, because we have to move and we have to decide where we should go.' Carlisle began.

They sat around their dining table later that day.

'Do we have to move?' Rosalie complained. 'I don't see the use of it. The Volturi will find us wherever we go.'

_I really like our freedom here._

'The Volturi are not the issue here, but Maria is.' Jasper answered seriously. 'She knows where we live, if we move quickly we might elude her.'

'But now that Maria knows, surely it won't be long before the Volturi know.' Emmett said.

'I know Maria and I don't think she will tell Aro. She wants Bella for herself. She will not risk another player. We killed all of the newborns, so nobody but Maria lives to tell the tale. The more pressing problem right now is Maria.' Jasper explained.

'Maybe we should just hunt her down and kill her.' Edward said harshly.

He wanted nothing more than see her suffer and die for what she did to Bella and Liam.

'Maria has survived for ages and she is extremely gifted as we all know from experience.' Carlisle sighed. 'It would be a lengthy and dangerous hunt, with no certain outcome. While we hunt we leave Bella to fend for herself. I think we should move. Alice?'

She watched the future.

'If we move, I see no difficulties in our future for at least a few months.'

Edward had seen it too in her vision although the place was fuzzy, because they hadn't decided where to move yet.

'Fine, we will move.' Rosalie said grumpily.

Edward knew that Rosalie might pretend to be unwilling, but eventually she would always choose the option that was the safest for Bella. She was selfish to an extent and Bella was that extent.

'So, where to?' Emmett asked.

'We could move to Forks early. We have to move there anyway when Bella reaches the age of fourteen.' Carlisle said, remembering his promise to Billy.

Edward shook his head violently. There was no way he was going to live near the wolves and constantly risk Carlisle's life a day sooner than was absolutely necessary.

'We should avoid the wolves as much as possible.' Alice added. 'They influence my ability to see the future.'

'How about Europe?' Rosalie suggested.

'Are you crazy?' Edward called out. 'Why don't we just go knocking on the Volturi's door, because we will be practically neighbours.'

_Jeez Edward, it was just a suggestion._ Rosalie thought.

Before Edward could reply some kind of snippy response, he was distracted by Jasper's thoughts.

_It is brilliant._

'What?!' He asked Jasper incredulous.

'Well, what is usually the best place to hide something?' Jasper replied calmly.

'Plain in sight.' Carlisle answered, before Edward could say something.

'Exactly! It will be the last thing the Volturi will expect us to do and we will be far away from Maria. It is perfect.'

'No, it is not!' Edward said through his teeth. 'We might be far away from Maria, but if we are close to the Volturi we lose the advantage of our head start. If they find out about Bella, they could be upon us in no time.'

'You are right.' Jasper answered. 'But is that head start really such a great loss? If the Volturi discover Bella there will be not much we can do. We lose either way.'

Edward didn't want to think about that. He needed to believe he could protect Bella, even in that situation.

'There is a compromise here.' Carlisle interceded. 'We could move to Europe, but chose a country that is further away from the Volturi. How about Finland?'

Carlisle organized his mind to make his case.

'It is civilised, not heavily populated and there is enough wildlife for us to hunt. It is very similar to where we live now, even the climate is similar.'

'Are there bears?' Emmett asked eagerly.

'Whatever Emmett, you are not allowed to hunt them anyway.' Alice responded.

'That might not last forever.' He defended himself.

Edward thought that perhaps it was their best options, far away from Maria and her newborns, but still not too close to the Volturi. They could easily forge their papers and buy a big house in Finland, somewhere with enough privacy, but close to a small town, just like their current situation. Carlisle could get a job in a hospital there.

'We will have a language problem.' Esme said. 'We can learn within days, but Bella can't. School will be difficult for her.'

'Maybe it is better if we don't send her to school this time.' Rosalie said softly. 'You know, with what happened with Liam.'

'We have to.' Carlisle said. 'Most European countries have a law that states every child has to attend school until they are eighteen. But it is not such a big problem. They speak English in Finland, most people do in Europe. We could send Bella to an international school.'

Nobody spoke for a moment.

'I think it is our best option, does everyone agree?'

They nodded and Carlisle got up.

'I will make the arrangements. We should move as soon as possible. Jasper?'

'Yes, I will get the papers.'

Alice, Esme and Rosalie began to talk about decorating their new house. Edward went upstairs to check on a sleeping Bella. They had already prepared her for the very probable move and he remembered her reaction perfectly.

* * *

She stared at them with a pained expression.

'_Will it keep Liam safe?' She asked them._

'_Yes.' Edward answered._

'_Then we should go.'_

_He saw it hurt her more to move than she let them know. Typically Bella to place Liam's needs above her own._

* * *

The next day, Bella asked Alice and Carlisle to take her to the hospital. She wanted to say goodbye to Liam. Edward and the rest of his family were busy packing and getting ready for the move. Speed was an issue here so they worked fast and efficiently. At the end of the day he was preparing his cars for storage together with Rosalie when he ran into Alice. She looked worried.

'Where is Bella?' Edward asked her quickly.

'She is asleep.'

Edward watched Alice's grave expression.

'What is...'

Before he could finish his question he heard the answer in her mind.

_We never worried about Liam's past, because he didn't really have one, at least not compared to our pasts. Well, he just got a past._

Edward rushed upstairs immediately.

_He glanced up to the hospital ceiling. His head hurt a little bit, but it was nothing compared to when he woke up. He felt bored, ready to go home, ready to see Bella. He missed her. She had not been in the hospital for a while and it unsettled him, maybe something was wrong. He didn't remember what happened to him, but his parents told him he was attacked and Bella and her family found him unconscious on the floor. What if this attack somehow scared her away? He was immensely sad he lost his grandparents, he couldn't handle losing Bella too. She was his only friend. When she was with him he felt better, he felt happy. In his head he imagined taking her hand and running through the forest with her, like they did many times, laughing and playing._

_His mother had teased him about Bella, because he talked so much about her._

'_Bella this and Bella that... It sounds like you have a crush on this girl, Liam.' She had said to him and she had laughed. _

_He had denied it, of course, but now he wondered if it was true? He was young, he could hardly comprehend what it meant to be in love with somebody. But he wanted to be with her all the time, so it must be true._

_His parents had left for a few hours and the loneliness bothered him. He closed his eyes and wished Bella to be there. He opened his eyes unbelieving when he heard voices._

'_He is doing much better today, he can go home soon.'_

_His door was opened halfway and they were standing right in front of his room. His heart leaped when he heard Bella's voice._

'_Can I talk to him alone?'_

'_Of course, sweetie. Carlisle and I will wait here for you.'_

_The door opened and Bella walked in. He gave her a beaming smile, but stopped when he saw her sad expression. There was something wrong. She closed the door behind her and walked towards him. She leaned on his bed and gave him a smile. He was relieved again, this was the Bella he knew._

'_Hey.'_

'_Hey.' He answered back. 'I am glad you are here.'_

_He saw her expression twist for a short moment._

'_How are you feeling?' She asked._

'_Much better, ready to get out of bed. The doctor told me I can go home this afternoon.' He smiled to her encouragingly. 'Will you come and play with me, tomorrow? My parents gave me a new game I could play with as soon as I was home.'_

_Her head hung and her eyes filled with tears. His worry returned entirely._

'_I can't do that, Liam.' She whispered so soft he had to lean forward to hear her._

'_Why?' He asked hurt. 'If you can't come tomorrow, you can always come the day after that or next weekend.'_

_She shook her head and Liam felt pain flooding his chest._

'_We are leaving soon.' Her voice was trembling. 'I came to say goodbye.'_

'_Where are you going?' He could hardly ask the question._

'_I can't tell you, but it is somewhere far away.'_

_The truth hit him like a rock. This was truly a farewell. He was never going to see her again._

'_Please don't leave.' Tears ran over his cheeks unchecked and unnoticed. 'Please...'_

_Her eyes were closed and her face was locked in a grimace._

'_I am really sorry, Liam, but I have to.' She opened her eyes and looked at him. 'I am really happy you were my friend. I will never forget you.'_

_He couldn't say anything anymore, he could only watch her face. She stayed there for a few seconds and then she took a step backwards. He wanted to say something, anything to convince her not to leave, but his head was empty. Slowly she turned around._

'_Goodbye Liam.' She whispered._

_She walked out of the door and closed it. He was alone again. He stared to the ceiling for the second time, but this time all he could see was her face, knowing he would never see it again._


	25. Chapter 25

**The other child**

In the next two weeks, they had successfully moved to Finland. The move had relieved some of the tension they had felt with Maria breathing down their necks, but Bella was not happy. She was silent, thoughtful and she rarely laughed. It worried Edward beyond limit. They had all asked her many times what was wrong, but she didn't speak to any of them. It hurt Edward, but he figured he had to wait until she was ready to talk about it. He was sitting in their new garden alone when she came to sit next to him. She was silent for a few minutes, until he turned to watch her.

'I miss him.' She whispered.

'I know.' He answered. 'I am sorry.'

She shook her head.

'I dreamt about how he felt when I told him goodbye. He was so sad.' Her voice was filled with emotion. 'It was worse to feel it from his experience than from my own.'

He placed his arm around her. He knew there was not much he could say that could make her feel better. He hoped time would heal her wounds.

'You did the right thing.' He whispered to her.

'If I did the right thing, then why does it feel so wrong?'

Edward sighed.

'He is safe now.'

'I never gave him a choice, Edward. I can't help but wonder if he would have chosen this if I would have given him one.'

'Maybe not, but he is just a human child. He can't grasp the full extent of the danger he would have been in.'

'You are right, I know you are.' She looked up at him. 'I can't even write him a letter to see if he is okay. It is just so hard.'

It was hard and it was the first time in Bella's life, that she saw someone get hurt by her own actions. It was the first time she had to make a difficult choice and he regretted it. She was too young to have to make these choices. She deserved to play and live freely without the constant danger or dreams that made her life miserable. He hoped this new start would make her happy again.

His hopes came true for the most part. They had settled in Finland quickly and Bella loved going to her international school, although she didn't make close friends anymore. Her thirst for knowledge kept her going. They had picked the perfect place to live. It was very private, but still close enough to Helsinki. Hunting was not a problem, there was plenty of wildlife. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward went to the University of Helsinki to do various studies, so they wouldn't be bored during the day when Bella was at school.

Two years passed quickly and she didn't have any dreams. Edward didn't know why he was blessed with Bella eluding his past for so long. He would have thought he was special, if it weren't for Emmett who also stayed spared of reliving his past through Bella. She did practice her newest gift almost every day. She could freeze someone easily now for several minutes, although it always tired her out like a physical workout.

It was the weekend after Bella's tenth birthday when their peace was broken again. Edward walked in the living room where he found Bella sitting on the couch behind Rosalie, who was sitting on the ground before her. Alice was teaching Bella complicated hair patterns with Rose as a 'living' practice doll. This proved how much Rosalie loved Bella, because she never let anyone touch her hair besides Emmett.

Her fingers bended around Rosalie's blond curls and she bit her lip in concentration.

'Like this?' She asked Alice.

'Yes, you are doing great, sweetie.'

She worked on Rosalie's hair for some time and Edward had to admit it looked pretty good. Alice watched very proudly and Edward smiled. If he let them spent any more time together she was going to be way too much like Alice. She was done before he could steal her away. She placed her arms around Rosalie's neck and pressed her lips against her cheek.

'Thanks a lot, Rose.' She said.

Edward grinned because of Rosalie's extreme happy face in reaction. He had to admire the girl for bringing such a smile on Rose's face. She thanked Alice as well. Emmett and Jasper rushed in.

'Bella!' Emmett shouted. 'Where is my girl?'

'I am right here, Emmett.' Bella answered, coming from behind Rosalie's back.

'Come! Come! I have to show you something Jazz and I discovered during hunting.'

He threw Bella on his back, less careful in his enthusiasm than Edward wanted him to be. He gave Emmett a disapproving look, but smiled when he saw the place Emmett was taking Bella in his thoughts. It was a large rock formation with a beautiful waterfall. His smile went immediately back to disapproval when he saw the next picture in Emmett's mind of him jumping off the waterfall with Bella on his back.

'Don't even think about it.' He growled to Emmett.

_Okay! Okay! It was just a thought._

Rosalie was looking at Emmett suspiciously, ready to scold him for not being careful with Bella, when Bella interrupted her.

'Emmett, can you put me down, please?'

Her face had turned pale and Edward quickly pulled her from Emmett's back to check her out.

_She is very tired again._ Jasper thought.

Edward knew what that meant. Alice watched the future and he saw his suspicions being confirmed. Their peace was over.

_He was standing still for hours. He had lived thousands of years, so a few hours meant little to nothing to him. He was alone. He preferred it that way most of the time. In those hours he could think of the child. He was so close. All those years of searching for her were not going to be in vain. She was going to give him everything, all the power he needed. He could already see her, standing at his side. The door opened and he looked up._

'_Demetri?'_

_He was a bit irritated. Didn't he tell his servants he was not to be interrupted when he was pondering?_

'_I am sorry to disturb you, Aro, but I have found her.'_

_He straightened up eagerly._

'_The child?'_

'_No, the other one.'_

_He felt a flash of extreme disappointment, but recovered quickly._

'_Are you sure?'_

'_I have no doubt.'_

'_You have not hurt her, have you?'_

_He had ordered this specifically. It was essential that he did it himself._

'_I have kept my distance as you ordered me to do.'_

_A smile played on his lips. It might not be the child herself, but this was the first step in the right direction. He needed to act fast._

'_Where?' He asked. 'Show me.'_

_He extended his hand and his servant took it immediately. He watched the memory and nodded. In the eastern part of Europe Demetri had followed the tales of a witch child and he had eventually tracked it down to a secluded place of darkness._

'_I will go at once. You and Felix will travel with me.'_

'_As you wish.'_

_The journey wasn't that long but his impatience almost got the better of him. He was so eager for what was next, so eager to fulfill the first part of the prophecy. After this there was nothing to stop him from reaching his goal. His careful planning and years of studying were finally going to pay off. His excitement doubled when they reached the location. He saw the little dark cave, he had already seen in the mind of his servant._

'_Wait for me outside.' He ordered._

_Slowly and carefully he walked inside the cave. His vampire eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and he could see his complete surroundings. The cave was small, claustrophobic to everything besides animals and it smelled badly. He looked around and saw bones of several animals scattered around the floor. He looked at the back of the cave to a small corner as far away from the outside world as possible. In that corner he saw the child. Her long entangled black hair was hanging in front of her face. Her eyes gleamed through the filthy strands. She hissed at him._

'_Leave!'_

_He didn't answer, but walked closer. She was nothing, just a heap of filthy clothes and severely disturbed, a savage. He didn't like what he had to do now, but it was essential. She began to scream._

'_Your fears!! I can feel them! Don't come near me!'_

_Her screams and sobs made him hold his advance. He watched her for a moment. She shied away from him and balled up, her arms around her legs._

'_You are very afraid.' Her voice trembled. 'Please leave.'_

_If he was capable of feeling pity, he was sure this was a moment he could have felt it. The child in front of him was incapable of living a normal human life. Her powers prevented her from such a life. Her gift was not so much a gift as it was a curse. He wondered if the other child was also like this. Her gifts could not be easy as well. Yes, it was very possible he would find the other child as well in a cave far away from the human world. The girl in front of him was doomed to live helpless and alone for the rest of her existence. What she didn't know was that he was going to change that. He took another step forward and she began to scream again. She grabbed her head._

'_No! No! I don't want to feel. I don't want to see!'_

_She pushed her head in her knees and began to move back-and-forth repeatedly. He took the chance to move closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She trembled and gave a small shriek of pain._

'_Shh, shh, sweet girl. I am not here to hurt you.' He kept his voice calm and gentle. 'All will be better, I promise you.'_

_He sounded fatherly and truthful. The pitiful child in front of him relaxed a little bit. She looked up at him and he saw her big bright eyes. The child might be a rare beauty if he cleaned her up, just like the other child. Well, first things first. He almost laughed when he realized he was going to do the same thing he punished so many for doing._

'_Are you going to make the pain go away?' She whispered._

'_Yes, close your eyes and stay very still.'_

_She did what she was told and slowly he came forward. He brushed away her hard and disgusting hair and found the vein in her neck. He hadn't done this for a very long time and rather wouldn't. He normally only drank to fulfill his hunger and the troubled child didn't incite his hunger, but his eagerness for power filled him with desire. Without another second of hesitation, he pressed his teeth in that vein. She gave a scream again, but went quiet when he sucked the blood out of her. He had done it, the first step towards his greatness, the first step towards ultimate power. He let go of her when he had sucked out most of her blood and looked down on her writhing body._

'_Welcome in my world, daughter.'_


	26. Chapter 26

**Patience is a virtue**

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were with Bella in her bedroom. She was still very upset with her dream. Jasper watched her concerned and regulated her emotions as he always did after and during her dreams.

'I saw a girl.' She said softly.

Carlisle and Edward listened intently. The content of this dream could be significant for their survival.

'She was like me.'

Their shocked eyes were on her face.

'I was under the impression that you are one of a kind, Bella. What do you mean exactly when you say she is like you?' Carlisle asked.

'I am not sure, but Aro wanted her almost as much as he wants me.' Her eyes went down. 'She looked a lot like me, though I could not see her face clearly.'

'You think she is your sister?' Edward asked incredulously.

'I don't know, but she has gifts just like me and Aro was looking for her.'

'Does that mean that he found her?' Jasper asked.

'Yes and he changed her.'

Jasper gasped aloud.

'What?!' Jasper shouted. 'Aro made an immortal child himself?'

Bella nodded slowly, her face full of emotion.

'It is the same thing he intends to do with me.' Her voice trembled slightly with fear.

Edward growled. He would sooner die than let that happen.

'Aro took a great risk by making the immortal child.' Carlisle said thoughtful. 'If word gets out about this, the Volturi will lose face and risk a rebellion.'

'I can't believe he would take such a risk. He must think that changing the child is the only way to gain power.' Jasper said.

Bella shook her head.

'He doesn't care about the law. He thinks he stands above it.'

They were all silent for a moment and Jasper turned his attention back to Bella.

'Bella,' he said gently, 'you are very upset. What else has happened?'

Her eyes went straight to Jasper and then to Carlisle and Edward.

'The girl was all alone and she was so afraid. She was living in a cave like a savage. There was no one to take care of her. I can't help but think that it could be me. If I weren't so lucky, if I wasn't found by you, I could be just like her.'

They all stared at her confused.

'I am the lucky one and I will never forget that. I will never stop being grateful for what you did for me when you took me in.'

Her praise was heartwarming, but it still hurt Edward. She was growing up so fast. Carlisle hugged her tightly.

'No need to be grateful, sweetheart. I wouldn't want it any other way. You are my daughter and I love you.'

'There is something else.' Bella said tensely, when Carlisle let her go. 'Aro feels confident that he can find me now that he found the girl. I am afraid we can't hide from him any longer.'

As if her words were doomed to come true, Jasper suddenly tensed. Edward hurried to read his mind.

_It is Alice. She is very distressed._

Edward tried to read her mind, but her thoughts were chaotic and the images flew through her head. He needed her to focus so he could understand. Jasper was struggling at the same time. He felt a great need to run to Alice, but his thoughts were also on the other person he loved more than he loved himself. He was battling between the need to protect Bella and to be there for Alice. Edward had his own reasons to go to Alice as fast as possible. He grabbed Bella.

'Let's go!' He called to Jasper.

They ran downstairs with a very concerned Carlisle on their tail and were at Alice her side in milliseconds. Alice was frozen in the middle of the room. Her eyes big with her panic and her lingering visions. Edward shook her and Jasper tried to calm her with his powers.

'Alice! What do you see?'

'They found us!' She whispered.

* * *

Edward had never known what it was like to love someone so completely, so unconditionally. He had also never known the pain such a love could bring. He stared in Aro's eyes.

'She was never yours to begin with, Carlisle.'

Though the words were directed at Carlisle, Aro looked towards Edward. They had come in through the window, which they had shattered, exactly as Alice had foreseen in her visions.

'You had no right to take her as your own.' Aro accused.

Edward was standing behind his entire family, holding Bella's hand in his. He pulled her closer to him as if Aro could take her with his eyes alone, which was probably the case with Jane by his side. He cringed away from Jane's vicious look, towards him and towards Bella. In her evil mind Edward read that she ached to attack, to use her powers on them. Carlisle stayed calm.

'There was no taking, Aro. We found a child in the woods alone and we took her in, nothing more and nothing less.'

Carlisle waited to let his words sink in. Aro gave him an incredulous look.

'But be warned, Aro. She belongs to our family and we will defend her with our lives.' Carlisle's voice was true.

Bella made a little protesting sound, but Edward shushed her. All of his family would defend Bella until their last breath. Aro was not impressed. He had destroyed many covens that protected something or someone they loved. This was no different.

'I would not like to waste your lives, Carlisle, but be assured that the girl is worth more than a thousand lives, the least of all your own. You will hand her over or you will die.'

Aro meant his threat that was obvious from his thoughts, but he also meant that he would rather spare their lives.

'I'll give you five minutes to decide.' Aro said generously.

Carlisle's calm tone followed immediately.

'Give us five minutes or five days, our answer will be the same. We will never abandon Bella.'

Aro watched them for a moment.

_Brave! And it is such a shame to kill Carlisle, but he built a strong coven and maybe they have gifts. Better to destroy the competition now than when they become a real threat._

'So be it.'

The attack came quick. Edward had barely time to brace himself and protect Bella. Emmett and Jasper had thrown themselves on Jane and were both lying on the ground writhing in pain. Rosalie was jumping towards Jane with a fierce growl and Carlisle protected Esme from Demetri. Alice tried to help them, avoiding Felix on her way. Bella froze Alec with her gift, as they had discussed beforehand to make sure they had a chance at all. Jane could be overthrown, but with Alec they would have had no fight at all.

Edward read in Felix's mind that Felix intended to attack him. He had no choice but to shove Bella away and to stand ready. He was not afraid of Felix. With the advantage of his gift, the strong but stupid vampire was not really a match for him. He growled fiercely and sidestepped Felix's attack, throwing him into a wall, which broke in several places by the force of the collision. Before Felix could recover he was ready for the kill, when he suddenly felt the piercing and blazing pain of torture. He fell on his knees and had to give everything not to scream his lungs out. Through his own silent scream he could hear Bella's real screams, muffled by the pain. His instincts were to close his eyes, but he forced them open to see Bella standing between him and Jane and Felix. All the other fights stopped to watch Bella.

'Bella, no!' Carlisle shouted.

'Stop hurting them.' Bella yelled with a commanding voice.

Felix lost his patience there. He was humiliated by Edward's quick defeat and he wanted nothing more than to kill Edward. In his mind Bella was just an obstacle between him and his prey. Felix shoved her aside in one sweep. The pain Edward felt when he saw this happening was nothing compared to the pain Jane was giving him. Bella flew across the glass-filled floor and her yelps pierced his ears. Suddenly the room was filled with the overwhelming scent of Bella's blood.

All the vampires froze. Jane momentarily stopped torturing him and Edward was on his feet immediately, ready to restrain any vampire that had the urge to drink Bella's blood. Aro was not pleased at all. He gave Felix a disapproving look.

_Felix, you fool! I told you no harm could come to the girl. I will punish you for this!_

Bella's eyes were on Edward and without thinking his eyes were drawn to hers. She stared for a very short moment and Edward saw something change in her look, like a glint of some unknown strength. She pulled herself up and gave Aro a fierce stare.

'You will not hurt my family anymore.'

Her voice was suddenly filled with power. They all watched her with strange expressions.

A light blue semi-permeable shield was suddenly surrounding each of his family members including himself. Edward stared at it with unfocussed eyes. He was for a moment not aware of the others until he realized Jane was using her powers on him. He didn't feel a thing. His eyes went back to Bella immediately.

She was still standing in the exact same spot, her body fierce and with a concentrated look on her face. He took the few steps that distanced himself from her and to his surprise his shield moved with him. She took his hand but didn't look up to him, her eyes focused on her enemy.

Jane's smug smile was wiped from her face and was replaced with sudden fear now that Emmett and Jasper were surrounding her and she realized the apparent ineffectiveness of her ability. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were staring astounded at their shields and at Bella.

'It appears we are too late.' Demetri said to Aro in alarm. 'The child is already too powerful.'

Aro analyzed the situation and Edward followed his thought pattern.

_We are not too late, we are too early. Look at the child, she is straining herself._

Edward quickly pulled his attention back to Bella. Aro was right. Bella was trembling and he checked her face. Blood was seeping from her eyes, leaving tears of blood on her cheeks. Her body was trembling with the immense amounts of energy this was costing her. Edward couldn't stand it. He didn't care of the consequences.

'Bella! Let go of your shield!' He urged, pulling her hand.

'No!' She answered. 'I will rather die.'

Her voice was strained by her heavy breathing and trembling.

_The child will kill herself if I force the situation now. It was a mistake to come here too soon. I was impatient, too impatient. An arrogant mistake to think I could bypass the prophecy. "The other child will be the means..." She was not ready and this child is also not ready._

Aro watched the frightened faces of his servants. Their fear did nothing to him. He couldn't care less if he had to sacrifice all their lives to get the child, but the one thing he did care about was going to die if he didn't decide soon.

_I could find them every moment I want, with the help of the other child and Demetri. They cannot hide. I can wait a little bit longer._

He decided.

'Retreat for now.' His voice was calm and rang with authority. 'We return to Volterra. The girl wishes to stay with this family and we should respect the wishes of the child.'

They all felt the sting of their failure, but Felix especially. He knew he was going to be punished for his rash actions. One by one they disappeared. Emmett wanted to follow together with Jasper, but Carlisle stopped them. Carlisle's eyes turned to Bella. The brave posture she had kept up crumbled before their eyes. Her lips were white and her body was covered with blood. She sighed and her body gave out. Edward had her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

'Carlisle!' He yelled.


	27. Chapter 27

**Defenseless**

He was alone and he was lost. The roots that kept him on this earth was lying next to him in the hospital bed. He listened to the sound of her heartbeat, echoed by the machine she was attached to. It was strong and steady, but he feared the coma she was in now. She hadn't moved for twenty-four hours. Too close had she come to her death and it suffocated him.

'Please, be alright.' He whispered, choking on his words.

_She will pull through, Edward._

Carlisle had joined him in the room.

'Is that your professional opinion or is it what you hope?' He asked.

'It is what I believe.' Carlisle said the words aloud to emphasize the meaning.

_Bella has unbelievable healing capacities. Remember?_

He did remember, but it didn't relief him of his anxiety. Carlisle had explained to everybody exactly what condition Bella was in. She had strained her body to the point of overachievement when she shielded them all. Carlisle explained it as running the marathon in a winning time without training. Edward knew that could definitely kill a human. Her high blood pressure caused some veins in her eyes to tear, hence the bleeding of her eyes. Her body's natural defenses caused her to shut down. It was the only way to protect the brain.

Alice came into the room holding Jasper's hand. She beamed while she darted closer.

'Bella is going to be fine.' She said with a broad smile.

Edward arched his eyebrow at her.

_You'll see, Edward. Trust me._

He did trust Alice and felt some of his anxiety go away. He studied Bella intently, looking for changes in her condition.

'Emmett, Rose and Esme are on their way back here. I called them.'

They had left an hour ago to arrange some things at home, but Edward knew they would be rushing back as fast as possible.

_Any minute now..._ Alice thought.

Edward braced himself, his eyes only on Bella. The minutes passed and they seemed hours. He held his breath and waited some more, until he saw her fingers twitch. Her breathing was irregular for a few breaths and then she opened her eyes. Everyone around her sighed in relief.

'Bella.' Edward said softly, his voice thick with emotion.

She looked around her in confusion and opened her mouth to speak, but Alice kissed her face in multiple places. Bella smiled.

'Hi Alice.' She said happy.

Edward had never felt this relieved in his entire life. Jasper explained to Bella what had happened and why she was in the hospital, while Carlisle checked her out. Edward followed Carlisle's thoughts.

_Blood pressure is back to normal, heartbeat is steady. Her eyes are healed, incredible! I wonder..._

Carlisle began to undress her bloody cuts from their bandages and inspected the wounds.

_Exactly as I thought. This is amazing!_

Edward checked the wounds for himself and saw the perfectly normal human skin. It was as if they were never there, as if she was never wounded at all. Carlisle caught his eyes.

_Like I said, incredible healing capacities._

Regeneration of her perfect human form was perhaps a better term. The extent of Bella's gifts impressed Edward and Carlisle alike. Was there anything she couldn't do?

A month had passed and Bella was back to herself again. Bella and the boys were the only ones home. Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle had gone hunting. Emmett of course was bored. He sneaked up on Jasper from behind and tried to grab him. Jasper spun around lightning fast and hissed at him.

'Ah come on, Jazz. Let's wrestle. It is been too long since I beat your ass.'

Jasper gave him an incredulous look.

_In his dreams!_

Edward laughed.

'You have never beaten me.'

'Prove it!' Emmett smiled enthusiastic. 'We will play a match outside and Bella will be the judge. Right, little one?'

Bella nodded, indulging Emmett in his childlike behavior as she mostly did.

'You're on.' Jasper answered.

_Edward!_ Jasper called out in his thoughts. _Would you please distract Emmett for a moment? I want to ask Bella something. Emmett deserves a lesson._

It was easy for Edward to choose a side in this particular situation. Jasper was right. He nodded infinitesimal to Jasper and rushed towards Emmett, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

'Why don't you warm-up with me?' He suggested.

_Alright! Two fights for one, this is my lucky day._

Edward playfully fought Emmett, where he mostly just stayed out of Emmett's way, listening to his intentions. In the corner of his eyes he was looking at Jasper and Bella talking inside the house. He couldn't hear them with his hearing, but he could read Jasper's thoughts and he smiled at the plan. Emmett used his distraction to pin him to the ground, but Edward threw him off easily, using his own weight against him. They fought on until Jasper came outside with Bella. This was his queue to leave the fight, so he stopped and simply sidestepped all of Emmett's attacks, frustrating Emmett immensely in the process.

_The only reason I haven't beaten you many times is because of your mindreading. It is so unfair._

Edward just shook his head. He was going to enjoy this.

Jasper and Emmett started their fight. They moved in their environmental destructing dance, making an immense amount of noise. Esme was not going to be pleased when she was going to arrive home and find her garden in shambles. Jasper outmatched Emmett slightly, although Emmett would never admit that. Jasper lost his patience with the fight quickly and gave Bella a short nod. She took two steps closer and froze Emmett. Jasper smiled mischievously towards Bella and feigned a few jumps towards Emmett. He was about to jump for real, when Edward tensed and Jasper hesitated.

_No!_

Edward was the only one who heard Emmett's silent scream, but Jasper felt Emmett's fear building up in his body. Edward suddenly realized that although Bella had frozen all of them many times, she had never frozen Emmett. He had carefully stayed away from her gift and apparently with good reason.

'Bella!' Edward called in alarm. 'Let him go.'

Bella immediately did so, but Emmett's face was hardly controlled. Fear still seeped out of him and Jasper tried to help him with waves of calm. Bella was shocked by what had happened and she stood frozen on her spot. Edward rushed to her, fearing what was going to happen now. His phone rang, confirming his fear, in that exact moment.

'_Hey Mom!' He said smiling, while he walked down the stairs._

'_Hello my man!' She answered, smiling proudly. 'First day of high school, are you excited?'_

'_Absolutely. Only four years of school left and I am free.'_

_She walked towards him and shuffled her hand over his short-cut hair._

'_You'll be fine. You always are.'_

_She kissed his cheek and sent him off with his lunch._

_He walked towards his new school. He was not afraid. His outgoing nature, his self-confidence and well-placed humor always ensured him a spot in the group of the popular boys. This time would be no different._

_The school was bigger than he expected, but still not enough to intimidate him. He walked straight up towards the entrance and looked around the main hall. It was the place he was going to see almost every day of his life for the next four years. He was already bored. He should really make friends quickly, so he could spice things up a little bit. He was thinking about multiple pranks he could use for making his reputation. In his last school he had spent more time in the punishment corner than he had behind his desk. He never really cared about punishments, not even the physical ones, which they gave out regularly. The other kids admired him for his courage and it was all he needed._

_A few hours, some smart remarks and jokes later and he was "the man" in the eyes of his classmates. He also got the first punishment of the year from one of his teachers. Nothing ever changes._

_He walked the hallway during classes with one of his new buddies, when he saw them. They were big and much older than he was and they had an air of complete control around them. Four boys, tough and strong stood in the hallway and watched their surroundings._

'_Who are they?' He asked._

'_Haven't you heard?' His friend explained. 'They control this school. Everybody is afraid of them. I would stay out of their way if I were you.'_

_He stopped in his tracks and studied them. He was a tall boy for his age, but these boys still were at least a head taller than he was. He called them "the four" in his mind. Their arrogant looks and sufficient attitude challenged him, but he stopped himself. Maybe this was a bit out of his league. He was not afraid, but it probably got him nowhere if he pissed them off. He shrugged and passed them without fear. They ignored him, not even glancing in his direction. He walked on slowly, showing them they didn't scare him._

'_You there!' A harsh voice made him stop._

_He turned around, expecting them to mean him, but he was surprised when they looked at a boy, who was walking behind him. The boy was small, slender and with low self-esteem, a complete opposite from himself. The boy flinched away in fear. Wrong response, he knew immediately. He was right._

_The four walked towards the small boy and pushed him._

'_What do we have here? Are you even old enough to be here?' The other boys laughed._

_One of the four ripped his bag from the small boy's hands and rummaged through it._

'_Nothing worthy in his bag, this squirming rat is really useless.'_

_He saw them throwing the bag away and grabbing the small boy's face. They were going to hurt him._

'_Aren't you going to call for your mommy now? Or maybe we can make you cry?'_

_He had watched until now, but he had to do something. His pranks were far from innocent, but they were never cruel. They needed to learn a lesson and he was the one to teach them. This was his school now. He thought of a long-term solution, but that wasn't going to help the small boy right now. No, he had to stand up to them. He walked closer._

'_Why don't you go pick on somebody your own size?' He said loud and clear._

_They looked up, incredulously at first, but recovered quickly. They sized him up and were unimpressed._

'_Does that include you?' One of them asked sarcastically._

'_Do I look like your size?' He retorted immediately. 'How did you manage to stay in this school when you can't even measure someone's length correctly?'_

_Around him the audience started to laugh, but they stopped quickly when they saw the angry looks from the four._

'_Four against one, really brave.' He gave them a smug smile. 'Oh, maybe you can't count either.'_

_He held up his hand._

'_You know, one, two, three, four.' He stuck up a finger with each count._

_He had gone far, but was still unafraid. He never ran away from a good fight. The four threw the other boy to the side and started to advance towards him. He braced himself and held up his fists when one of his teachers rounded the corner. The four stopped their advance. The teacher watched them warily._

'_You are lucky we are not alone. You won't be so lucky next time.'_

_The threat was apparent, but he simply shrugged and walked away. He couldn't be touched. They could hurt him, but they couldn't really hurt him._

_He followed the rest of his classes and started to walk home at the end of the day. When he rounded the corner, he suddenly felt four pair of strong hands grab him from multiple sides. They pulled him into an alley and threw him into the wall. He struggled, but he was outnumbered and outsized. They had surprised him and he was struck by how much of a difference that made. They held his arms against the wall and he couldn't move an inch. His breath caught and he felt fear fill his body for the very first time in his life. He wasn't afraid of the pain that was undoubtedly coming and he wasn't even afraid for his life. He knew the moment he stood up against them that he was going to be fighting them not long after, but he never expected this to happen._

_He never stood a chance against them, but he needed to be able to defend himself. He would have fought to the best of his ability and be able to get out of the fight with his head held high._

'_Not so tough now, are you?' One of them asked smugly._

_He struggled with all his might. If he could just free one arm or move his head far enough to give the nearest a headbutt. He would use anything as a weapon, even his teeth. The first punches rained on his body, but he didn't feel them. All he could think about was releasing some part of him, anything if it meant he was able to fight back. He tasted his own blood when his face was the target of the next couple of punches. He felt the strength seep out of his body and with every inch of strength he lost, he felt his fear double. He was running out of chances. With his last resolve he did one ultimate attempt to get free. It was to no avail, he was not strong enough. His heartbeat thumped loudly in his ears, his out of control shallow panting filled his lungs with too little oxygen. Black spots muddled his sight. His fear crippled him out of his last bit of strength._

_He fell to the ground a broken boy._

_They spat on him and ran away. He didn't care. All he cared about was the complete lack of control he had just experienced. He clutched his fists, until his nails drove into the skin of his own hands. Never was he going to let this happen to him again. He swore it on his own blood. He was going to be the strongest and the biggest. He would never allow anyone to cripple him like this, to make him defenseless. It was going to be the greatest challenge in his life._

_He spat out his own blood and finally felt the pain of his bruised body. His mother had been wrong for the first time._

_He was not fine._


	28. Chapter 28

**Unanswered questions**

Emmett was sitting next to Bella watching her sleep. Edward studied him. Emmett was more serious and quiet than he had ever seen him.

_I was a fool to think Bella was safe from my past._

They waited for Bella to wake up as always. When she did, she looked at Emmett immediately.

'I am really sorr—'

'None of that.' Emmett interrupted. 'You did nothing wrong.'

'No, I did.' Bella sputtered. 'I shouldn't have—'

Emmett pulled her in one of his enveloping hugs.

_At least there is no reason for me anymore to refrain from bear hunting._

Edward sighed. Leave it to his brother to find some benefit in all the mayhem.

_I didn't realize my fear was that strong. Maybe I should let Bella freeze me again, so I can try to control my reaction._

'Maybe you should.' Edward agreed.

Emmett nodded and looked down at Bella. She was still trembling slightly from her dream and Emmett held her closer.

_Maybe later._

The next three years were peaceful again. Edward was still the only one Bella didn't dream about, for which he was extremely grateful. Bella was growing in a young woman, coming in her puberty years now. Her development had a strange curve. It had accelerated fast in the beginning of her life, but was now settling in a steady pace. Two years ago she had finished secondary school, but instead of going to high school before her years she chose to stay with her classmates and follow an advanced program. He was sure she had finished high school now in knowledge and intelligence, but was also sure she was going to go through high school nonetheless. She was like them in that area at least. He mostly blamed Jasper for her advanced knowledge. They spent hours in their free time studying history, art and literature together. It was a bond she only shared with him. Alice often complained that it wasn't normal for a girl to be more obsessed with books than with clothes.

Only one year left to spend happily in Finland. Billy Black sent Carlisle multiple messages to remind him of his promise. They had to move to Forks in one year.

Bella kept her distance from her classmates, not wanting to repeat her mistake with Liam. One boy managed to come a little bit closer to her. She tried to ignore him, but the boy was relentless and pursuing her with all his energy. It irritated Edward beyond reasonable annoyance. His name was Sam and he was an American boy. His father worked in Finland for a few years and Sam had moved with his father.

Liam had been a sweet boy, modest and polite. Sam on the other hand was the complete opposite. He had confidence, always putting attention on himself. It was one of the reasons he annoyed Edward so much. He was one year older than his classmates, which only strengthened his idea of his superiority.

Edward still picked Bella up from school most of the days and saw everything the boy tried to get Bella's attention. One day Edward waited for her in the schoolyard when he saw Sam and Bella walk outside together. He read Sam's mind immediately.

He was drooling all over her and compensating this behavior with his less than modest bragging.

'_My father owns half of the company and that's why we live in the biggest house in Helsinki. Maybe you know it, House Halford?'_

Bella was completely indifferent and Edward smiled. If he wanted to impress Bella, wealth was not the way to do it. He doubted Sam's father was richer than their family and besides that, Bella was not a very materialistic person. They always had trouble forcing her birthday gifts on her, which he had to admit were always too expensive and too extravagant. There was simply no way to stop Alice.

Sam noticed Bella's lack of positive response and changed strategies.

'_I play soccer and my coach thinks I can play for a major league team next year.'_

He gave her a proud look. Bella avoided his eyes.

'_Will you come and watch my match this Saturday? I will score for you.'_

Edward had to remind himself Sam was just a boy, because he was thinking of giving the boy a good backslap to make sure he left Bella alone. He stepped out of his car and walked towards them. Sam noticed him.

'Your bodyguard is here.' Sam said annoyed.

_Do they ever leave her alone? They are more like her prison guards._

Edward almost growled at the insult. The ignorant boy had no idea how deep their connections were. Bella noticed Edward and doubled her pace. Edward smiled at her impatience to reach him. Sam didn't get the obvious hint of his unwelcome presence and followed her with the same pace. Edward reached her and to his joy Bella hugged him closely in greeting. Sam stared at the hug irritated, but not discouraged.

_She hasn't answered my invite to the game. Maybe I should ask again._

Edward wondered if he should take Rosalie with him tomorrow. She was overprotective when it came to Bella and boys and she wasn't going to like this boy. He was sure she could intimidate him in leaving Bella alone. If looks could kill, Rosalie would have killed many of the male species.

Bella quickly got in the car.

'I will see you tomorrow, Sam.'

Edward could understand the draw Bella had on boys. She was kind, very smart and of course unbelievably beautiful, even humans could see that. Her body was starting to develop into womanhood and the promised beauty began to show in her figure. The distance she so carefully kept between her and her classmates was only a minor discouragement to the boys. Bella was worth fighting for. He drove away quickly.

With the puberty also came the questions and searches for her roots. Her insecurities played on her face. Edward tried to talk to her about them.

'What is on your mind, Bella?' He asked, always wondering.

She shrugged.

'The same thing as always. Who am I? Why am I here? Where do I come from? My knowledge of human psychology is large enough to know that every adopted child struggles with these questions. For me it is just a little bit more complicated.'

He had some ideas about the reasons for the complication, but he wanted to hear her say it. He held out his hand for her, leaving one hand on the wheel and she took it.

'How is it more complicated?'

'I am not questioning our family, Edward. I know you all love me and I know that love is real. It is the only thing that counts, blood is nothing.'

He chuckled. It was funny to hear a girl living with vampires say that blood was nothing. She ignored his mirth.

'It is all in the connections you form.'

She was silent for a moment.

'It is difficult to not understand who you are or should I say what I am?'

'I know exactly _who_ you are, Bella.' He emphasized the word who.

She looked up towards him, knowing what he was going to say.

'You know that is not what I meant.'

He sighed, he did know and he didn't have the answers.

'The answer will come to you and I am sure it will be something amazing. You have nothing to fear.'

She shook her head and bit her lip frustrated.

'You are wrong. That is exactly what I am afraid of.'

He gave her a worried glance.

'Why?'

'I am afraid of my fate, my purpose, my destiny or whatever you want to call it. What if I can't live up to it? What if, because of my failure, my world and everyone I hold dear will be lost?'

He understood the full extent of her fear. She sometimes had nightmares that had nothing to do with the past. He knew, because he was always so aware of her and because he still watched her sleep from time to time.

'Is that what your nightmares are about?' He asked quietly.

She gave him a startled look. She didn't know he knew about that. After a long stare she hesitatingly answered his question.

'I see myself standing in a field surrounded with dead bodies. I look down at my feet and see your faces. You are all dead.' Her voice choked on the last words.

Edward shuddered. He was reminded of a vision Alice had once of Bella and Maria surrounded by the dead. Her nightmares were a warning, he was sure of that. It probably was a possible outcome of their future and it scared him. He hid this fear deep in his heart.

'You are not alone.' He spoke calmly. 'Place your trust in yourself and in this family.'

She gave him a smile, signalling he had said the right thing.

'I can easily place my trust in you.'

They were barely home, sitting in the living room, when the bell rang. Edward was surprised.

'It is for you, Bella.' Alice called from upstairs. 'It is Sam.'

Emmett laughed when he saw Bella's shocked face.

'How did he manage to discover where we live?' Edward wondered.

They never gave out their address, preferring their complete privacy.

'He probably had his daddy hire a private detective to follow Bella around.' Emmett said chuckling.

Edward failed to see the humor in the situation and he wasn't the only one.

'Ugh, can't we move to Forks already?' Bella asked annoyed.

'Do you want me to handle this?' Emmett asked Bella. 'I think I can scare him away.'

She shook her head, knowing he would definitely be scared if she let Emmett get his way. She walked slowly towards the door, squaring her shoulders as in preparing for a fight. Edward couldn't help to laugh as well. Violence wasn't really Bella's thing. Alice bounced down the stairs followed by Jasper.

_I can't believe we have to deal with this kind of crap already. What is this boy thinking?!_ Jasper thought.

Edward knew exactly what the boy was thinking, but it was better not to share that knowledge with Jasper. It was hard enough to keep himself from throwing the boy out of the door. Alice on the other hand was giddy. She saw Sam was the beginning of a very large line of admirers and Edward groaned. Bella opened the door.

'Hello Sam.' She said grumpily.

'Hi Bella.' Sam replied not in the least discouraged by her less than happy greeting.

Sam pointed to the large limousine and the chauffeur that was apparently his. It was clear he had brought them to win Bella over.

'I am going to the park this afternoon and was wondering if you like to join me.'

Edward knew Sam had practised this sentence repeatedly in his car to make sure it came out the way it did.

'I am sorry, Sam, but I want to study this afternoon.'

It wasn't a lie. Before the bell rang she had asked Jasper if he wanted to study with her and he had said he was available in a few minutes. In the years she was part of this family Edward had never heard her lie. He didn't think it was an ability she was capable of.

_I can't believe she would rather study than go to the park. How strange?_

It proved how little Sam knew about Bella. If he did, it wouldn't surprise him that she would rather study. Sam didn't question himself and his arrogance irritated Edward again. He was not even a little bit worthy of the girl he was trying to pursue and he believed the opposite. Bella was ready to say goodbye and close the door on him, when he decided to pretend to want to study with her.

'Can I come in? I could use some studying as well.'

Jasper was losing his patience and he really wasn't looking forward to sharing his favourite study time with this arrogant and undeserving boy. He walked to Bella and glared towards Sam over her shoulder. Sam shied away slightly.

'I don't think that would be such a good idea.' Bella offered.

No, it definitely wouldn't be, Edward agreed. He couldn't guarantee the boy would survive the afternoon.

'Perhaps it isn't.' Sam said, taking a few steps back.

He was intimidated by Jasper's murderous glare. Emmett was clutching his sides because he was trying to hold his laughter.

_He is lucky Rose isn't here, otherwise he would really have something to be afraid of._

Edward laughed with him. Rosalie and Esme were at the store to get some groceries for Bella. Jasper used his powers to enhance Sam's fear and he staggered backwards a few paces again.

'I guess I see you tomorrow, Bella.' His voice trembled.

She nodded towards him and closed the door. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room and she raised her eyebrows at him.

'This isn't funny, Emmett.' She said annoyed, but her annoyance with him dissolved quickly.

She shook her head and looked at Jasper.

'Shall we?' She asked.

Jasper smiled at her and walked with her in their study room, they had a room for themselves simply for that purpose. Alice ran up the stairs again, thinking of ways to expand Bella's closet without her knowing. Edward punched Emmett to make him stop and walked towards his own room to listen to music.


	29. Chapter 29

**Coraline**

The last days they would spend in Finland ticked away. They were in full preparation of their move to Forks. They planned it so that they had the summer holidays to settle in Forks. None of his family was looking forward to the move, mostly because of the werewolves, but Carlisle made the deal and he was not a man to break his word. It was Bella's last school day, so the boys decided to pick her up together. They drove there in Edward's car. Bella stood in the middle of the parking lot, talking to some of her female classmates. She hugged them and her expression was sad. Edward, Jasper and Emmett got out of the car and walked towards her. They attracted Bella's attention and the other girls walked away. Bella turned to them.

'I am ready. I have said my goodbyes.'

Emmett placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in his side.

'Sad about leaving this place?' Emmett asked.

Edward looked up, hearing familiar thoughts.

'Sam is on his way here.' He warned.

'Oh joy.' Both Bella and Jasper muttered at the same time, which made Emmett shake with laughter and Bella with him.

She pulled off Emmett's arm and looked towards the car. Edward guessed she was calculating her chance to escape before the boy was here.

Sam had been scared enough to leave her alone most of the time, but the fact that she was leaving gave him new courage. He had not much left to lose and decided to give it one last try. Sam was close by now, but he hesitated when he saw all of them.

_Damn, all three of them. I have to talk to her alone, maybe she will even give me a goodbye kiss._

Sam daydreamed on that image and Edward had to brace himself to control his anger. Jasper noticed his anger, which intensified Jasper's annoyance with the boy. Emmett was still very amused. Sam had arrived.

'Bella, can I tal—'

Emmett placed his body slightly in front of Bella and interrupted Sam.

'Hush, don't talk to our girl.'

The boy's mind turned blank for a moment. Emmett was very intimidating.

'What if...' Sam took in a breath. 'What if she wants to talk to me?'

'Bella, do you want to talk to this idiot?' Jasper asked.

Bella's face held a mixture of amusement and pity.

'We should go.' She said, instead of answering Jasper's question.

Edward nodded and Jasper took her hand. Without another glance they turned around and left the thunderstruck boy behind.

'Goodbye Sam.' Bella said brightly, there was one advantage of moving to Forks.

Forks high school, Edward studied the place exasperated. They had all enlisted this time. They didn't want to, but had good reasons to do so anyway. First, they planned to stay many years in Forks and to avoid suspicion it was better if they started out as young as possible. Second, the wolves had emphasized their need to keep a watchful eye on Bella from this age on and although they couldn't be sure of the reasons behind this demand, they didn't want to risk Bella's safety. They decided to stay as close to her as possible. Third, they didn't trust the wolves enough to let Bella out of their sight. Last but not least was the reason only Edward and Jasper were aware of, Bella's life was not the only one at risk in Forks. Carlisle's deal contained more than just the promised move and Edward wasn't going to let anything happen to Carlisle or Bella. Going through high school again seemed like a small price to keep them both safe.

Bella could have gone to any year she wanted, but as Edward expected she chose to start in the year she belonged. Bella, Edward and Alice enlisted as freshmen and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett as sophomores. Edward parked in a free space with another free space next to it for Rosalie's car and they stepped out at the same time.

All the heads of the students in the parking lot turned to them at the same time. It was as if he could feel the blast that came from their stares upon his face. Their thoughts flew through his mind.

_So the rumours were true..._

_Wow, look at them!_

_What the hell! They are all beautiful, but the girl is simply stunning!_

'_I want to know everything about them. They look great and it is said they are very wealthy.'_ A girl told her friend.

_Maybe they will sit with us at lunch?_

_Check that out, give me a piece of that!_

He tuned them out disgusted and turned towards Bella. Her face held no emotion. He wondered if she was also so calm on the inside. They walked towards the administration office to get their schedules. Edward had picked exactly the same classes as Bella and was grievously chagrined when he saw he shared only two classes with her.

_Oh, brighten up Edward! You will have more classes together the second semester._ Alice thought, interpreting his behaviour correctly.

Alice had a lot more of her classes with Bella, which was probably the cause of her good mood.

'We have first period History together, sweetie. Let's go.' She took Bella's arm and took Rosalie on her other arm. 'See you later, boys.'

'Let's go too.' Edward muttered, looking after Bella, Rose and Alice.

The day went on slowly and agonizing. Edward needed all his strength to keep out the intruding and petty thoughts of all the students around them. At lunch they got many table invitations, especially Bella, but they declined them all. They took a table for themselves and talked only amongst each other, to the great dismay of many curious classmates. After lunch Edward was so exhausted of keeping them out of his mind, he let go of his defences for a moment. Lucky he did, because the first voice that screamed in his mind was Alice.

_Edward! Edward!_

He immediately paid attention, fearing something was wrong with Bella. He saw himself tensed and concentrated fully in his seat, through Alice her capable mind.

_Yes! Finally! You are paying attention._

Alice turned her face to Bella next to her and Edward saw her white and exhausted face. She was fighting against sleep, Edward could see it clearly.

_No, not again!_ He thought desperately.

_I need you to get Bella out of here as fast as possible. I will call her in sick and warn Carlisle. We have to be careful. This isn't really inconspicuous behaviour on our first day of school._

He almost stood up from his chair immediately, when Alice screamed to him again.

_No Edward, stay in your seat! I will keep her awake until the bell rings!_

It took a lot of his self-control, but he managed to stay in his seat until the bell rang, keeping his complete mind focused on Alice and Bella. He was up and gone in a blink, before his classmates noticed the sound of the bell. He almost ran too fast to Alice's classroom, but he couldn't care too much. He had Bella in his arms before the first students filled the hallways. She was almost out of it and Edward gave Alice a worried glance.

_This dream is not good, maybe even worse than the others. She will need all of us there. Go quickly and we will join you soon._

He nodded to her and half-carried Bella to his car. Some students gave him questioning looks, but he ignored them. Swift and determined he drove Bella back to their new home on the outskirts of Forks.

_He walked through the tunnels underneath his city. No light could reach this place and the darkness invited few guests. The place was perfect to hide a very precious but uncontrollable child. The darkness would disturb any other creature, but he knew she was used to it. Her room was hidden deeply in the complex maze of tunnels. In each of his hands he held a human. He dragged them unmercifully with him with little effort. It was a man and a woman, both in their thirties. The woman screamed and the man pleaded. Both sounds didn't register in his brain. He ignored them completely. They were food, nothing more._

_Ever since he gained a daughter he had Heidi bring up two of her human findings to his quarters for private use. Heidi didn't ask any questions, but did what she was told, probably assuming his appetite had doubled. He reached the three inches thick steel door of her room and nodded to Demetri. Her room was always guarded by either Demetri, Jane or Alec, his most trusted servants. Demetri opened the thoroughly bolted door for him. The dents in the inside proved that she had tried to break it many times, to no avail. She didn't seem unhappy in her current living condition, but she was an immortal child, unpredictable and untamed. He had no grasp at her thoughts or moods. _

_She had to stay a secret. He simply couldn't afford to lose her in the city. The results could be devastating and the outside world would not react kindly to him breaking his own law. More importantly was the power she brought him, something he didn't wish to share with anyone. He couldn't trust her to stay in her quarters of her own free will, so there was no other choice than to lock her up._

_The door opened and his human victims screamed louder, guessing correctly that in the room behind it awaited their painful end. He walked in while Demetri closed the door behind him._

'_Coraline?' He asked gently._

_He let go of the humans. They immediately cowered away from him in a corner of the room, holding each other tightly. He spread out his arms and a moment later she jumped in his hug._

'_Father!' She responded happy._

'_I've brought you diner. You must be hungry. I can hardly manage enough humans to feed you.'_

_She had a very healthy appetite for a vampire. She stood in front of him, an eager smile on her face, but she didn't move. He studied her curiously._

_Her vampire name fitted her countenance perfectly. Her raven black hair fell in long strands around her face and were in sharp contrast with her pale white skin. Her big searing red eyes were an impressing sight. Her delicate and childlike features made her the most beautiful vampire he had ever seen, proving his suspicion that her beauty had been astonishing under the dirt upon their first meeting. Like a shimmering gemstone, her beauty was something he could stare at for hours, admiring every aspect._

'_Not hungry?' He asked surprised._

_She grinned mischievously._

'_I am, father, but I want to show you something first.'_

_He looked at her avidly, knowing that this could possibly mean an enhancement of her abilities. She had not been a disappointment to him, her abilities were beyond anything he had ever seen, aside from her counterpart, the legendary child. Her link to this child had been of use to him and her abilities would be too. The first ability that astounded him was her immunity to many other vampire abilities including his. She also had a very strange tie to fear as she had in her human life. It was unclear yet, how this tie effected those around her, but she was developing that one rapidly. She had changed so much since she became one of his kind, her old form not even a shadow of what she was now. He could easily see how she was the one to eventually deliver the child to him. She was almost as good as having the child herself, well almost. He smiled to her encouraging._

'_Pray, show me child.'_

_She took his hand and pulled him to their human victims. They shied away from them in complete terror, too terrified to scream anymore. Cold sweat poured down the man's face and the woman was near fainting. She grinned widely as she stared at them._

'_They are so filled with fear, it is beautiful. Can you feel it?'_

_Her shining eyes looked up at him questionably. He had some ideas about their fear, but of course he couldn't feel it, like his daughter could._

'_No, you are special, darling.' He answered with an adoring voice._

_She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her smile became broader._

'_They are overwhelmed by their fear for us now, but they have different fears too.' She turned fully towards him. 'Could you bring me new food, father?'_

_He gave her a stern look, that request would trouble him. It took preparation to bring humans into their realm._

'_Why, Coraline? What do you plan to do with these two?'_

_Her lip pouted and he smiled, forgetting his sternness._

'_Pay no heed to your old man, sweetheart. You can do whatever you want with them.'_

'_I need at least one of them to show you what I can do.' Her smile had returned._

'_Fine, pick one.'_

'_The woman,' she answered eagerly, 'she has fears that run deep.'_

_He pulled the man away and threw him in a different corner. The woman now stood alone. He watched his daughter approach her slowly, placing a hand on her head. The woman let it happen, completely stunned in fright._

'_Yes, yes, so afraid.' Coraline muttered._

_The woman's breath began to speed up, her body trembled uncontrollably with spasms and her heart rate, which was already fast, became too much. Within mere seconds she lay dead at their feet. A simple touch had been sufficient to kill her._

_This was marvellous. First Jane and now Coraline. He was undefeatable. Would this work just as well on vampires, he wondered._

_He walked towards the door and knocked on it._

'_Demetri, could you come in for a second?'_

_Demetri hesitated, knowing that it couldn't be good. Coraline's vicious and eager smile convinced him of that. Demetri walked in after a moment's wait._

'_Coraline.' He ordered._

_She walked towards Demetri and took his hand._

'_A heart's fear!' She shrieked and twirled underneath Demetri's arm. 'You can't hide it from me.'_

_For a moment nothing happened and he was almost disappointed, when Demetri suddenly fell on his knees and grabbed his head._

'_Stop! Please stop!' Demetri screamed, while his body began to tremble just like the woman._

'_Enough!' He urged, placing his hand on her shoulder._

_She stopped and he was surprised. She usually didn't listen to anything she didn't want to do herself, uncontrollable as she was. She gleamed proudly._

'_Isn't that amazing, father?'_

'_Yes, Coraline. That was amazing.' He answered._

_It wouldn't be long now, not long at all, until she would be ready. The few years the Cullens had gained on him were like a few breaths. Time had little meaning to him and his everlasting life, but he still felt a surge of impatience. Soon, really soon._


	30. Chapter 30

_I decided to write this chapter from Bella's POV (I know shocking). I figured she was old enough now to make her story interesting, but I am unsure about this. If you want me to stick with Edward, let me know and I will rewrite the chapter from his POV. If not, I will write from both POV's from now on._

**A small tug**

She woke up gasping. She sat straight, not realizing that her face was still wet from tears. From the state of her bed she knew she had been trashing around again. This dream scared her more than the others. Not the normal, strong emotional pain she had endured from her dreams about her family members, but a sickening fear about the blind evil she had just witnessed.

The girl called Coraline was more than just a vampire with gifts. There was a connection between her and the girl. She didn't understand this connection, but somewhere deep in her heart she knew that this girl was in her blood, poisoning her, infesting the purity of her soul. Coraline was a weapon, made simply to destroy her or turn her towards evil.

She looked up, expecting to see them, but still grateful that they had all gathered around her bed. Her eyes glided from Carlisle's worried look, to Jasper's concentrated look and finally to the most important one, to Edward's. His mouth was formed in a hard line, his brow furrowed and his muscles tensed. She had seen it many times before, every time when she was in some kind of pain. Her body trembled, but she still tried to get up from her bed, showing them she was alright. She knew her eyes were still filled with fear and she tried to hide it.

Her family responded immediately. They closed in towards her and she felt many cold hands on the skin of her face and on her arms, trying to steady her. Rosalie caressed the strands of hair out of her face and Alice kissed her cheek. Esme handed her a glass of water. Jasper held her up and Edward pulled her in his arms as soon as he got the room to do so.

The love that surrounded her spoke volumes and she felt her fear abide. Warmth filled her heart and dispelled the hold Coraline had on her. She wondered if her family realized how many times they had saved her, simply by loving her unconditionally. They had complimented her many times that she had a strong moral sense, but they didn't realize it was all them. Her soul could have been good or evil and because they were good, she was too. Coraline was not so fortunate and Bella pitied her. The hold Coraline could have on her, could never overpower the love of her family and the knowledge calmed her.

Edward let go of her and Carlisle pulled her towards him. He studied her, until he was certain she had calmed down.

'Bella, sweetheart, who is Coraline?' He asked her gently.

She had probably screamed the name aloud during her dream.

'I have told you about the immortal child Aro made.' She explained and Carlisle nodded. 'He named her Coraline.'

She had the attention of everyone in the room.

'Aro believes that with Coraline he has the means to get me. She is more dangerous than any weapon Aro has in his possession, including Jane and Alec.'

Jasper gasped in shock and the rest stiffened. Carlisle was the only one who stayed calm.

'Can we expect Aro and Coraline soon?' He asked in an even voice.

'She is not ready yet, but is developing her gifts quickly. It can't be long.' Bella answered.

'What do you see, Alice?' Edward asked.

Alice concentrated.

'Nothing in the near future. They didn't make a decision to go yet. I will see when they do.'

'What are her gifts?' Jasper asked breathless.

'She has the ability to kill with fear.' Bella hesitated a minute, breathing deeply a few times. 'But what makes her this dangerous is that she will not hesitate to use this power on anyone and anything and she can't be controlled. She has no conscience and no remorse, she is evil in its purest form.'

Jasper suddenly gave her an intense stare.

'She is your opposite.' He said softly. 'You are good in its purest form.'

She shook her head.

'I could have been her. We are exchangeable.'

'I don't believe that.' Edward said, finality in his voice.

'Neither do I.' Alice added and the other members of her family agreed.

She looked into their decided faces and shrugged, giving up. It didn't matter what she believed, because this was how it had turned out. She was found by the Cullens and Coraline was found by Aro. There was no way to know what would have happened if it was the other way around.

'Maybe and maybe not.' She concluded.

Edward was about to object when Alice stopped him. Bella followed the exchange with confusion.

'What is wrong, Alice?' Carlisle asked before Bella could.

'Our futures are disappearing.' She said with alarm. 'Werewolves...'

Her family responded with irritation and caution, but she remained unaffected. Somehow she didn't fear them. Even when she was a little girl and they abducted her from her school, she had been more afraid of losing her family than afraid of them.

'They are on their way. We have maybe a minute or so to prepare.'

Edward looked at her.

'Bella, stay here.' He ordered.

'I don't think so!' She answered immediately, very annoyed with his tone. 'This is probably about me and I have a right to be there.'

Edward was about to object again, but Carlisle interrupted him.

'Bella is right, Edward. We will take her with us.'

She was happy with her father's support and gave Edward another annoyed glance. To her surprise he smiled at her annoyance and she felt her anger drain from her. She could never stay angry with him. Emmett swept her on his back.

'Run with me, Bella. We will go and meet them halfway.'

She placed her arms around Emmett's neck and smiled at her familiarity with this position. It always made her happy to travel with them, vampire style.

She looked calmly towards the werewolves and they stared back. They couldn't keep their eyes of her and Bella didn't understand why. They were surrounded by vampires, surely they had something else to focus on besides her. Billy Black was the only one in human form, acting as spokesman.

'You kept your end of the bargain, Carlisle. The child is safe and you brought her here on time.'

She was old enough now to be offended by his use of the term child.

'My name is Bella.' She interjected.

Billy's nodded his head apologetically.

'Why have you come?' Rosalie asked rudely, her nose crinkled in disgust.

The werewolves growled, but Billy shushed them.

'We have come to tell you our prior arrangement is still in effect. You are not allowed on Quileute's land and in exchange we will not reveal your identity.'

Carlisle simply nodded in understanding. Billy's eyes were suddenly pinned on Carlisle's face.

'Our other deal also still stands, if she gets hurt, that includes turning her, your—'

'I am fully aware of our deal.' Carlisle interrupted hurriedly.

Bella was very confused about this exchange, but didn't get the time to think about it, because Billy's eyes turned towards her.

'Bella, we want you to come live with us in La Push.'

Bella stiffened. She had not expected this and her family immediately took offense. They growled angrily and placed their bodies in front of her. The werewolves crouched down, ready for an attack. Billy tried to calm the situation down and from Jasper's face Bella guessed he was doing the same thing with more effect.

Bella wormed herself through their bodies and stood her ground.

'I decline! I will never leave my family.'

Billy watched her, a disapproving look on his face.

'You could visit them whenever you like. It is your job to fight with us, to protect the world.'

Bella was ready to defend herself, but Edward stepped in. He was very angry.

'She is not your property!'

'I believe we settled this ten years ago, Billy.' Carlisle said calmly. 'You do not understand the bond we have with Bella. You wished to follow her more closely from this age on, well this is the closest you can get. She is not going anywhere.'

'If this is really about protecting the world, you should think twice about asking me to leave my family. I need them.' Bella added.

Billy considered what she said and Bella waited.

'Fine, we will not force you. We made that mistake once and will not make it again.'

Bella sighed relieved.

'But consider this, you could come and visit us in La Push, during weekends perhaps. We could help you.'

'Not without at least one of us present.' Edward said even before Bella could open her mouth.

The werewolves growled in anger.

'Our invitation involves the child, uhm Bella only. If any of you enter our lands we will attack.'

'Out of the question! You can't guarantee her safety.' Edward said through his teeth.

'We will protect her with our lives.' Billy defended.

Bella had quite enough of their bickering about her safety. She was extremely annoyed by both sides, but her loyalty lay with her family and she would always choose them over the wolves.

'I will think about it.' She said firmly. 'But if you threaten my family again, I do not want you anywhere near us.'

It was the end of their discussion. They parted ways quickly. It was not healthy for vampires and werewolves to stay in one place together for long.

'Ugh, what is it with vampires and werewolves that make you this agitated?' Bella asked on their way back, this time from Jasper's back.

'We are natural enemies, Bella and it doesn't help that they once tried to take you away. We do not forgive easily.' Jasper answered seriously.

'And yet you always forgive me for everything I do.'

'Who are you kidding,' Emmett said laughing, 'you never do something that needs forgiveness.'

'Sure I do.'

'Name one example.' Emmett asked.

Bella didn't have to think long. Her family always gave her too much credit. She made many mistakes.

'I froze you.' She pointed out to him.

Emmett sighed exasperated.

'That wasn't your fault, Bella.'

'See, you forgave me very quickly.' She answered smiling.

The next day they went to school again. Carlisle had asked Bella if she was up to it, but she quickly assured him she was. School had never been a burden to her, she loved to learn and always found interesting things to learn about. The only reason she was reluctant to go was that she had to miss the ones she loved during those hours and now that they joined her during school hours as well, she couldn't be happier to go. She had always felt a little bit out of place among her classmates, but with Alice next to her in most of her classes, she felt completely at ease.

There was only one annoyance and that came with the name Mike Newton and his followers. He was not unkind to her, the opposite, but she couldn't shake him. He was like a puppy following her around, asking to carry her books, trying constantly to talk to her and offering his assistance every chance he got. She tried to turn him down kindly, but like Sam he didn't seem to see her reluctance. He wasn't the only one. Her male classmates had some kind of competition of who could get the most attention from her. It made her wish back to the days when hormonal boys were not an issue yet and humans tended to leave her alone.

Many of her female classmates swooned over Mike, he was one of the popular kids, but he held no interest to her. She wondered if something was wrong with her. Maybe she wasn't capable of having the same feelings as normal teenage girls. There could be something wrong with her physical make-up that prevented her from forming any romantic feelings towards the other sex, like a hormone she didn't have.

It made her even more grateful for the presence of her family. They were intimidating enough to get the boys to leave her alone during lunch break or when she talked to them in between classes. She sought them out as much as possible.

After a week of school she tried to find Edward. They had a free period together and had agreed to meet each other. She sighed relieved when he walked next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

'Looking for me?' He asked smiling.

She looked up to him and felt a small tug in her heart. She stopped in her tracks, feeling confusion run through her body. What was that?

Edward stopped as well, looking at her questionably.

'Are you alright, Bella?' He asked anxiously.

She couldn't begin to form a coherent answer. She didn't understand her reaction at all. She took a few deep breaths, stopping every emotion as she had learned from Jasper in their many sessions and stepped closer again.

'Yes, I am sorry. Let's go.'

He studied her for a moment, probably trying to read her face, but let it go not long after. He took her hand and walked with her to the cafeteria.


	31. Chapter 31

_I thank everybody for their advice on Bella's POV or Edward's. I have decided to alternate between them. This chapter is written in Edward's and the next one will probably be in Bella's._

**High school troubles**

Edward had never liked the necessity to repeat high school over and over again, but this time it was not so bad. The sole reason for this was the presence of Bella. Every moment he could steal with her, he enjoyed. Bella was the one person that made high school bearable for him, but at the same time she inspired the persons that made it unbearable.

His gift to read minds had never been this much of a curse. Everywhere he read the undiluted thoughts of boys that were all concentrated on one thing. Teenage boys had a very impressive imagination when it came to intimacy and it drove Edward nuts.

Newton was his newest topmost annoyance, driving Sam from his well-deserved first place. The boy was always around her and his crude fantasies drove his killer instinct to the limit. The boy was lucky to be alive. He wondered why his brothers were not as irritated with all the boys as he was. They couldn't read their minds of course, but Jasper could feel the desire they emitted around Bella. It did irritate Jasper and he glared repeatedly to Mike or any other boy that had those feelings, but Edward seemed to be the most affected by the situation. He knew he was overprotective when it came to Bella, but this was not entirely caused by overprotectiveness. There was another reason for his annoyance and he didn't fully grasp what it was.

Bella was sitting in class and a boy named Tyler tried to talk to her. It was the only class she wasn't with either Alice or himself and her classmates took that chance. Edward followed closely in Tyler's mind.

_How can she be so beautiful, sexy and mysterious at the same time? What I wouldn't do for a day with Bella. The hell with Newton, I don't care if he saw her first._

'_We have a great movie theatre in Port Angelus. If you want, I will show you and we can catch a movie.'_

Bella looked up at him and smiled. Tyler's mind went blank in response.

'_Thank you very much for the invitation Tyler, but I am afraid I have to decline.'_

She didn't give him a reason and that made Tyler confused and hopeful at the same time. He wondered how he was going to proceed. Edward chuckled when he saw Bella's determined face through Tyler's eyes. There was no offer he could make that was going to inspire Bella to accept. It made him happy, there was no way Tyler, or Mike for that matter, could deserve a girl like Bella. Edward was distracted by some thoughts close to Bella. Many girls were jealous of Bella and the attention she received from so many of the boys, but this was different. The girl was viciously unhappy with Bella.

_Look at Tyler drooling all over her! Who died and made her queen! I wish she had stayed in Finland where she belongs!_

She practically glared at Bella. If looks could kill, he was pretty sure Bella would be dead now. He didn't like it. Bella had done nothing to deserve the girl's wrath. She had been nothing but kind to everybody. He wished he was in her class so he could give the girl a taste of her own medicine. He would glare at her until she was running away screaming.

It didn't took him long to understand that the girl was named Lauren and that many only pretended to like her. They were somewhat afraid of her.

_Look at her arrogant face, I wish she would fall down or something. Anything to wipe that smug smile of her face!_

He was going to watch out for this girl and never let her near Bella. He should get Emmett and make her profoundly afraid of them, to ensure she would never place herself within one hundred feet of any of them. Like some sort of restraining order, issued by fear.

The bell rang and Bella hurried out of class, before any of the boys could ask to be of any assistance to her. The only one who hurried after her, was Lauren. Edward was up from his seat immediately. If this girl was going to hurt Bella, she would regret it. He was a few halls away from her and had to use all of his restrain to not run full speed to her side. Lauren caught up with Bella and grabbed her arm. Bella turned around surprised.

'_Stay away from Tyler, Freak. He is mine!'_

Edward gritted his teeth and walked through the halls as fast as possible without attracting attention. Bella was completely calm. She stared straight in Lauren's face without blinking. Lauren was intimidated by Bella's lack of terror. Normally people shied away quickly from her threats. Lauren released her arm and walked away. Edward was close now and battling between two feelings. He wanted to make sure Bella was alright and he wanted to punish Lauren for threatening Bella.

He rounded the corner and saw Bella standing stiffly in the middle of the hallway, her eyes sad. All his feelings of revenge dissolved into his care for Bella. He hurried towards her and placed his hand on her cheek, caressing the hair out of her face. She looked up, but before he could ask if she was alright, something strange happened. He heard her heartbeat speed up a little bit, hardly recognizable for anyone but him. He was sure his brothers wouldn't have noticed, but he was so attuned to Bella that every little change caught his attention. He stared at her surprised. This was the second time a touch of him ignited a strange reaction in Bella. He didn't know what to make of it. It was so natural for him to touch her, so normal. What could have changed? He walked with her to her next class, handing her in the care of Alice, who was waiting for her at the door.

Edward walked towards his own class and sat down on his seat. He couldn't help but watch her from Alice's mind. He had a lot of trouble leaving Bella alone during the entire school day. He kept repeating to himself that it was just to keep her safe, but he knew it was an excuse. Everything Bella did interested him. Bella was clearly somewhere far away with her thoughts and Alice studied her curiously.

'_Earth to Bella!' _Alice said, waving a hand in front of her eyes_. 'You are very quiet this morning. What are you daydreaming about?'_

Bella's dreamy look went away quickly.

'_Nothing important.'_ Bella answered.

Alice checked her surroundings to see other dreamy looks on teenage girls. She knew what they were thinking about.

'_Is it maybe about a boy?'_

Bella blushed and cast her eyes down.

'_It is, isn't it?'_ Alice said excited.

_Finally! Someone has caught her interest. I wonder who it is?_

'_Which boy is so lucky to gain your admiration? Don't tell me it is that Mike kid.'_

Bella blushed again and Alice chuckled.

'_No boy.' _She stammered.

_Strange, maybe I was wrong. Let's see what her future tells me._

Alice watched the future, but saw nothing. Bella was still turning down all attention from boys whatsoever.

_I guess I was wrong, but what else can make her this preoccupied? Maybe she has decided to ignore her feelings._

Alice felt sorry for Bella.

_She is not a normal human girl. It must be hard for her to deal with this together with everything else._

'_I am always here for you, sweetie. For everything you need.'_

Edward left Alice's mind, giving them some privacy in their intimate moment. He struggled with the same questions Alice struggled with. What was on Bella's mind?

Edward joined their lunch table quickly, balancing his lunch tray. Alice and Bella were sitting at one end of the table, talking amiably. Emmett and Jasper were talking about a new fighting technique Emmett had conjured and Rosalie was quietly comparing herself with every other girl she could spot in the lunchroom, content that none of them held even a glimmer of her beauty. He joined the conversation between Bella and Alice. They were laughing, having fun, just like any other group of high school kids. Lauren and Jessica walked in late and picked up a tray to get some food. Edward followed them with his eyes, he really disliked both of them. Jessica had some unpleasant fantasies about him every time she saw him. Alice and Bella continued their conversation unaware of Edward's preoccupation, until they suddenly both stared blindly towards the line, towards the two girls.

Edward followed the vision they both had in Alice's mind.

Lauren and Jessica walked in between the tables, looking for the table that included Mike and Tyler. They couldn't see the ground because of the trays and they weren't paying attention in their hurry to find the right table. A stray bag lay exactly in their path and Edward saw Lauren tumble over it in an unlucky fall. Jessica was just in time to stop and balance her tray. Lauren on the other hand crashed into the floor and scattered the food and drinks on her tray all over her body. The cafeteria turned around in shock first, until a few seconds later they all burst out in a fit of laughter. Lauren pulled herself up and ran from the cafeteria crying.

Alice and Bella both stared at Lauren, who was paying for her lunch.

_Knowing her, she deserves nothing better. _Alice thought and she shrugged, uncaring.

Edward couldn't agree more. What did the self-absorbed girl wish for this morning? He was almost happy she would go through the same thing she wanted Bella to go through, maybe she would learn a little bit more sympathy towards other people.

_Yes, karma is a bitch!_ He thought content.

Bella frowned when Lauren turned around with her full tray and began to walk the aisle. He shouldn't be surprised, but he still was when Bella jumped up from her seat next to him and walked hurriedly towards Lauren.

_We should have known._ Alice thought grouchy.

Bella reached Lauren before the guilty bag caught her feet.

'Hi Lauren,' Bella said smiling, 'can I ask you something?'

_Wow, why is she talking to me? I thought miss perfect was too good to talk to the normal people._

'What do you want?' She answered rudely.

Oh, this girl so deserved to fall on her face, but Bella walked with Lauren and shoved the bag out of her way with her feet, guiding Lauren towards the table she so desperately wanted to reach.

'I wondered if you know some good places to shop around here. Alice and I will want to go shopping soon.'

_Yes! At least she will have to go shopping with me now, Bella never lies. _

Alice bounced in her seat excited.

_She is asking me for shopping advice? You wouldn't think she needs it, she is the most stylish dressed in the room, together with the other Cullens of course. Well, I will point her to the worst shopping area around here. She will get no help from me._

Edward could barely hold the growls that rumbled in his throat. The only reason he stayed in his seat was because Bella would want it that way. Lauren gave her directions and Bella thanked her, turning around before the boys at the table could ask her to join them.

_Unbelievable! Bella saves the girl from public humiliation and she ends up thanking her for some rubbish shopping advice._

Edward could have known Alice already knew every shop in the neighbourhood and therefore could see through Lauren's falsehood easily. Bella reached their table, followed by several piercing stares from Lauren's table.

'Bella sweetie, why did you do that?' Alice asked. 'Her life was not in danger, you didn't have to save her.'

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had caught up with the situation, through Alice's explanation, and joined the conversation.

'Yes, she is unkind to you, she deserves everything that is coming for her.' Rose added.

Rosalie wasn't the one to leave an offence unpunished.

Bella was silent, uneasy under their confused looks. She took a deep breath, relaxing in her chair.

'I know she is not a nice person, but does that mean I should just let that happen to her, even though it was so easy for me to prevent it?'

She looked at them questionably.

'Didn't you see her tearstained face, Alice? I simply couldn't...'

_Is it possible for someone to have too much empathy? _Jasper wondered.

Edward shook his head, but with a smile. She would probably save her worst enemy if that person was in need of saving. They might not have done the same, but this was who Bella was and he loved her for it.

_It is a good thing she has us, because she really is too good for this world._ Alice thought.

Yes, she was too good and this world would destroy her for that quality.

_Hey Edward, maybe it is time for some famous Cullen acting skill, we should play out something to make sure Lauren stays away from our girl. _Emmett grinned to him and he nodded back.

They would think of something, they were always going to be there to prevent that destruction from happening.


	32. Chapter 32

_Hi there. Thanks again for all your reviews! I stupidly named the boy in Finland Sam, while we already have a Sam Uley among the werewolves. I hope you will forgive me for my mistake. This chapter is again from Bella's POV and it is a bit longer than I expected it to be. I really loved to write this chapter, so I hope you are going to love it as much as I did._

**La Push**

'Calmly breathe in and out. Concentrate only on breathing, let all your thoughts and feelings go.'

She was sitting cross-legged opposite from Jasper in their own study room. She knew the rest of the family called it the Bella-Jasper Sanctuary jokily behind their backs, due to the large amount of time they spent in there together. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks and rays of sunlight fell through the window and warmed her face. It only reinforced the complete bubble of peace she and Jasper had built around them.

She had asked Jasper for an extra training session of controlling her emotions and it was all because of certain feelings she didn't seem to be able to get out of her system.

The feelings made her unbalanced and confused and she didn't know how to handle them. With all her intelligence and knowledge she was still a young girl.

Jasper held both her hands and gently caressed the back of her hands with his thumbs. Calm flushed over her and she breathed out all her confusion. They sat there for a while, meditating and balancing her inner self, until Jasper ended the session.

'Very good, Bella! You are still getting better every time. I hardly had to do anything.'

She smiled because of his praise.

'All because of you, Jazz.'

'I did sense a great deal of confusion in you, Bella.' His eyes studied her concerned. 'If there is something you want to talk about, you know I am always here for you.'

She nodded to him. Here in their sanctuary she felt like she could handle everything.

'I guess it is just normal teenage confusion. My body is changing and with it comes emotions I have never experienced before.'

Jasper nodded.

'It might be long ago, but I do remember the confusing period of being a teenager.' Jasper sighed, his eyes locked away in memory. 'Changing into a grown-up, the hormones and most importantly the sudden interest in the other sex and the desires that interest brings.'

She cast her eyes down, avoiding his look.

'You have feelings for someone, don't you? That is where your confusion comes from.'

She didn't dare to look up to him, knowing he would see the answer in her eyes.

'You might as well tell me, because I will know sooner or later.'

She nodded defeated. If he checked on her emotions, he would be able to guess soon enough. Besides, Edward was out hunting with Carlisle so there was no chance he would overhear.

'It is Edward.' She told him softly. 'Something has changed between us. When he comes near me or when he touches me, my heart reacts, my breathing accelerates and I feel nervous. I feel so strange around him.'

Jasper laughed.

'You are in love with him, sweetheart.'

She shook her head angrily.

'How can I be? He has seen me grow up, I should see him as a brother.'

Jasper shrugged.

'There has always been a special connection between you and him. You can't help who you love, Bella.'

'What must I do?' She asked desperately.

'You don't have to do anything. Accept what you are feeling for him, if you are meant to be together you will find a way.' He smiled to her reassuringly. 'Maybe it is just a crush, you are still very young.'

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

'Just know that you don't have to be ashamed of your feelings. They are natural and just.'

'You won't tell him, will you?' She asked worried.

She could stand her feelings as long as there was no danger of losing the connection she had with Edward. She would never risk that.

'Of course not, I won't even think of it. You can always talk to me in confidence.'

She did feel better, relieved. She threw her arms around Jasper's neck and hugged him.

'Thank you so much, Jazz.'

He placed his arms around her and pulled her closer.

'Anything for you, Bella.'

'Count me in.' Rosalie muttered, just loud enough for Bella to hear.

They were sitting around their lunch table and Rosalie and Alice were whispering about something on the other side. They were planning something and if she knew them, which she did, it couldn't be something good. She let it go though, she had different problems to worry about, like the wolves and her male classmates. She didn't know what the bigger problem was, a bunch of adolescent wolves or teenage boys, probably the latter. She would rather face the wolves any day of the week than face Mike Newton for yet another of his exhausting tries to gain her favour.

She had decided something and she knew it was going to upset her family. She wanted to visit La Push and she flinched when she thought of the reaction she would get from Edward. Before she could decide anything, she needed to talk to Carlisle. He was her father and she respected his authority.

'We will do it this weekend.' Alice whispered. 'It will work.'

Bella sighed. They were definitely up to something.

She waited until after school and walked into Carlisle's office. He was expecting her, smiling the moment she walked in.

'Hello sweetheart, I heard you coming.' He pointed towards the other chair. 'Is there something you want to talk about?'

She sat down and inhaled deeply, ready for the difficult words.

'I want to visit La Push this weekend and I am asking for your permission.'

Carlisle did not seem to be surprised.

'I expected you would ask me soon. May I know your reasons behind the visit?'

'I can't really explain it. It is mostly a feeling I have. I think we need them as our allies. We can't afford to have them as our enemies.'

Carlisle was thoughtful for a moment.

'Going there is not without danger. Young werewolves aren't always stable and we can't protect you if you cross the border.'

'I know, but I think I will be safe there.'

'Well Bella, I have learned to trust your intuition a long time ago. If you think this is a good idea, I will support you in this matter.'

Bella was immensely relieved, but before she could thank Carlisle, Alice came storming in the room.

'Why is Bella's future disappearing this Saturday?' She asked breathless.

Bella sighed and braced herself for a lot more incredulous reactions from her family members.

'I am very glad you came, Bella.' Billy said calmly. 'If you follow me I will introduce you to my son.'

They had dropped her on the boundary line, where Billy waited for her. Edward nearly didn't let her go and it took Emmett and Jasper to stop him from following her.

'Does he know?' Bella asked.

Billy nodded and Bella saw in his eyes he wished it had turned out differently.

'He shifted not so long ago. It is very rare that so many of our children have turned at such young ages. It proves that the war will be upon us soon.'

Bella furrowed her brow. She feared this battle.

'I don't mean to frighten or worry you. I am just telling you what I think. A warned person is ten times more valuable than an ignorant one.'

She knew he was right. Bella walked with him, but she still felt ill at ease. Vampires were her normal companions and she was not completely immune to their hatred of each other.

Billy saw the reluctance in her eyes.

'I know this is difficult for you, Bella, and believe me, we appreciate the effort.'

He walked with her to his house and opened the door for her.

'Jacob!' He called.

A tall boy came running from the stairs. He was good-looking and only slightly younger than she was. He grinned broadly at her.

'Hi Bella. We have met of course, although you probably won't recognize me in this form.'

She smiled back and took his hand.

'Hi Jacob. Nice to meet you in person.'

'Why don't you show her around La Push, so I can make some preparations.'

'Sure.' Jake answered. 'Follow me.'

Bella followed him outside and walked next to him over the streets of La Push.

'Let's see, we have the beach of course and the cliffs. They are beautiful. Do you want to see them?'

'Yes, very much.' Bella answered.

She could always appreciate the beauty of nature. She eagerly followed him towards the beach. They made some small talk on their way and Bella knew quickly that she liked Jacob. Their personalities seemed to fit. She enjoyed their walk. They arrived at the beach and sat down in the sand.

'You were right, this beach is beautiful.' She said appreciative.

'It would have been a lot better if it wasn't such a dreary day, but I am glad you like it.'

They were silent for a moment, enjoying their environment.

'Why is your father the only older werewolf among you?'

'The vampires were gone from Forks for quite some time and many of our tribe chose to become fully human again. My father was eventually the only one, who stayed in his current form, because he was the chosen one, the boy who could see the identity of the legendary child. As long as no new boy was born with that ability it was his job to stay a werewolf.'

'Does it scare you?' She asked softly.

He looked at her.

'Do you mean being a werewolf?'

She nodded.

'Yes, it is so strange to have yourself turn into something completely different. You lose a part of yourself in the process.' He sighed. 'Billy didn't want me involved, so he didn't tell me anything until the last moment. It was an extreme case of information overload.'

'I can imagine.' She said sympathetically.

'Yes, I guess you can. It must be difficult to be you.'

'Thanks a lot.' She said, elbowing him in his side.

'You're welcome.'

They laughed and talked for a while and the hours went by quickly. Bella really enjoyed his company to her immense surprise. After Liam, she had closed herself down for any possible friendships. Maybe Jacob could be her friend.

He suddenly pulled himself up from the sand.

'Stay here. I am going to change so I know what is going on.'

She nodded.

'Don't move.' He warned her.

'I won't move a muscle.' She promised.

He laughed and walked away quickly.

When he returned, he was startled.

'I am afraid we stayed too long. They are a bit angry with me for keeping you away. So we have to go now.'

Bella laughed and jumped up quickly to follow him. They rushed into the forest that surrounded La Push.

'Where are we going?' She asked.

'The meeting spot of our tribe. It is filled with the magic of our legends.'

She shivered involuntary and Jacob noticed.

'Don't worry, nothing will happen to you.'

They walked a few minutes in the forest, until they arrived at a small clearing where a big fire was burning in the middle. Bella saw Billy and the others standing around the fire.

'Finally! You are here. Will you come and join us?'

They made room for Jacob and Bella to stand between them. Immediately as she joined the circle Bella felt energy surrounding her. Goosebumps rose on the skin of her arms and she shivered again.

'Do you feel it?' Jacob asked.

'Yes.' She answered amazed.

Billy raised his voice so all could hear.

'From the day that I shifted and joined my brothers I have seen the child in my dreams and she is finally standing on the grounds of our ancestors.'

He turned to Bella.

'By standing here with us, you have sealed the legend and brought the magic back to where it was first conjured. The circle is closed.'

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and the prickling energy in the air became almost tangible. One by one the young men and boys around her stiffened, their eyes drawn to her. Their gasps raised fear inside her. Something was wrong.

'This is impossible.' Billy whispered, but he was the only one who seemed unaffected.

Bella staggered backwards until she hit a tree with her shoulders. She couldn't move anymore, staring at the trembling boys in front of her. Some of them changed into their wolf forms, unable to face what was happening in their human form. The energy around her became unbearable and she felt tears fall over her cheeks. It was as if they touched her soul one by one and it was too much.

'Don't...' She whispered, but she felt dizzy and she couldn't control her voice.

The forest started spinning around her and her breathing accelerated towards an uncontrollable level. Dark spots blackened her vision and before she could do anything about it her vision turned black and she collapsed.

'Bella! Bella! Please wake up!' Multiple voices slowly entered her brain.

She opened one eye and saw many faces with panicked looks hover over her. All of them had changed back to human form and were surrounding her. They were so close to her, it suffocated her and she could still feel their magic touch her soul. It almost caused her to faint again. With immense effort she controlled her breathing and carefully sat up. Relief washed over the faces before her.

'What happened?' She asked when she found her voice again.

They broke away from her slightly, giving her more room. They turned to Billy for answers.

'I am really sorry Bella. I never could have guessed this was going to happen. I still can't believe it.' He stared towards his fellow wolves. 'Sam? Jared? Embry? Jake? All of you?'

They all nodded, still staring intensely at her. She shied away from their looks, trying to protect her inner self.

'Please, stop that.' She whispered with a trembling voice.

They immediately turned away from her, deliberately trying to look at something else.

'It is impossible.' Billy repeated. 'Some of you have already imprinted. None of our tribe members in all of our history has ever imprinted twice or imprinted on the same person.'

Bella was still struggling to breathe and had difficulty following the conversation.

'It is different though.' Sam said, he was the calmest of them. 'Not exactly the same feeling as with Emily. With her, I felt an overwhelming love, but with Bella it is not the same love. It is mostly an undeniable urge to protect her.'

'Could this be a special form of imprinting?' Quil asked.

'I have no answers, as I said this has never happened before.' Billy answered.

They all looked at each other, deep in thought.

'It does make sense, though.' Jake said and they all looked at him as if he was crazy. 'Well, I am a newbie, but Billy explained all about imprinting to me. The reason we imprint is for the survival of our tribe, right?'

They nodded.

'Well, doesn't the legend say Bella is essential to our survival?' He asked.

'Of course!' Billy exclaimed. 'Imprinting is made to put aside our normal individual feelings and place them in service of the tribe. If Bella is the one we need to protect to avoid annihilation, the tribe needs to make sure our normal feelings won't get in the way of this task.'

'It is true.' Embry said. 'Think about what we all felt the moment Bella fainted. Our own panic with what was happening to us subsided immediately because Bella was in danger. She has become our first priority.'

'Why are you the exception, Billy?' Jared asked.

'I think it is because I already have a strong enough connection with Bella. I don't need imprinting to make sure I will protect her.'

'It is now made impossible for us to hurt her or to leave her unprotected.' Sam whispered, looking back towards Bella.

'They imprinted on you! All of them!' Edward yelled, his voice so loud Bella had to cover her ears.

She had arrived home a few minutes ago.

'Calm down, son.' Carlisle interrupted.

Bella shied away from the angry looks of her family. It was not like it was her fault. Edward tried to control his anger with little success.

'They had no right!'

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder.

'As I understand it, the imprinting happens involuntary, an urge they can't control.'

'Involuntary, my ass!' Rosalie yelled, her rage was also beyond anything Bella had ever seen. 'I am going to kill those dogs!'

'You don't have to go far.' Edward said through his teeth. 'They are roaming around the house as we speak, on our territory!'

Rosalie was ready to go outside and Edward to follow her, when Carlisle stopped them.

'Control yourselves, both of you!' He said seriously. 'I gave them permission to be on our grounds. Billy explained to me it is now impossible for them to leave Bella. At least one of them needs to be near her at all times.'

'What do we care for the needs of those dogs!' Rosalie screamed. 'Bella is our family, not theirs.'

'Jasper?' Carlisle tried desperately.

'I am trying, but it is not easy when I am this angry myself.' Jasper answered.

Alice was upset, but not as much as the others and Emmett and Esme were perfectly calm. Emmett tried to calm Rosalie down but she shook off his hand angrily. Esme placed an arm around Bella's shoulders to support her.

'They were never there for her.' Edward said, hardly controlling his voice. 'All they ever did was place her in danger and now all of a sudden they think they have a right to protect her, to claim her.'

'Why did you let them on our land?' Alice asked Carlisle. 'Won't that be dangerous for us?'

'Billy swore to me that they would not harm any of us. He ensured me that everything that hurts Bella now hurts them.'

'Aargh!' Rosalie yelled and she threw one of Esme's precious vases into the wall.

Bella knew she needed to do something. She walked towards Rosalie and Edward and looked at each of them.

'Please forgive me for upsetting you?' She asked. 'It was never my intention to hurt you.'

Rosalie's face immediately relaxed and so did Edward's. He pulled her in his arms and Bella sighed relieved.

'We know it isn't your fault, Bella. We are not angry with you.' Edward ensured her.

Edward let go of her and Rosalie hugged her too.

'What is done is done and it is also hard for me. As much as I hate to admit it, they are a part of me now. Please, I am asking you to accept that, to accept them.' Bella pleaded. 'They will never replace you or what you mean to me.'

Edward sighed and Rosalie scowled, but Bella knew it had worked. Peace was returning to their home again.

Later that week, Bella walked to their lunch table smiling.

'Hey there.' She greeted, sitting down on a chair next to Alice and Edward. 'You are not going to believe what Lauren just did.'

Emmett whistled innocently and Edward smiled.

'What did she do?' He asked her.

'She apologized to me for her rude behaviour.' She gave them suspicious looks. 'Any idea why Lauren suddenly felt the urge to do that?'

They all laughed and Bella couldn't help to join them.

'Let's just say, we inspired her towards the righteous path.' Edward said and he gave her a wink.

Bella felt her heart react again, but this time it didn't bother her so much, remembering her conversation with Jasper. She didn't have to be ashamed of her feelings.

Edward looked at her puzzled.

'Don't worry, we didn't do any permanent damage.' He said, interpreting the change in her heart rate wrongly.

'Is this a story I get to hear?' She asked curiously.

They hesitated, but Alice was too excited to keep it to herself.

'Once upon a time, when a girl we all love left us to go play with wolves.' Alice raised her eyebrows at her. 'We planned the perfect revenge on a certain evil witch to help us pass the time until this girl returned to us.'

Alice smiled and Bella returned the smile.

'It was a dreary Saturday morning...'

* * *

Alice rang the bell and gave Rosalie an eager smile. As they expected, Lauren opened the door.

'Hey there, Lauren.' Alice began immediately. 'We heard from Bella you gave her shopping directions and we decided to go as soon as possible. Since it was your advice that made this possible, we thought you might want to join us.'

'Uhm...' Lauren sputtered.

Before she could say anymore, Rosalie and Alice grabbed her and dragged her to their car.

'See, I told you, Rose. She loves to go with us.'

They arrived at the shopping centre and pulled Lauren out of the car.

'So where are the good shops?' Alice asked. 'This is the place you meant, isn't it?'

They looked at Lauren, who was blushing.

'She is not so talkative now, is she?' Rosalie said, laughing.

It was the most crappy mall they had ever seen, but they dragged Lauren inside and demanded of her to show them the good shops. Of course Lauren couldn't.

'Not here either, jeez you are not going to tell me there aren't any good shops here, are you?' Alice asked innocently. 'Because that would mean we came all the way out here for nothing.'

Lauren possibly became even redder than she already was.

'Well, maybe not all for nothing. Look who else are here.' Rosalie pointed towards four males. 'It is Edward, Emmett and Jasper and who else is with them?'

Lauren choked when she recognized who it was.

'Isn't that our classmate Tyler? What is he doing here?' Rosalie asked.

'Maybe we should go and greet them and while he is here, maybe we should tell him you see Tyler as your property?' Alice grinned.

'I do recall her exact words.' Rosalie grinned too. 'Something like, stay away from Tyler, because he is mine.'

They grabbed her arms again and began to drag her towards the boys.

'No, no! Please, I am sorry! I am sorry!' Lauren shouted.

They stopped and signalled Edward. Jasper and Tyler walked away to get a drink, while Edward and Emmett walked towards the girls.

They enclosed Lauren completely, giving her no room to escape.

'So repeat after me.' Emmett said, giving her his most intimidating glare. 'I, Lauren, solemnly swear...'

Lauren's eyes were filled with fear and shock.

'I, Lauren, solemnly swear...'

'To never hurt or threaten Bella again for as long as I shall live.'

Lauren almost choked on her words, but somehow she repeated them.

'Very good, Lauren.' Rosalie gave her a fake smile.

'One more thing, before we let you go.' Edward added threatening. 'You will apologize to Bella for your past behaviour towards her and you will do it soon. If I hear that you didn't, and believe me I will know, we will come back to haunt you, is that clear?'

Lauren nodded shakily.

They stepped out of her way and Lauren clearly didn't know how fast she could get away from them. They chuckled when she rushed off, almost falling in her hurry.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

**Misery always comes twice**

'Where is Bella?' Rosalie asked.

'Outside, playing with the dogs.' Edward answered. 'She said they needed to tell her something.'

'Ugh! I wish they would leave her alone already. It is bad enough they are around her twenty for seven and now they even take up her lunchtime with us.' Rosalie complained.

_Stupid mutts!_

Edward laughed, not that he didn't agree.

'We have to have a talk with them too. They have to be more careful. There are several students who think they saw something move in the woods around school.' Edward said.

Since their so-called imprinting, the werewolves never let Bella alone again. They guarded her even at school. Edward was still annoyed with the whole situation, but he could stand it now. He had read their minds and so far he found that none of them had romantic feelings towards Bella. Their imprinting was a different form. They were more like an unshakable pack of bodyguards, only not very competent ones.

_See not only stupid, but reckless too. If they ruin my chance to live here for a decade, I am most definitely going to kill them. _Rosalie thought.

'You go talk to them, Edward.' Rosalie suggested. 'I can't stand the smell.'

He watched the clock. They had more than half an hour break left. He shrugged.

'Fine, I'll go.'

_So quick to volunteer, eh Edward. Missing Bella already?_

Emmett grinned at him. He wasn't completely wrong. Lunchtime was a lot less interesting without Bella, but he didn't like it when she was alone with the wolves and that was his main reason for going. Even after these months and their assurances they could never hurt Bella, he didn't trust them. He walked outside and followed Bella's scent. They were quite far into the forest, but it didn't took him long, before he could see through Jacob's mind.

Bella was sitting on the grass and around her were Jacob and Quil in human form and Jared in wolf form, who was scouting their surroundings. Bella was sitting very comfortably, leaning on her elbows and smiling.

'_Really? A girl turned into a werewolf?'_

'_Yes, her name is Leah. It is so strange to share your thoughts with a girl and to know hers?' _Jacob answered. _'We are really changing all our tribe legends. You know, with our imprinting on you and now a female werewolf, none of that has happened before.'_

'_Yes well, that is what you get when you involve yourselves with me.'_

They all laughed. Edward ran the last distance full speed and arrived there quickly. Jared gave a warning growl, which caused Jacob and Quil to jump in front of Bella, shielding her from Edward with their bodies. They both relaxed when they saw it was Edward.

'Oh, it is just you.' Jacob said sulkily.

'Edward!' Bella yelled happy.

Her eyes gleamed and she gave him a dazzling smile. Edward returned her smile, feeling at ease the moment she was back in his sight.

_She is always so excited to see him. Why can't I have that effect on her? _Jacob thought grouchy.

Edward smiled a little bit smugly. Imprint or not, they could never have what he had with Bella.

'Why are you here?' Jacob asked him, a bit rude.

He repeated his warning and saw the boys scowl.

'We shall be more careful.' Quil promised. 'It is hard for us to keep our distance, every yard away from her is painful, sometimes the urge is too hard to ignore and we risk too much.'

Edward nodded.

'I also came to take Bella back with me. Are you coming?' He extended his hand to her.

She took it and it was a good thing she did. The moment she took a step towards him, he felt the muscles of her body weaken. Edward supported her with his hand and pulled her in his arms.

'Oh no.' She whispered, alarm in her voice. 'It is happening again.'

Immediately Jacob and Quil closed in on him and Bella.

'What is wrong with her?' Quil asked panicked.

'Are you alright, Bella?' Jacob asked just as anxious.

Even Jared came closer in his wolf form, his thoughts filled with worry. Edward was not used to having werewolves this close to him and he had to control his urges to step away from them defensively. Bella was more important and he checked her face. He saw her eyes droop and knew exactly what was going on. He placed one arm around her back and one arm under her knees, taking all her weight. Bella tiredly placed her head on his chest.

Jacob and Quil in front of him were losing it.

_Is she sick? Is she in danger?_ Quil thought frantically.

'Let me check her out!' Jacob commanded him, trying to get even closer.

Edward sighed. This whole imprinting thing was tiring, to say the least. They had no idea what was going on and they had not the means to protect or help her. He and his family knew her completely and they had handled this situation so many times, it came close to perfection.

'Give us some room, Jacob! You are not helping.' Edward warned.

Jacob rebuked a little bit and his face contorted in pain.

'Please Edward, tell us what is going on. Is she alright?'

Edward was shocked for a moment, when he heard the honest plead in his voice. It proved the depth of their imprint. They would even beg to a creature they despised.

'I am alright, Jake.' Bella answered weakly, she was barely awake.

It did nothing to quell their worry.

_She sounds so weak. What can we do? _Jacob

_She is sick?! No way I am letting her out of my sight. _Quil

_Paul is warned and he will track down the others. _Jared

_Great!_ Edward thought sarcastically.

That meant they were soon going to have another werewolf infestation around their house. Edward explained in a few short sentences what was going on, while running back to the parking lot. The dogs were right on his tail of course. He took out his phone and called Alice. She picked up before he heard a dial tone.

'Edward, what is going on? I can't see much with those dogs around. I only saw you were going to call me.'

Alice, although the one with the most tolerance towards the dogs besides Carlisle and Esme, was annoyed because of what their constant presence did to her ability to see the future.

'Bella is having another dream. I am taking her home right now.'

He heard her curse for a moment.

'We'll take care of it Edward and follow you home. I will send Jazz immediately.'

'Thanks Alice.'

He shut down his phone and ran to the edge of the forest.

'Stop!' He said to Jacob, Quil and Jared. 'You can't follow me to my car. You are not supposed to be on school property and someone could see you.'

'We don't care! We will follow you!' Jacob answered quickly.

Edward felt his anger rise.

'I have no time to argue with you. It is of no use to follow me. You can't help her in any way.'

Edward watched Jacob's and Quil's pained faces and remembered this was their first time of seeing Bella go through this and he could sympathize with that feeling. He felt his anger drain as quickly as it had come.

'Run next to me through the forest to the house. I promise I will let you near her after that.' He said softly.

They agreed and began to remove their clothes, ready to shift. Edward didn't wait for that, he turned around and walked towards his car. Jasper was waiting there for him and opened the passenger door, so he could place Bella on the backseat. Jasper quickly ran around and sat down next to her.

_What kept you this long?_

'Wolves.' He muttered.

_Figures. _Jasper thought annoyed._ If their single goal is to protect her, they are not doing a very good job._

Edward was speeding back home and watched the rear view mirror to check on Bella. Jasper had pulled her head in his lap and carefully caressed her cheek. He was using his powers to steady her as much as he could.

_She is already dreaming. We have to hurry. We might need Carlisle for this dream, Alice couldn't tell._

Edward pushed his car to the limits.

_He looked in the mirror, ready to go to school. His parents had already left for work. He had grown a lot in the last year and to his relief he looked more and more like a young man than like a boy. His blond hair was a bit too long and almost touched his shoulder. His jar had become slightly more angled, which gave him the more adult look. He studied his reflection further, staring in his own eyes. He sighed, the dullness in his eyes was something he couldn't hide from the world._

_He remembered when they had gleamed bright blue and made his face happy and shining. He had lost this sparkle ever since he had lost her._

_Even after all these years she was never far out of his thoughts, always lingering on the surface. His only friend, the first girl he had loved. After her, nobody was good enough. He kept comparing everybody with her and no one had a chance against her. She was perfect, except that she left him._

_He remembered the day she walked away from him with perfect clarity. It was the last day he had known perfect happiness. He had searched for her of course, but to no avail. She had disappeared out of his life and never meant for him to see her ever again. Walking away from him and leaving him all alone was the thing that hunted him in his nightmares, together with the face of a beautiful but intimidating woman. He suspected this woman had something to do with the death of his grandparents that unfortunate day, but he didn't remember that part._

_He sighed again and tried to expel her from his mind, to concentrate on going to school and living through another day. He turned around when he heard a small noise. He gasped out of shock when he saw who stood not far behind him._

'_You...' He whispered, not able to say more._

'_Liam. We meet again.' She smiled to him, but he didn't feel eased._

'_Who are you?' He managed to ask._

'_Don't you recognize me? Maybe your grandparents would, if I left them alive.' She laughed and he shivered._

_It was her and he began to tremble, feeling fear suffocate him. She came back to finish the job._

'_Don't worry, boy. I am not here to kill you, yet.' Her eyes gleamed excitedly._

'_Why are you here?' He stammered._

'_I am here for Bella of course. You are nothing to me. The only reason you are still alive is that you have a link to her.'_

_Hearing her name increased his heart rate, it was even stronger than the fear for his life._

'_Still in love with her, I see. Poor little Liam, she made a good choice to leave you. It would have never worked between you two. You are nothing compared to her.'_

_He flinched away from the insult. It hurt him more than he was willing to admit._

'_Enough small talk!' She suddenly took a step closer. 'Let's get this show started.'_

_An evil smile played on her lips._

'_Bella, I know you will see this. I didn't wish to bother your little human friend again, but none of your other friends seem to honestly know where you are hiding.'_

_Her smile became broader._

'_I know all about your gift of the past of course and this was the only way left for me to track you down. I need to talk to you, just talk and I promise I will not harm you or kill the boy. I have some interesting information for you. It will not only be in my advantage if you come to visit me here.'_

_She suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand closer. Her strength was overwhelming, there was no way he could remove his hand from hers. A shiver ran through his body when he felt how cold her touch was. He realized with fear-induced clarity that this woman was not human._

'_I hope for you boy that she still has a connection with you, otherwise this will be long and painful for you.' Her smile didn't touch her eyes._

_He suddenly realized pain was coming and there was nothing he could do to defend himself._

'_I am sorry about this, Bella, but I know this has to be an impressive event in Liam's life for you to see it. I can't make it more impressive than this.'_

_She grabbed one of his fingers and he braced himself. With a sickening crack he felt it break. He fell on his knees because of the pain and screamed. He had never felt anything like this. The pain spread from his finger to his arm and into his stomach. The nausea overwhelmed him and he emptied his stomach on the floor. Before he could recover, another crack preceded the second wave of pain. Tears burned in his eyes and he bit his tong to prevent himself from screaming any louder._

'_Come out! Come out, wherever you are, Bella.' She said taunting._

_He wondered if it was too early to beg her to kill him. Could he stand this pain any longer?_

'_Oh and by the way, don't even think about coming here with all your vampire friends to just kill me and be done with it. I will assure you, you will regret it and so will poor Liam here and his family. You are not the only one with "friends".'_

_She grabbed another one of his fingers._

'_Maybe another one or two to make sure the message is sent firmly?'_

Bella screamed.

Her face held more pain than Edward ever saw before. It was a different kind of pain and she was screaming and thrashing around in her bed worse than ever before. Edward realized it was the pain of torture. The Quileute boys around him were so panicked they could hardly think and Edward wasn't in a much better state. Carlisle and Jasper were trying to hold her down on her bed and calm her down with little success. Esme was sobbing and Rosalie and Alice were staring blankly at Bella, pain in their eyes. Emmett's face was frozen in a grimace and he shook his head devastated.

'Please let it end.' Emmett whispered softly, barely audible.

From her words throughout the dream, he had made the connection between Liam and Maria, although he didn't know exactly what she was seeing. Even if it was the last thing he was going to do in his life he was going to kill Maria for this. Edward closed his eyes, trying to control his overwhelming emotions of sorrow. If there was any way he could take this in her place he would have. He would have rather died than see her go through this pain. They weren't helping the situation with their excess of emotions, but this time no one had the strength to do something about it.

They were all praying for the dream to end, to end her suffering.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Firstborn**

Excruciating pain went through her body. It was all she could see and all she could feel. She pressed her hand against her chest, trying to make the pain less, to protect it. The nausea and panic blinded her sight. Suddenly she felt two cold hands gripping her face tightly.

'Bella, listen to me!' A familiar voice told her. 'You are awake! You are not really feeling this pain anymore. Let it go. Focus on your breathing.'

Her breathing was ragged and irregular and she tried to concentrate on it. She inhaled in hiccoughs and kept her breath in as long as she could. She repeated this process a few times and slowly felt the pain flow away. Her sight returned and she stared in the tortured eyes of Jasper.

'Jazz!' She exclaimed and threw herself in his arms.

He held her tight and she pressed her face in his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears. The shock of her dream pressed hard on her shoulders and all she could do was cry. She stiffened, when her brain started to work a little more rationally. She entangled herself from Jasper and tried to stand up.

'Liam! I have to go!'

She took a step, but was stopped by multiple cold hands.

'Tell us what is going on, Bella.' Carlisle said, easing her back on her bed.

She hesitated, but saw the determined looks from her family in the room. They were never going to let her go until they knew.

She explained softly, wincing in pain again when she told them of the torture Liam had gone through. She saw Edward's face contract in fury and he wasn't the only one.

'Maria talked to you through your dream?' Carlisle asked incredulously.

'Yes, she knew all about my dreams of the past. She says she wants to have a talk with me.'

'Why would Maria want to talk to you this badly?' Emmett asked.

'She doesn't really want to talk to me.' Bella answered.

She stared in the confused faces around her.

'If I come to her and she knows I will, she will know everything about me. She will know all my secrets. What I can do, who is in my life now and what I feel.'

Her eyes glided over Edward for a short moment.

'She will know about the werewolves too.'

Carlisle nodded.

'Maybe you are immune to her abilities, just like you are immune to Jane's and Edward's. It is very plausible that her abilities work in the same way as Edward's and that would make you immune.'

'Even if I am,' Bella answered immediately, 'you most certainly are not and I don't think you will let me go alone.'

Their determined faces told her she was right.

'And even if you will let me go alone, they definitely wouldn't.' She pointed to the wolves.

'Not even a chance.' Jake answered and Bella sighed.

'I am very sorry to say this, Bella.' Jasper said seriously. 'I don't think you should go at all. One human boy is not worth risking your life for.'

She looked at Jasper immediately, seeing in his eyes the true reason behind his suggestion. He was afraid of losing her.

'You know I can't do that, Jazz.' She whispered softly. 'Liam is innocent and Maria will torture him and his family until I come. I have no choice. I can't stay here and let Liam suffer the consequences of who I am, but if I go Maria will know all of our secrets and I will risk placing myself in her power again. Either way I lose.'

'Then don't go.' This time Edward said it and he looked at her pleading.

It was almost too hard to deny his sorrow filled eyes.

'I have to.' She repeated softly, they heard that from her before. 'I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't.'

'Bella is right. We have to protect Liam.' Carlisle said quickly. 'Alice, do you see something?'

Alice shook her head.

'The wolves are determined to follow her, so our future is unclear.'

'Can't you shield us?' Emmett asked.

For a moment she remembered their battle with Aro and how she shielded them all. It hurt her even to think about it. She practiced her shield since that day, but it was not nearly powerful enough.

'I can't shield all of you the whole time, don't you remember what happened last time I did that?'

'Uhm yes, stupid idea.' Emmett muttered.

Bella suddenly felt restless.

'I am wasting time. Every minute I wait, I risk Maria torturing Liam again. I have to go!'

'We will all go.' Edward said quickly, taking her hand.

Bella nodded, feeling relieved they were doing something. She walked to the door, followed by the Cullens, when Sam stepped in front of the door, barring her from it.

Edward growled.

'Move out of her way!' He ordered.

'We can't let you go.' Sam said firmly. 'We can't let you risk your life, our whole tribe and many others for one boy.'

Jacob and Quil backed Sam up. In the yard they heard the other wolves howl.

'I have told you before!' Edward said angry. 'She is not your property! Move out of the way, I won't ask again.'

Bella didn't wait until it got out of hand. She didn't have time for a domestic struggle. She stepped in between Edward and Sam.

'I know that my dream just now hurt you all immensely.' She gave Sam a look, daring him to deny it. 'If I don't do this, Maria will torture Liam even more and I will be the one to feel it and with me so will you.'

She waited for a moment to see Sam, Jacob and Quil cringe in pain. Only the idea of her being again in that much pain, was hurtful for them.

'We will go and save the boy. You will stay here.' Sam answered.

'No, I won't. It won't help at all if I stay here. Maria will still know all my secrets from you and she told me I had to go, otherwise Liam and his family were going to die. She has other vampires on them.'

Sam thought for a moment and Bella was getting impatient.

'Please, let me pass.' She asked.

'Fine, we will follow you.' Sam decided.

She was expecting that, so she nodded, but she had to make sure she could talk to Maria alone. If Maria felt threatened at all, she would kill Liam.

'You can follow me and stay close, but you have to promise me that you will let me go talk to Maria alone, all of you.'

She looked around and saw all the discontent faces, before they could voice their objections she interrupted.

'I can defend myself and she will not hurt me, it is not what she wants. It is the only way to save Liam.'

'We promise, Bella.' Carlisle said calmly. 'We will split up in two groups, one group will stay close to you, while the other group searches for the other vampires Maria has helping her. Maybe we can free Liam's family and kill Maria at the same time.'

They took several cars and drove towards their old village in Alaska in no time. Bella was growing more and more restless with each minute that passed. Jasper sat next to her and felt it. He took her hand and tried to calm her.

'We are almost there, you have to be focused to be able to protect yourself.'

She nodded and tried to control her anxiety. It worked somewhat with Jasper's help. Edward looked at her concerned from the wheel.

'Promise me you won't let anything happen to yourself, Bella.' Edward said to her and she was surprised by the tenseness in his voice. 'Please, for me.'

'I promise.' She answered quickly.

She would never hurt Edward in any way.

They arrived at Liam's house and Edward tensed immediately.

'Maria is inside with Liam. She is alone and she knows we are here.'

Bella struggled with her feelings again. She ached to get in there. They spoke in the car about the two groups. Edward, Esme, Jasper and Alice were staying in the car in front of the house. Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie would go hunting for the other vampires. Half of the werewolves were going with them and the other half made a perimeter around Liam's house. She opened her door and looked back once. She saw their anxious and panicked faces.

'I will be fine, I promise.' She said softly and then she walked away.

Bella felt her heart bounce in her chest while she slowly walked inside the house. She knew where she would find Liam and Maria, she had seen that in her dream. She was still startled when she saw Maria, standing in the exact same spot. She was still as a statue and held Liam on his arm next to her.

'Bella!' Liam called to her.

His terrified face broke her heart. Maria's eyes sparkled when she saw Bella.

'There you are, sweet girl. I am glad you have come.' Her voice was filled with victory. 'I know your friends are waiting for you outside the house, but I also know you would not try to kill me, would you Bella?'

Bella shook her head.

'They promised to stay in the car.' She said softly.

Maria laughed.

'Of course I betted on you bringing them, how else was I going to know all these interesting things? So you have werewolves protecting you now as well. How curious, I never knew such creatures existed.'

Bella bit her lip in frustration.

'I have done what you asked. Let Liam go!'

'So impatient. We will talk first. Didn't I promise you I had meaningful information.'

She giggled and Bella tried to control herself. Her fists were clutched in anger.

'Don't try anything foolish, child.' Maria said, guessing Bella's intentions. 'My new tracker and his coven are extremely gifted. Your friends won't find him and I have ordered him to kill this entire village if I won't return, starting with his family.'

She juggled Liam, who gave a small cry in fear. Bella relaxed herself, stopping the urge to freeze Maria.

'Very good.' Maria said smiling. 'The information I have concerns you very much. My gift told me that Aro hides another child. She is called—'

'Coraline.' Bella interrupted. 'I already knew that! If you tortured my friend and wasted my time for this, I will hate you even more.'

Maria glanced at her annoyed.

'Don't interrupt me! I know the prophecy and I am willing to tell you, but only if you behave.'

Bella thought for a moment. Maria would know the prophecy, it was one of Aro's secrets and therefore hers as well. It could be important to listen to her. Maria laughed again.

'Now that I have your attention. Listen carefully. The prophecy was done almost a thousand years ago by one of the most gifted vampires that has ever existed. She was very old, older even than the roman vampires, much older than Aro, some even think she was the first of our race. She could see far into the future and every prophecy she gave eventually came true. Many sought her, to ask for her guidance, until Aro visited her. She told him the following prophecy. "If your heart desires power above all else, then search the world for the coming of the child. Many years in the future two children will be born, minutes apart, linked through blood and soul. Powerful as they are, only the Firstborn will carry the key to ultimate power. Their souls will choose the paths of good or evil and their abilities will reflect those paths. Corrupted their souls can be. The other child, the Secondborn, will be the means to either destroy or gain control over the First."'

Maria stopped there, but Bella had a feeling she was not giving her all of the prophecy. She was confused by what she had heard and needed time to think. She had already guessed Coraline was her sister, but it was still hard to have it confirmed and she was even her twin sister. She wondered how they got seperated and where her real parents where, now that she was sure she was born. It hurt her to think about what Aro did to her sister. He had already corrupted her soul and Bella was next.

'What happened to the vampire who gave the prophecy?' She asked.

'Nobody knows, not long after her prophecy to Aro, she simply disappeared and nobody has seen or heard from her since that day.'

Bella was even more unsettled by that piece of information. She couldn't fully grasp why. Maria wasn't telling her everything, but somehow Bella knew she was telling the truth. It puzzled her.

'Why are you telling me all this?' Bella asked.

Maria chuckled.

'Aro already gained one of the children. It would be extremely unfair if he gained another one.'

She shook Liam again.

'Your love for this human makes you weak and vulnerable, but I will keep my promise. You can have him.'

Maria scrutinized her face for a moment and then smiled.

'I am done with you now. I will leave, but don't be afraid. You will not have to miss me for long. You will be hearing from me soon.'

'I will be ready for that moment to kill you.' Bella couldn't help to say it, although she had never said anything like that before. Anger and hate infested her heart. Maria was unimpressed.

'Your threats are meaningless. You have chosen the path of good and your abilities reflect that. What are you going to do, protect me to death?'

Maria gave her a taunting smile and before Bella could blink or reply to give her threat more meaning, she had disappeared. Liam dropped to the floor. She ran to him quickly, taking his face in her hands.

'Edward.' She called, knowing he would hear her.

He was by her side immediately, followed closely by the others. Liam was in a bad state. It was going to be the second time he ended up in a hospital because of her, this time with even more scars, physical and mental. Bella felt tears well up in her eyes again. She should have protected him better.

Although she had saved his life and the lives of his family, she knew she had lost this round. Maria was going to be even more dangerous than she already was. They might not have lost the war, but they had lost an important battle.

A few hours later Edward was carrying her through the chilled air. He had convinced her to go sleep for a few hours in their old house. She was glad he did, because she felt exhausted. Mentally and physically she was spent. She was vaguely aware that the other Cullens and the werewolves were following them, except for Carlisle who had stayed in the hospital with Liam.

Before she knew it, Edward placed her on her old bed, which was apparently made by one of her family. He tried the disentangle her arms from his neck, but for once she couldn't let him. She needed him, all she could feel was the overwhelming need to have him with her. She couldn't care what it would do to their relationship, she just held on to him.

'Please stay with me.' She whispered softly.

He studied her face for a moment, but she was too tired to read his eyes. She tried to pull him on the bed next to her and to her surprise he easily let it happen. She kept her arms around his neck and pulled herself on his chest. His arms locked around her on her lower back and held her in place. She buried her face in his neck, her lips touching his skin. She felt so safe, so peaceful and she slowly let all her painful memories go. She counted the breathes he took, until he softly began to hum her lullaby.

Calm and blissfully empty sleep overtook her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Young love**

Edward kept his arms around her tightly. Bella was sleeping peacefully and he was happy for that. He was afraid her experiences from earlier would give her nightmares, but she truly was in a deep calm sleep. He kept humming her lullaby and tried to concentrate on that, but his thoughts kept drifting to the way her soft, warm lips felt on his skin or the way her perfect body felt in his arms and on his chest. She stirred slightly, unconsciously brushing her lips over his skin. He held his breath and closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus on something else, anything else. He didn't understand where these sudden feelings came from.

He tried to analyse it. He loved her, no surprise there, but was there more? He suddenly was unsure. All he knew was that he could stay like this forever and enjoy every minute of it. Hours passed slowly, but not nearly slow enough. Every small movement she made, every breath she took, every small sound she made, sucked him in deeper. He had seen her sleep many times before, but there was a completely new dimension to it, when he held her this close.

Much too soon he could hear Carlisle's thoughts enter the house. Carlisle had news and he wanted to talk to Bella about it. Edward would have left her sleeping, but he had to promise Bella he would wake her as soon as there was news, to get her to sleep in the first place. She still had her face snuggled in the side of his neck and he would have given anything to keep it that way. He had promised though and Bella wasn't going to like it if she discovered he let her sleep too long. It was getting light anyway. He sighed and softly caressed the back of Bella's head.

'Bella, wake up.' He said gently.

She made some half-asleep sounds and pressed her body even more against him. He had to take a few deep calming breaths, before he could resume his wake-up call.

'Bella sweetheart, wake up.' He waited and gently shook her.

Finally she stirred and took a deep breath.

'Edward?' She mumbled.

'Yes, you have been asleep for a few hours, but Carlisle has returned from the hospital, so I figured I should wake you.' He explained.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him with a small blush on her cheeks. Her heartbeat sped up a little bit again. What was she thinking?!

'Thank you.' She answered softly. 'I am glad you did.'

They got up and walked downstairs. Carlisle smiled to them.

'Bella, sweetheart, I am happy to tell you that Liam under the circumstances is better than expected. His parents are with him.'

Bella sighed relieved.

'I will go and visit him.' She said decided.

'I will take you soon, but I think you should let him stay alone with his parents a few hours longer.' Carlisle suggested. 'I have talked to them for a long time. Strangely enough they were not angry, just very sad and concerned for Liam. I think they are good people.'

Bella's eyes were pointed to the floor and Edward could see she was fighting tears again. He placed his arm around her.

'I have arranged a solution for Liam and his parents and I hope it is alright with you. I have talked about it with Liam's parents and they have already agreed. I am going to buy them a house close to the Denali's and asked them to keep an eye on Liam. They have promised to protect him.'

Edward was very happy with his father. It was the perfect solution. Liam would be safe, because he would be not too close to the potential danger Bella brought with her, but he would still be close enough for Bella to visit him.

'Liam's parents believed me when I said they would be safe there and they promised to move as soon as possible.' Carlisle continued.

Bella gave him a smile.

'It is perfect. Thank you so much.'

Carlisle shook his head.

'It was my responsibility to keep Liam safe not yours and I failed. I will not fail again.'

They returned home to Forks the following day.

'Bella, over here!' Emmett shouted from across the field.

Edward smiled when Bella passed Emmett the ball, giving several werewolves a reason to jump Emmett. Bella laughed, when Emmett disappeared in a mountain of wolves and Quileute boys. Edward was awestruck, watching every move mesmerized. He stood a little distance away, enjoying the sight. Bella was wearing a blue dress, that fitted her body perfectly and fell playfully just above her knees. She was running barefoot over the grass of their garden, trying to free Emmett from the wolves, laughing joyfully. They were playing some kind of soccer game with their own rules. Seth, their newest member, which had shocked everyone, Seth was even younger than Jacob, was in his wolf form and accidentally ran down Bella. She lay in the grass on her back, laughing hysterically, because Seth was licking her face. Jacob, in human form, pushed Seth off her.

'Jeez Seth, don't act like a real dog!'

An incredibly broad smile lighted up Edward's face. He couldn't describe what he felt, but it was overwhelmingly strong. Jacob pulled Bella up and she immediately rejoined the game, running after the ball. Her hair blew around her face and Edward asked himself again how there could exist such beauty. The light of the sun seemed to follow her around, emphasizing her beauty, as if she was the only one who deserved to be touched.

_I felt that._

He turned to see Jasper smiling at him.

'You felt what?' He asked confused.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at him.

_Oh come on, Edward. Figure it out!_

He turned back to Bella, not willing to be diverted from her and the phenomenal view any longer.

_Wow, this is amazing, isn't it?_

Edward simply nodded, not even glancing in Jasper's direction. Bella had somehow managed to play the ball to Emmett, who scored and pulled Bella in one of his bear hugs to celebrate. The wolves on their team jumped excitedly around them. It enchanted him all over again.

Carlisle joined them in their staring.

'I come home from work to a sight I didn't think was possible until I saw it with my own two eyes.'

Jasper laughed.

'Astonishing, isn't it? Look at Emmett! I guess we are getting used to each other.'

Carlisle nodded, but Edward had a sudden epiphany.

'No, it is all Bella.' He said softly. 'Everything she touches inadvertently becomes attached to her, overcoming everything else.'

_I never thought about it in that way, but I think you are right. How anyone can know her, truly know her and not love her is beyond me._ Jasper thought affectionately.

'Precisely.' Edward answered.

'Do you think it is one of her gifts?' Carlisle asked Edward.

'Even after everything she went through, she loves and trusts everyone around her with her whole heart, I suppose you could call that a gift. Returning the favour is the least we can do.'

_Of course, a good old imprint helps a lot! _Emmett thought from across the field, listening in on their conversation.

Edward laughed and Bella heard it. She looked at him smiling. He felt a surge of love flow through his body. He walked towards her and pulled her in a heated embrace, holding her tight to his body. She was astonished for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the hug, kissing his cheek. When he released her, her face was lit up in a smile and he felt his breathing speed up from the effect she had on him. She ran away from him, when the ball accidentally came in her direction and Emmett urged her to take this opportunity. He stared after her.

_I most definitely felt that._

He gave Jasper a small smile. Yes, so did he.

The next day they were back at school, sitting around their usual lunch table. Mike Newton was staring at Bella from his table. Alice had dressed Bella, as usual, but today she looked even cuter than normal, although that was hardly possible.

_She is just so hot! Her legs underneath her skirt are so sexy. What am I saying?! Everything about her is sexy. She is licking her lips. Uhmm, maybe I should lick her lips for her._

Edward tried everything to keep the following images in Mike's head from his own. His resentment from those images was even worse than normal. He couldn't stand it. He was seriously thinking about hitting Mike and throwing him across the room, when Alice placed her hand on his arm.

_Behave!_

He smiled when he saw himself grab Mike on the collar of his shirt, hold him over his head and throw him over three tables. That image was like heaven. Alice arched her eyebrow at his broad grin.

'Don't worry, Alice. I won't actually do it.' He whispered to her.

Now that he had realized he felt something more than brotherly love for Bella it was even more difficult to deal with the thoughts of boys like Mike and Tyler. Especially now that he wanted her for himself. He wanted her touches, her smiles and he wanted to feel her lips on his own. He cursed himself for having these thoughts, for having her stir all these desires inside him. While he played with the thoughts of how it would feel to kiss her, he suddenly turned his eyes to Alice. She was talking quietly with Rosalie and Edward was shocked so badly he could hardly breathe.

If he was thinking about being with Bella, why hadn't Alice seen this possibility in the future? He was very sure she didn't. He followed most of her visions and even if he somehow missed this one he was pretty sure Alice would have told him. She was not that good in keeping her thoughts from him.

It strangely scared him out of his wits that this future was somehow not a possibility. He had to ask Alice to check it out, he had to know for sure, but this was not the place. He sucked it up and looked at Bella.

He was surprised to catch her staring at him, her look concerned.

'Are you alright?' She whispered, leaning towards him.

Of course she had read the panic on his face. Bella knew him so completely. He smiled to her nodding, trying to wipe away her concern. Alice had heard Bella's concern and checked the near future for them both. What he saw made him growl deeply in his throat.

'You are fine, Edward, but Bella sweetie…' She sighed and gave Bella a pitiful look.

'I am going to dream again, aren't I?' Bella asked.

'I am so sorry, sweetie.'

_She closed her eyes, trying to shake off the future. Millions of images flew by her, always shifting, always changing. The future was never sure and always hard to understand. She could see so far now and the world would change even faster than it was already doing now. It was hard to keep up. She was growing old, although still as young as she had been, her soul was tired. To live more in the future than in the present was wearying._

_She had lived for so long now, so many ages had gone by her. She saw all the faces of the earth. Past, present and future where united in one being and she would live to see all of the future go into the present and become past, immortal as she was. It suddenly felt like a burden weighing too heavily on her shoulders. She was never-ending and never-changing, but wasn't she changing now? Was her gift finally too much for her?_

_Seeing the future had kept her alive, she could always see the danger coming, but it had also kept her from living. Strangely enough she ached for a change, for another life._

_For a long time now she wasn't alone in her race anymore, other immortals had joined her, but they lived their lives filled with danger and adventures and death could be around every corner. They didn't know immortality like she did, nobody did, only she knew its true meaning._

_She looked around her to see the sun, but the future intruded in her brain again, louder than before. She gasped when suddenly all the images reframed around one occurrence. She zoomed in on it as if she was looking through a telescope. The entire future shaped itself around this event._

_A strange feeling surpassed her normal stoic reaction to the future when she saw the dazzling child run through the fields. The coming of the child, she thought with shock. This was it, the change she had been waiting for. Suddenly the ever-changing future was rock fast. She studied the images for days, but every time she got the same result. The child would come and she would be everything. She tried to get more information, but it was still so far away. It was only on the edge of her sight. Even for her distorted sense of time it would be a very long wait._

_She waited and every year the future came closer the child became clearer. She could see two children now, two sides of a coin, but only one would be the dazzling child._

_The child was so wonderful, so beautiful, so good. She would give anything to see this future for real. To see this paradise. She dreamed away, seeing everything the child did, until she was suddenly back in the present. A young vampire stood before her. He was something, although he was minutes old, compared to her age. His handsome face did something to her and his well-mannered composed features made her smile._

'_Who are you?' She asked him._

'_My name is Aro and it is an honor to meet you.'_

_He bowed for her and she smiled at his respectful tone. Most immortals she met were half-savages, intent to escape their own doom from her advice, which was mostly pointless, because they would find another way to destroy themselves. This one was different. She was very sure that even without her help this immortal would endure, would find his eternal place inside this world._

'_What do you seek from the future?' She asked, as she had asked so many._

_The vampire in front of her hesitated for a few seconds and she knew he was readying his request._

'_I seek a way to unite our race.' He smiled at her. 'The world is in peril, because our race makes a mockery out of their immortal lives. They live intent on killing as much as they can and don't care for order or restraint. I seek a path from this destruction, a way to uphold a law, to establish order.'_

_His words enchanted her and slowly she saw the future form, because of her decision to help him. The future was going to be better. She saw how he would rule as their vampire king._

'_The future you seek is possible if you make an alliance with two others, both powerful, but composed, like you. You will know who to make this alliance with, because they will fit you as pieces of a puzzle. Establish a group of followers around you and you will have the means to uphold your laws and establish order.'_

_His eyes gleamed with the news, but she suddenly saw it was not enough. He needed more from her. He didn't just want to have power over his own race and share this power with others, he wanted it all. She saw the future form far away, to the time of the coming of the child. Words formed in her head about Aro and the child, but she did not intent on telling him. The child had to be protected from him._

_She was focused so much on the far away future, she couldn't foresee what was happening to her now. In a lightning fast movement, Aro grabbed her hand and held it tight. She could almost feel how her words and images of that far away future flew from her hand into his. Horrorstruck she removed her hand, but it was too late. The vampire in front of her grinned._

'_A child will give me ultimate power, how curious.'_

_He bowed a little bit again and disappeared before she could do something about it._

_She saw the future form yet again and this time it filled her with so much horror she screamed. The paradise she had seen and the sweet child living in it, had suddenly turned in a hell. Misery and pain followed her around and tried to divert her from her path of good._

'_No! No! No! No!' She kept repeating._

_But it was not over yet, the future developed further and what she saw made her insane. The child she already loved more than anything from dreaming about her for so many years, was struggling in a life or death battle and she was going to lose. _

_She lay in a field dead and everything she loved died with her. _

_Agonizing screams came from her throat. Without knowing it, she had destroyed the future. It was her fault. _

_The child was going to die, all because of her._


	36. Chapter 36

**Lost**

She sat alone in the dark. It was her own choice, she had asked them to leave her alone for a while and the respect they had for each other in her family was enough to honour her request. She was sitting against her wall on her bed with her arms around her legs and her head on her knees.

Never in her life had she felt like this, so lost and hopeless. She knew her enemies were countless and strong, but she had always thought she had a chance. She had kept hoping she might win, that she could protect her family and that she would be strong enough.

She now knew the truth. That chance was nonexistent.

There was no future for her. She was going to die and she was going to take everyone she loved with her. The pain this caused her, suffocated her. It was not easy to know your own death, but it was impossible to know the deaths of your loved ones.

She knew what she was going to do. It would be the hardest thing she ever had to do.

She had to leave them, all of them.

If her future was lost, she would be damned if she took her family and friends with her. There was still a way to protect them. She would have to get away from them and face her enemies alone. She was not afraid. She would face them with her head held high and she was going to die swinging. If she was dead, Aro and Maria had no reason to come after them anymore.

The moment these thoughts crossed her mind, she immediately knew her mistake, Alice.

The door of her room slammed open and Alice rushed in followed closely by Edward and Jasper.

'Why do I see you sneaking off in the middle of the night, Bella?' Alice accused her.

_Busted!_ She thought, irritated with herself.

She should have known this would happen, she was smart enough to anticipate every move of her family. There was a reason she could play chess so well. She had to cover up her decision, otherwise Alice would know the minute she made a plan. She did something, she never thought she would do.

'It is nothing, it crossed my mind for a moment, but I am not going anywhere, trust me.'

She lied and it hurt her more than she ever thought possible, especially after seeing the hurt faces of Alice and Edward. The rest of the family gathered in her room, alarmed by Alice's rash actions.

'You are lying. Your mind is set, you mean to leave.' Alice answered pained. 'You never lie, Bella, never. What is going on?'

She pulled her head up from her knees and watched the faces of her family. They were not angry, mostly deeply concerned. She felt a pinch of sadness in her heart. They would always love and protect her and it meant so much to her.

She saw Emmett first, her big brother, who could always make her smile. She remembered the times they played and laughed together and how she could forget all her sorrows and dreams around him.

Rosalie was next, standing tall besides Emmett. Her big sister, who taught her to have the courage to act when necessary. Rosalie was like a lioness, protecting everything she held dear with claws and stubbornness, but she could be soft and sweet at the same time, telling her bedtime stories or combing her hair.

Esme's soft eyes answered her next. Her love and care had meant everything to her. She was so grateful for a mother with such a big heart, accepting everyone without hesitation.

Carlisle wasn't as calm as he normally was. His deep concerned look crossed hers. Right and wrong were concepts that lived strongly inside her and it was all thanks to him. He would always do the right thing and so would she, in honour of her father.

Alice still looked at her with an accusing look, expecting her to explain her sudden need to leave. She was never going to let her go without a fight. Alice wasn't as much as a big sister for her as Rosalie was, but Bella loved her immensely. She could always talk to Alice and they had so much fun together.

Her eyes went on to the two most important persons in her life, Jasper and Edward. Jasper was her best friend. She would do anything to protect him. He had always been there for her, teaching her almost everything she knew. He had such a big place in her world she couldn't imagine one without him.

And then there was Edward. She stared in his incredible handsome face and suddenly knew the truth with complete certainty. She was in love with him and everyday she would fall deeper in love with him, until there was no way back to the surface. It wasn't a crush, he was her mate in every way possible. Their souls belonged together. Even now, his eyes took her in, drowning her and letting her feel all the love she felt for him.

The knowledge gave her peace, knowing she would always feel this way, but also gave her more pain. There was no future for them. She was never going to share her life with him in the lover's way. There would be no stolen kisses, no sleeping in his arms every night and no promises of an eternal life together.

Each and every one of them was worth giving her life for, let alone all of them. She placed her head back on her knees and looked away from them. She needed to make sure Alice would not see her leave. The answer was simple, obvious. If she wanted to sidetrack Alice's visions, all she needed to do was involve some werewolves.

Instead of sneaking off at night, which only made sense when she was surrounded by a sleeping human family, she had to leave by day, preferably a sunny day.

She had the best chance on a sunny day. It was the only time, she could go out in public and her family could not.

'Great! Now your future is disappearing!' Alice said exasperated. 'Care to explain?'

She didn't hesitate with her excuse.

'It is just because I was thinking about going to La Push soon. Jake and Seth asked me to come. They wanted to show me something important.' She didn't look at Alice. 'Relax Alice, I told you I am not leaving.'

Another lie and it stung her just like the first, but she was a quick learner and this lie was not as easily discovered as her first. Alice narrowed her eyes, but because of the blanks of her vision she couldn't see the reason behind her involvement with the wolves. She couldn't see through Bella's lie. Before Alice could ask any more questions, Edward spoke.

'Could you give Bella and me a minute alone, please?'

Carlisle nodded and opened the door, letting everyone out, closing the door behind him. Edward watched her for a moment before sitting next to her on her bed. He placed a hand on the side of her neck, caressing away her hair. His thumb lightly traced her jaw line.

Inevitably her heartbeat sped up with his tender touch. She sighed softly to calm herself.

'Is someone going to hurt you?'

His question almost surprised her enough to blow her cover. It took everything not to respond physically to his question. She was suddenly glad her heartbeat was already racing because of his hand on her skin.

She took a minute to make sure she could answer him without her voice betraying her.

'No, I am fine.'

Edward sighed, but he left his hand on her neck, now gently caressing the lower side of her cheek.

'What was your dream about? We couldn't make sense of the words you said.' He asked quietly.

She knew this question was coming and she had another lie ready to use. She looked up at him and the moment her eyes met his, the words stopped in her mouth. Sitting here next to him, he was so close, it was impossible to lie to him.

'I can't tell you.' She said instead of her lie.

'Please, Bella.'

He waited, his eyes begging her to let him in. It was so hard to deny him anything. She ripped her eyes away from him and looked over her knees to the ground.

'I can't.'

She couldn't say anything else without the risk of spilling the tears she felt stinging her eyes.

'I will never let anyone hurt you.' His other hand now softly pulled up her face, forcing her to look at him. 'Never.'

Although his words meant so much to her, they were essential to the problem. If she would die, Edward would die first, trying to protect her. She was never going to let that happen.

'I love you so much.' He whispered.

The words hung heavily in the air. She knew what they meant, what he was trying to tell her. All she could do was answer them with the same sincerity.

'As I love you.'

The next day things had somewhat calmed down, although her family guarded her closer than normal.

'Alice?' Bella asked. 'When is the next sunny day?'

Alice concentrated for a moment.

'This Saturday. Why do you ask?'

'Jake and some others want to go to the beach and I promised to ask you when it would be sunny. Thanks.'

Alice smiled to her.

The next few days she lay low, acting normally and going to school with a smile on her face. Only when she was alone in her bed, she let her tears fall unchecked. She hid them well, making sure no sound of crying was made, giving her family no reason to check up on her. It worked better than expected. She had asked Jake to take her to the beach next Saturday and he had agreed immediately. She knew Jake was crazy about cars and that kind of stuff, so he would give her the contingency means after La Push. She needed to involve Jake as much as possible in her escape plans, to keep Alice in the dark. Her plan was in place.

Bella noticed that when she really didn't want time to continue, the moment she didn't want to happen only came faster. Saturday had arrived swiftly. Jake was waiting for her in the yard. Esme kissed her cheek.

'Have fun today, sweetheart.'

Edward hugged her before she went out of the door. His face was pained, she knew how hard he struggled when she wasn't in his sight.

'Please, be careful.' He whispered in her ear.

She promised and gave Edward a smile, opening the door and walking out. She didn't look back, because if she did she didn't think she could go through with it. She was very glad Jasper wasn't around or he most definitely would have felt her reluctance and sadness. She walked into the woods with Jacob and held her tears. Edward was still too close and he would see her tears in Jacob's mind if she let them fall now. After only a few seconds many werewolves came from multiple sides until she was completely surrounded by them. They greeted her with small howls and she nodded her head to them, unable to smile anymore.

Jacob disappeared a moment in the bushes and came back a wolf. He stopped in front of her and waited. Bella climbed on his back and held on tight. It wasn't the first time she had travelled on the back of one of them but it took some getting used to. She bowed over, so she was almost flat on his back, looking over his head. She was safer from the wind in that way and Jacob would have less trouble with carrying her. They arrived in La Push and her werewolves friends left to return in human form. They walked to the beach and Bella had anticipated some hours she was forced to spend on the beach, acting normally. She needed to fool the werewolves as much as she needed to fool her family. Luckily, her werewolf friends were a distracting lot. They were very skilled in having fun and it was easy to forget her troubles around them.

A few hours later most of the boys were swimming in the ocean and Bella was sitting next to Jake and Seth. This was the opportunity she was waiting for.

'Hey Jake, want to show me your new project?' She asked.

He had been bragging about it for days, so she knew what he was going to answer.

'Sure.'

She smiled, Jake was young and eager and very predictable. They got up.

'Are you coming with us, Seth?' Jake asked.

'No, I am going to get something to eat. I will see you later.'

Bella was suddenly glad for the unbelievable appetite of werewolves. It was easier if she was alone with Jake to get away. They walked to his house and to her relief Billy wasn't home. Jacob opened the garage with an eager look. In it stood an old motorcycle. Jake immediately began to tell her all about it and all the work he had done on it.

'Does it work?' She interrupted him.

'Yes, but I am legally not allowed to use it yet.' Jake answered hesitatingly.

'But you can, can't you?' If she knew Jacob and she did, he already was a star in riding the motorcycle.

'Of course, it is easy.' He answered proudly.

Oh, this was perfect, even easier than she imagined.

'Do you want to take me for a ride?' She asked.

This surprised Jacob, she could see it in his face, but she pretended to be excited and gave him an eager smile.

'Where do you want to go?' He asked, slightly confused.

'Let's go to Port Angeles. I want to buy a surprise present for Esme and we can be back before diner. It is such a nice day to go riding.'

This was enough to convince him.

'Alright, I will go tell the others.'

Bella couldn't have that, they would probably insist on going with them.

'Why? We will only be gone for a few hours. Aren't you strong enough to protect me by yourself?'

She flinched from her own words. It hurt her so much to manipulate Jacob. If there was any other choice she wouldn't have involved him in this.

'Of course I am, but you have to wear the helmet.' He said strongly and handed her a helmet.

That compromise suited her perfectly. She placed the helmet on her head and followed Jacob outside with his motorcycle. He pushed it to the road and sat down. He pushed the engine a few times and after four tries it roared to life. Another proud smile beamed on his face. Bella quickly sat down behind him and closed her arms around his middle.

'Hold on tight!' He shouted above the noise.

She grabbed his middle tighter and he stepped from the road. They rode off with a quick pace.

Bella sighed relieved when only forty-five minutes later they arrived in Port Angeles. So far, so good. Jacob was a good driver and he was very fast, enjoying speed just like her family did. He stopped in the middle of town and turned around to her.

'Where to?' He asked.

'Can you take me to the harbour?'

He furrowed his brow.

'I thought you needed to buy a gift.'

'Yes, but can we go and watch the ferries first? I love ferries.'

She did love to watch the ferries, so it wasn't a total lie.

'Sure.'

He started up again and continued their path. A few minutes later they were in the harbour. The sun shone brightly on the water and the ferries were sharply contrasted with the blue water. It was a pretty sight. They sat down on a bench close to the boarding dock and watched the ferries. Bella was watching something else though. She was keeping a close eye to the ticket offices and the departure times of the ferry to Victoria. Jake was telling her a story about Leah, which she wasn't really listening to. The moment she saw the ferry was preparing to depart and there was no line in front of the ticket office, she knew she had to act.

'Could you buy me some water, Jake.' She asked him sweetly. 'I am really thirsty from the drive.'

As she expected he immediately jumped up and agreed to go. It was a consequence of their imprint. They would always do everything to keep her in the best possible condition or how she rather liked to look at it, they cared deeply about her. The moment he was gone, she jumped up and ran to the ticket office.

'One ticket to Victoria, please.' She breathed heavily, because of her hurry and her nerves.

The salesman noticed and checked his watch.

'You have to hurry, young lady. It leaves in two minutes.'

She quickly paid for the ticket and ran to the boarding dock. She saw them starting to close the gate and felt her despair. She wasn't going to make it.

'Wait please! I need to go with you.' She shouted.

The man looked up and saw her. He hesitated and it was all she needed. With all her speed she ran to the ferry and jumped through the gate, which the man kept open just long enough to let her pass.

'Thank you.' She said to him with all her heart.

He smiled to her.

'No problem.'

She walked on to the deck and watched the harbour. She saw Jake arrive back to their bench carrying a bottle of water and looking around panicked when she wasn't there. It broke her heart. The ferry started to move and she saw how he became smaller and smaller. Her face was wet with tears, but she didn't bother to remove them. She had never felt this bad in her life. She had tricked Jacob and he would pay the price for it. The only thing that kept her from falling apart was the thought that at least he would be safe from her destructive destiny now.

'I am so sorry, Jake.' She whispered into the wind, hoping he might hear it.


	37. Chapter 37

_Both Bella and Edward's stories are now interesting, so I decided to switch POV's this chapter. I hope it doesn't get too confusing._

**In between enemy lines**

Edward was playing his piano without thinking about the keys he hit. He needed to do something until Bella returned, because otherwise he would go crazy. Carlisle and Esme were watching the news in the living room, Rosalie was in the garage working on her cars, Jasper and Emmett were out hunting and Alice was standing like a statue next to the piano. He knew that the only thing on the mind of all of them was Bella. Alice had been checking her future from the moment she left until now, seeing nothing the whole time.

Edward played another set of keys, his mind was in Alice's head, following her empty visions. Suddenly Edward hit the keys falsely and loudly, making a sound that mirrored his sudden panic. His whole family was immediately alert. Even when he didn't think about it he could play the piano flawlessly, so there was no way he made a mistake. He had seen Bella's future in Alice's head and it was the cause of his panic. Carlisle and Esme were rushing in quickly.

'What is wrong?' Carlisle asked.

'It is Bella.' Alice answered. 'She has left us.'

* * *

Bella was leaving a lot of decisions open referring to her escape, all because of Alice's visions. She could see the other side of the water she was crossing with the ferry. She needed to decide what to do next. The quickest way to get to the other side of the country was of course a plane. Money was not an objection, she had a creditcard and a lot of money in cash. The trouble with an airplane was that once she was stuck on it, she couldn't get off and to make sure her family couldn't follow her, she needed to switch destinations as often as possible. The best way to do that was by train. She would take a bus to the nearest train station. Her family couldn't follow her on the ferry as long as the sun was shining and it was the shortest way to Victoria. Before they could finally reach Victoria by car, she would be long gone.

* * *

'What do you mean, Bella has left us?' Rosalie asked, arriving from the garage.

'She has gone off on her own.' Alice answered.

'How could she, she was with a half a dozen werewolves?' Esme asked.

'I don't know, but somehow she shook them off, she is alone on a ferry.'

_Those stupid dogs, can't trust them with anything. _Rosalie thought. _I knew we should have never left her alone with them._

'What is she going to do, Alice?' Carlisle asked.

'The only thing I can see is that she is going to take a train, no, many trains. Her destination is unclear.' Alice's look saddened. 'She is doing this on purpose, she is making sure I don't know where she will go.'

'But if she is doing this intentionally...' Esme started. _It means she has really left us. _'Why?'

Esme was devastated and the rest of the family with her. Edward could only feel the panic of his precious Bella on her own in a much too dangerous world. His only concern was her safety and not the reasons she might have for her disappearance.

'It could only mean one thing.' Carlisle said softly. 'She thinks she is protecting us from something.'

'Her life is in danger.' Edward concluded breathless.

He could hardly say the words, but remembered her depression right after the dream a few days ago. It had to be the moment she had realized it was over for her.

'We have to get her back.' Edward said with frantic impatience.

He started to run towards his car, when Carlisle's thoughts halted him.

_Edward no! Tarry a moment._

He wanted to growl to make his impatience known, but Carlisle's severe look stopped him.

'We have to think, if we follow her without a plan we won't find her. Bella is smart and if she doesn't want to be found it could be really difficult.'

Thinking was not really an option for Edward right now. He tried to clear his emotions and think in a rational way, but failed miserably.

'We can't follow her on the ferry, because of the sun. She has planned this. She even asked me when the next sunny day would be and I gave her the information without thinking twice about it.' Alice said softly, she was very sad and troubled because of her own role in the crisis.

Alice felt as if she had failed in her role of protector of this family, that her visions had failed her. Bella was gone and it was too late to stop her. Esme took her in an embrace, sensing her pain.

'Esme, check out all the possible train destinations of the station near Victoria. Alice, call Jasper or Emmett and get them back here as soon as possible.' Carlisle ordered.

Alice and Esme immediately did what they were told.

'The wolves are here.' Edward hissed angrily.

It was their fault Bella was gone and they had the nerve to show their faces in the yard. He was very angry, but it was nothing compared to Rosalie. She growled so harshly, Edward was afraid she was going outside to kill them all herself. She was ripping them apart in her mind. Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle walked outside to meet them. It was only half of the pack and Sam was the only one in human form. Edward read their minds and found that they felt extremely worried about Bella and there was not much else on their minds, except for some guilt. Part of the pack had left to meet Jacob and follow Bella on the next ferry.

'We should kill you right now for betraying our trust.' Rosalie snarled.

The wolves didn't answer her threat and that surprised Edward. On their minds was only Bella and they had not even the smallest intention of defending themselves if Rosalie was to attack. Edward placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder to calm her down and restrain her. This was not the time and place for their rivalry.

'You can do whatever you want with us after we find Bella. We need you to tell us what you know about her whereabouts.' Sam said clearly.

'We don't need to tell you anything.' Rosalie said, she was still very angry. 'You did enough damage, we will get her back ourselves.'

Alice joined them outside, saying softly that Jasper and Emmett were on their way.

The wolves were growling now and Sam gave Rosalie an agitated look.

'We need to find her, you know that. We don't care what you think. Tell us what you know!'

Rosalie was about to give another snippy response when Alice held up her hand.

'Stop bickering! I need to concentrate. Bella is going to write something down, a message for us.'

Silence fell over the yard immediately, when all eyes turned towards Alice.

* * *

The train travelled on and Bella stared to her surroundings. The seat next to her was empty. She didn't know where she was going, it was important to switch as many trains as possible, without knowing where she was heading herself. Alice would follow her every move and she couldn't have them track her down. She purposely hadn't made any decision concerning her whereabouts. She took out the pen and paper she bought in one of the stations and began to write.

_Alice,_

_I know you are watching me.  
__I am so sorry, I know I am hurting you, but I didn't have a choice.  
__I have seen the future and this was the only way I could protect everyone from it.  
__Please, don't be mad at Jacob, I tricked him, it isn't his fault.  
__I want you to know that leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do and that I love you all so much. I will never forget what you did for me and I will never forget you._

_Please forgive me,_

_Bella_

The trees passed her by and hours passed. Darkness spread outside the train, the sunlight wasn't covering her anymore. It was almost time to switch trains again. Suddenly she felt something. She turned her head towards the seat next to her.

'Little Bella, we meet at last.'

She was so startled her heart skipped a beat.

'Who are you?' She asked breathless.

The vampire, because that was who he was, grinned to her widely, but there was something evil in his eyes. In his voice rang a certain arrogance and power. This vampire thought himself above each and everyone.

'My name is James and I have been looking for you.'

She controlled her breathing and emotions and gave him a stoic glance.

'It took you longer than I expected to find me, you must not be as talented as Maria said you would be.'

The vampire next to her gave her a low growl, but he couldn't intimidate her. If he wanted to hurt her he would have done it already.

'I was a little bit inconvenienced by the sunlight, which was exactly your plan, wasn't it?'

She shrugged. The sunlight had been more a cover for her family than for her enemies, but he didn't need to know that.

'What do you want from me?'

James chuckled and caressed the hairs out of her face. The coldness of his touch brought a sudden fear inside her, it was such a complete opposite reaction to what she had from Edward's touch. She quickly moved away.

'I need you to follow me, of course. She is waiting for you.' His voice was filled with desire.

She didn't have to guess who she was. She glanced back to James, she could freeze him and make a run for it, but it would only be delaying the inevitable. Maria would hunt her down wherever she went and she didn't want to spend the rest of her short future running for her life. She would face her enemies.

'Fine, I will follow you.'

'Good girl and very brave.'

He moved closer to her again, taking in her scent. It made her nauseous. She pulled up her tough face.

'I said I will follow you, but if you come close to me again, I will take you down. This will be my last warning.'

'Playing hard to get, I like that in a girl.' His broad grin showed that he was not intimidated by her.

'Hmm, you are even more beautiful than I thought you would be and you smell incredible. One of a kind.' He chuckled. 'Maybe I should just take a little taste, just to see if you taste as well as you smell.'

He placed his face close to her neck and inhaled deeply. Bella shivered. This vampire was one to be reckoned with and if she wasn't sure he would need her alive, she would have fled the first chance she got. She calmed herself and placed her fear deep in her heart.

_Courage, Bella!_ She thought to herself. _This is what you wanted._

She followed James out of the train and into a nearby forest. The darkness closed her in like a black blanket. James grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She couldn't see anything besides blackness and the only reason she knew they were moving was because of the wind blowing in her face. She wondered if she got far enough away from her family for them to be safe. She missed them so much already, it closed down her throat, but before she could fall too far into her depression, James placed her on the ground again and she looked around. They were in a large field and a small fire gave her enough light to see many vampires surrounding her.

'Maria.' Bella greeted softly.

'Welcome, sweetheart.' She turned to Bella's captor. 'Good work, James.'

Maria's eyes gleamed in the light of the fire and Bella saw the fanatic sparkle inside them.

'Finally, I have you in my grasp, child and there is nobody here to protect you.'

Bella walked closer, it was exactly her intention to have nobody here to protect her, but Maria didn't know that. Her secrets were still her own, she was immune to Maria's powers. She decided to try to get some of Maria's secrets.

'Alright Maria, you have me. Did you actually think about what you are going to do with me?'

Maria laughed aloud and Bella shook her head. She wasn't really powerful, she was of no use to anyone. She could not see what Maria gained by having her close.

'Do not worry your pretty little head about that, angel.' James replied.

Bella gave James an angry look.

'Was I talking to you?' She turned back to Maria. 'You have told me once yourself, Maria, that I was not a threat to you in any way, that my powers reflected the path I was on.'

Maria laughed some more.

'You are so naïf, child. You have not even begun to scratch the surface of your potential. Did you really think I took all these chances trying to find you for a few pathetic powers? Besides it is not what you can do at the moment that is important, it is what you are.'

This wasn't what she expected and confusion troubled her thoughts.

'What am I?'

Maria smiled, clearly enjoying her confusion.

'I don't think you have to know that, darling, at least not yet. Stay calm and I promise you I will not hurt you.'

'What are you waiting for?' Bella asked, still very confused.

'Some guests, they will arrive shortly so don't worry, it won't be long now.'

Fear overwhelmed her, what if her family found her.

'If you hurt my family, I swear I will kill you myself.'

'I said you had to stay calm, it is not your family I am interested in, at least not the family you are talking about. They won't find us in time.'

Bella exhaled relieved and thought about what Maria had said. What other family did she have?

'Are you waiting for Coraline?'

Maria smiled appreciative this time.

'You are such a bright girl, I can't really say anything around you, can I? Enough with the questions now, be quiet and wait.'

The wait gave Bella time to think. She couldn't make sense of Maria's words. All this time she thought they were after her because of her gifts, only to discover too late that was not the case. Deep in thought, she was startled by a sudden voice.

'I believe you have something of me.'

Bella looked up and saw Aro standing a few yards back, surrounded by Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri.

'I was going to say the same thing to you.' Maria answered. 'Aro.'

She nodded to him.

'Maria.' He answered back.


	38. Chapter 38

**Isabella and Coraline**

'Keep your distance, Aro and don't even think about using any of your tricks.' Maria grabbed Bella's arm and locked her hand around it, Bella winced in pain because of the tight grip. 'If you try anything I will kill her and none of us will have her.'

Aro gave Maria a scrutinizing look.

'What do you want exactly, Maria?'

'I want Coraline of course and I know you have brought her with you, so it is really of no use to hide her.'

Maria chuckled at Aro's surprised face.

'I have underestimated you and your cunning ability to know everything, Maria, but it will not happen again. I don't see any reason why I should just give you Coraline.'

Maria shook Bella in the same way as she once did Liam and Bella was almost irritated enough to give Maria a taste of her power.

'I have the Firstborn and the power. I win, Aro and you lose.'

Aro shook his head.

'You might have her, but your child is a little bit uhm... unpolished. Coraline on the other hand has evolved completely.'

'I know that. The fact remains that we don't have much time. The situation is about to get more complicated and you want to see this as much as I do. Bring me Coraline!'

Bella suddenly began to fear her faith. Maria had something planned for her and Coraline and it couldn't be something good. She was not afraid for her life, but she was afraid for her soul. She glanced around her looking for a way to escape, but saw it was hopeless. She was completely surrounded by her enemies and she had brought it upon herself. She understood the stupidity of her plan now. The warnings had all been apparent in her dreams, Coraline was her demise and she had walked into this trap with her eyes wide open.

Aro was thinking and she could see his eyes glide over her. He would come to the conclusion that he didn't have a choice. He wanted this to happen and if it had to happen under Maria's circumstances then so be it. He gave Felix and Demetri a signal and they both disappeared.

'I am glad you came to this decision.' Maria said and she turned to Bella. 'Are you ready, girl, because it is almost time.'

Bella shivered and wished she had thought things through better. In her mind she saw the faces of her family. She would not only lose her soul, she would lose them. She intended to die for them and hoped to be with them in an afterlife, but she now knew she would lose them completely. She might even destroy them herself. She prayed they would seek a safe haven, somewhere far away and hidden. Her heart bounced erratically. She had to do something. Time was running out. She could freeze Maria and make a run for it, but she knew she wouldn't even be able to set two steps in front of her without being caught by at least ten vampires. Why wasn't she stronger?

The sounds of a childish voice she knew well startled her. She was out of time.

Aro turned to the child that came from the bushes. She ran towards him in a blur before Bella's eyes.

'My child, turn around and look. I promised you your sister and here she is.'

The childish chuckle was followed by piercing eyes in Bella's direction.

'She looks so different father, are you sure that is her?'

'Positive child, go play with her.'

Bella braced herself, biting on her lip. She was so afraid she could scream. Coraline took a few steps towards her, but hesitated.

'I don't feel her, father. She is empty.'

Coraline turned back to Aro and her eyes were big with doubt.

'Don't be afraid.' Aro encouraged. 'You have waited so long to be reunited with your sister. Remember her, sweetheart.'

Coraline's eyes were back on Bella's face and Bella felt herself stiffen. Coraline's look was mesmerizing and she was drawn to it. An old power inside her stirred, it recognized the familiarity in Coraline's power and it wanted to be close, to touch its second half. Maria released her arm and laughed excited, but Bella didn't hear it. She took a few steps forward, her eyes steady on Coraline's face. Deep inside her Bella knew what she was doing and that she had to stop, but she couldn't resist the drawing eyes of her sister. They both took steps towards each other and they stood in between Aro and Maria.

Bella stopped only two steps from Coraline and stared in her face. Coraline stared back, confusion and doubt on her face.

'I recognize your power.' Coraline said softly. 'But you can't be my sister, you are older and you are not of my kind.'

'Coraline.' Aro called. 'Don't let appearances stand in your way. Remember what you are and reform the connection you once had.'

Coraline held her head under an angle, looking at Bella intently. Bella couldn't move a muscle, her soul ached to flee, to turn away from the evil eyes of her sister. Suddenly a flood of memories invaded her mind. She almost lost her footing because of it, but something held her in place. She tried to fight the memories, but she couldn't. A part of her wanted to see them, she wanted to know who she was and she wanted to reconnect herself with her sister.

_She looked around, her eyes touching the light for the first time. She was unbearably hungry and saw only one face above her. The face was beautiful, shining like the sun and smiling lovably towards her._

'_My sweet daughter, my sweet Isabella.'_

The next memory followed immediately.

_She sat in someone's lap, arms tightly around her. She felt protected and safe. A man came in and his angry face frightened her. She didn't recognize him, but he was dangerous for her. She pushed herself closer in the embrace of her mother._

'_Mommy?' She asked._

'_Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let him hurt you.'_

_The man's angry voice intruded in her ears. She didn't understand his words, but she remembered them._

'_I have warned you, Yvane, time and time again.' The man said accusingly. 'This child can't be allowed to live. I have told you not to procreate and you chose to ignore my warnings.'_

'_I didn't choose her, Rafe. She chose me and she is a blessing, a miracle.'_

'_Lies! You have made her and she is dangerous!'_

'_Can't you see how beautiful she is? She has a soul and it is good. She is meant to exist.'_

'_You are forbidden from reproduction, because your children would be too powerful. She holds too much power, past, present and future, she holds time. Even worse, good and evil are joined inside her. Her soul might be good, but her power could destroy the world. We can't take the chance that her soul will be able to control that amount of power. How many will have to die before you will see the truth? You have brought us the end of time itself.'_

'_I don't believe you! I will protect her from herself! I love her!'_

'_Your love is a sin. The counsel agrees with me. The child has to be destroyed.'_

'_You may have convinced the counsel of your evil lies, Rafe, but you won't convince me. I won't let you hurt my child!'_

'_You have no choice, the combined might of me and the counsel will be enough the bind you and destroy her.'_

Another memory came unbidden.

_She felt extreme pain. Her scream followed when she felt as if her body was torn in two. Darkness followed the pain and when she opened her eyes again, she saw eyes similar to hers. It was like looking in a mirror but still not the same. She stared into that image for a long time. She reached out her hand. The child in front of her did the same and when she touched the child's hand she felt a part of herself in the other girl. A flash of light came and the girl disappeared. She turned questionably to her mother._

'_Who was she?'_

'_A part of you, Bella.'_

'_Is she my sister?'_

_Her mother hesitated, but after a second she nodded._

'_Like a twin sister.'_

'_You have sent her away? Why? Will she be alright?'_

_She felt very worried about that other girl, her touch still burned her hand in a strong urge to be joined with her again._

'_I don't know sweetheart, I didn't have a choice. You had to be separated from the evil side of your powers. I can't protect you anymore. I am so sorry.'_

_Her mother pulled her in an embrace and held her tight._

'_The others don't understand. This was the only way to protect you. You will live, my daughter, but not with me. I have to send you away.'_

_She looked in her mother's eyes, those beautiful and familiar eyes and felt tears come unbidden._

'_I don't want to leave.'_

'_I will seal your memory and I promise you, you won't be alone. Many will love and protect you. This is my last gift to you. Be brave and remember that I will always love you.'_

Bella shook the memory off her and Coraline was outlined before her again. Her smile was bright. It was clear that she remembered as well as Bella.

'Sister.' Coraline greeted.

Coraline stretched out her hand towards her.

'Take my hand, big sis and we can play together forever.'

The words were enchanting and Bella took another step forward. Her hand twitched in the extreme urge to touch her other half, the part of her she lost so many years ago. She didn't think, but stretched her hand. Their fingers were almost touching. She was going to be whole again.

'Bella, no!' She heard the voice, but it didn't reach her.

'Bella, please don't!'

That voice again and Bella hesitated, letting her hand drop a little bit. It sounded so familiar and real.

'Bella, listen to me! Fight it!'

She could hear the voice loud and clear now and with every ounce of willpower she had she turned her eyes away from Coraline and towards the voice. Her heart was drawn to it.

'Edward?' She asked softly.

He stood a few yards away from her and behind him stood her family. Their eyes were filled with love and Bella turned towards them.

'Edward!' She called to him.

He held out his hand for her and Carlisle stepped next to him.

'Come back to us, Bella.' Carlisle said to her. 'We love you. We need you.'

She didn't need more. It was love that protected her soul and she broke from Coraline completely, stepping in her family's direction. Coraline gave a shriek in dismay.

'You can't escape me, sister! I will destroy everyone!'

Bella turned back towards Coraline and saw her flaming red eyes. They were filled with power. Around her screams erupted. Friend and foe fell to the ground. In panic she ran to her family. They were gripping their heads in pain and their faces were holding the devastating masks of fear.

'You are all afraid and your fears will destroy you!' Coraline screamed.

Aro and Maria fell also to the ground and were screaming in pain and fear. Their gamble had turned out badly even for them. Bella was the only one standing and the only thing on her mind was protecting her family.

'Coraline!' She yelled. 'Let them go!'

She looked at her sister and saw it was of no use. Coraline was sending out waves of her power in frenzy and she was not even listening. Bella ran closer and tried to freeze her, but her ability had no effect. Coraline was a part of her and she was immune to her gifts as well as Coraline was immune to hers. She couldn't overthrow her with strength, because faith had made Coraline a vampire and Bella humanlike. The screams became louder and Bella knew everyone in this field was going to be killed with no exception but herself.

'I sense so many fears!' Coraline yelled with a smile.

She was an immortal child after all and she was not to be controlled. Bella understood that Coraline was the real danger to this world, that she would destroy it and unknowingly Aro had made her worse by turning her. Bella stared at her family helpless. They were on their knees in the grass. Suddenly something changed. Carlisle was the first. He turned up his head and looked at Bella. His eyes cleared and slowly he stood. Not long after that Jasper followed. Coraline was noticing the change. One by one, her family regained their control.

'What?!' Coraline asked shocked. 'Your greatest fears are gone! That is impossible!'

Carlisle stood behind Bella and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'I understand now, Bella. The reason you had those dreams. It was to protect us from our fears. Through you, we learned to understand and control them. She cannot hurt us.'

'Each dream I had, showed me your fears.' Bella said, understanding everything.

'Rosalie's fear of losing her humanity.' Rose caressed her fingers lovingly through Bella's curls.

'Esme's fear of failing as a mother.' Esme kissed her cheek, welcoming her back.

'Jasper's fear of losing meaning to life.' Jasper took her hand with a proud smile.

'Alice's fear of losing the ones she loves because of her gift.' Alice pulled her in an embrace, holding her tight.

'Carlisle's fear of being alone.' Carlisle softly tightened his grip on her shoulders.

'And Emmett's fear of being defenseless.' Emmett gave her a beaming smile.

'Aargh!' Coraline screamed frustrated and she stamped the ground like a little child.

Bella could almost feel the waves of fear she sent their way.

'There is one fear left, a heart's fear, very strong. Hihihi, you didn't protect them all, big sis.'

Bella felt the cold stab of panic overwhelm her, realizing immediately what Coraline meant. She turned to Edward and heard his scream before she could see his face. He was still on his knees. She didn't dream about Edward's past, she hadn't helped him. She dropped herself next to him and took his face in her hands. His eyes were big and unfocused. She knew he couldn't see her. He was drowning into his fear and Bella in her turn felt more afraid than she ever did in her life.

'Quickly!' Bella yelled, turning to Jasper and Carlisle. 'What is Edward's biggest fear?'


	39. Chapter 39

_I am afraid I won't be able to finish my story before I leave Thursday to Trinidad and Tobago for three weeks. But this chapter will give you many answers and when I am there I will write the rest. I thank you all, special thanks to Alicia, Lourdes and TriGemini, for your support, it really helped me with writing the story._

**Master of time**

Edward was staring at his Bella. He had her back, she was alive and well. Their race against the clock had not been in vain. She was turning towards him, calling his name. He stretched out his hand further in her direction, inviting her to join him, to be at his side. Her beautiful face stared at him, her eyes gleaming with the recognition of his soul towards her own.

'Come back to me, Bella.' He whispered.

She had turned her back completely towards Coraline and took a step in his direction. The relief he felt was everything. She took another step but it seemed to go so slowly that he believed he was seeing things in slow motion instead of real time. Behind Bella he saw a silvery flash. Suddenly alarm held his breath and he gasped. Bella's eyes flew open in surprise, when a scream of agony left her lips. Edward rushed forward, running with everything he had.

'No!' He yelled.

Words echoed in his mind, _the other child will be the means to either turn her or destroy her_.

Bella's mouth was opened in a silent gasp and he saw her fell forward in the grass. He was at her side a moment later, but it was too late. Out of her back stuck a silver knife and blood coloured the ground red. He pulled out the knife and turned her around to see her face.

'Bella, no!' He begged, seeing her white face. 'Don't leave me, don't you dare leave me!'

She tried to breathe, he could see her struggle. It hurt him more than everything he ever felt in his life. Her eyes flickered and the sparkle he had loved from the first moment he saw her left her eyes. Her heartbeat, the heartbeat he could feel anywhere, that was the sole purpose of his ability to hear, grew fainter, until he couldn't hear it anymore. She was dying right in front of his eyes. He screamed and he begged. He kept her heart moving and he even bit her many times, everything to keep her alive. There was nothing.

Her heart wouldn't beat anymore and it never would again. She was dead. He had lost her.

The pain was excruciating. Agony filled his lungs as he watched her dead face. He shook her one last time, praying for his nightmare to end, only to get nothing in return.

He grew silent, stoic. The world, his family, his enemies, nothing interested him anymore. His eyes were blind for everything besides her white face, her broken body. He pressed her body into his, catching her lingering scent. He sat like that for hours, days, years, time had no meaning anymore. Nothing had meaning.

He prayed for someone to take his life, to end his misery. He wouldn't live without her, he couldn't. He was giving up and he didn't care.

Slowly he felt the life being sucked out of his body. He did nothing to stop it, he even embraced it. His end lingered. Blissful nothingness would take him and he wanted it. He had lost his soul mate, the greatest of all loves and with it he had lost his will to live.

* * *

'Edward! Edward!'

Her calls were useless. He couldn't see her or hear her. Coraline's ability was strong and certain.

'He is dying.' Jasper said alarmed. 'If we don't do something fast, it will be too late.'

'How can he be dying? He is a vampire.' Emmett asked.

'I am not sure, but I can feel it. He is losing his will to live. I will try to help him, but I can only stall.'

Edward wasn't the only one dying. Around them many vampires were as close as Edward or even worse. Jasper held on to Edward with his entire gift.

'We have to kill, Coraline. She can't kill Edward if she is dead herself.' Emmett suggested, looking threateningly towards Coraline.

It was a way. Coraline couldn't defend herself from them. Her powers didn't work on the rest of the Cullens. Coraline seemed to realize that possibility the exact same moment, because one by one she released the vampires around them. Carlisle stopped Emmett's advance in the direction of Coraline when many vampires made a large circle with them in the middle. They were surrounded.

Bella slowly rose from Edward's side, looking in the faces Aro and Maria. A quick count confirmed what her heart already knew, there were too many of them. This was a battle they could never win. She stood there tensed and concentrated, thinking of a way to save her family from annihilation. This was the moment in the future, where they were all going to die. Bella knew it. She had tried to prevent it, but it was to no avail. Jasper was fighting for Edward's life and the rest of them wouldn't have much longer. Loud growling startled her and she looked behind the circle of vampires.

It took Bella a moment to understand what was happening when some vampires turned around to defend their backs against something coming from the trees. Bella could see more than a dozen werewolves surround the vampires that were surrounding them. They had all come to help her.

'They were close all along, but I had asked them to keep a distance, so I could see better in your future. It was the only way to successfully track you down fast enough.' Alice whispered to her.

Although it improved their chances, there were still more than twice as many enemies, not to mention Aro with Jane, Alec and Coraline. Bella couldn't see how they could win this battle. The faces of her family were grim, but determined and there was no mistaking the intention of the growling wolves. They all meant to fight and even if they would win, Bella knew there was no way they would all survive. She stared to Edward's fading life and knew he was the first to die. She couldn't stand it, but even self-sacrificing would not be an answer now. Aro and Maria would still kill everyone.

The only thing left to do was stand and fight. She began to think fast. She had gained some information about herself. She turned towards her memory and heard the words the man called Rafe said again. What had he told her mother?

'_She holds past, present and future. She holds time itself.'_

She remembered every word and thought about her abilities. She saw the future just like Alice, but that ability wouldn't help her now. She already knew the future and didn't want to be reminded of the outcome of this battle. The past had helped her in many ways, but there was no time for the past to help her now. The answer had to lie in the present.

But she had no power over the present or did she? The answer came to her in a flash. Her ability to freeze. She had always assumed it was something different, but she suddenly understood where that ability came from. She wasn't really freezing that person, she was holding the present. In a small form she was freezing time itself. Understanding her power gave her a strange new control over it. She suddenly saw the frames of time around her. Each person was occupying his own line of time, standing in a moment of the present.

'Jasper! Step away from Edward!' She called.

Jasper looked at her surprised, but she knew he trusted her. He stepped away and let go of his ability. Bella immediately held Edward in the present, freezing him in the moment between life and death. She could preserve his life and she would do so forever if it was necessary.

Freezing Edward saved him for now, but it didn't save them. Their enemies were preparing to attack. She looked at each of them, seeing the frames of time they were currently occupying. She couldn't freeze all of them, could she? Already she felt a drain in her energy from holding Edward's frame.

She remembered the shield she placed on her entire family and how it affected her. It had nearly cost her life and she was no good to them dead. She understood that her shield and her regeneration's abilities came from the power of good, as Coraline's ability to induce fear came from the power of evil. Her ability of time came from something else, from who she was. She didn't know the answer to that question or at least didn't understand it, but she was suddenly sure of the separation in her power.

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her essence become fully who it was meant to be. When she opened her eyes, she could not only see time she could feel it. All around her she could feel the fabric of time. She breathed in deeply and let her senses take in the knowledge of every little detail. It all made sense to her now. How she subconsciously knew facts about the ones close to her, like how she knew the song Esme sang for her son even before dreaming of Esme's past. Time held all knowledge and she was the master of time.

'Alec, Jane!' Aro called, suddenly alarmed.

Maybe he could sense the change in Bella, but Bella was ready for them. Alec and Jane used their power and Bella could feel the fabric of time change around them with their abilities. She took one step forward and held up her hand.

'Stop!' She commanded.

Time answered her command without hesitation and Alec and Jane froze forever held in that moment. In the background she heard the stunned gasps of her family.

'What the hell?!' Emmett asked shocked.

'Amazing!' Carlisle whispered.

The wolves had grown silent in awe. Aro's face contracted in shock. He understood his mistake now. He had let her towards her path of power before gaining control over her and he would pay the price for that mistake. Maria's vampires were next. They jumped forward, attacking multiple sides of the wolves or the Cullens. Bella simply shook her head and one by one the vampires were stopped in their tracks. Some even levitated in air, stopped in the middle of their jump. She froze all of them, even Aro and Maria until only Coraline was left.

'I can't believe what I am seeing.' Alice said breathless.

'Bella, are you alright?' Jasper asked.

She nodded, keeping her focus on their last enemy left standing.

She investigated Coraline with her newfound senses. She tried but she couldn't hold her. Coraline didn't have her power over time, but she was a part of her. In body Coraline was the same. Time held no power over Bella, therefore time also held no power over Coraline.

They stood against each other, two sides of the same coin, but Coraline now stood alone. The Cullens and the wolves were on Bella's side. Still she was hesitant to let them simply destroy Coraline. Her instincts told her it could be dangerous. Her mother had separated them for a reason. Would Coraline's death really be an answer?

'What are we waiting for?' Emmett called. 'Let's take her out!'

'No wait!' She called to Emmett.

'Stop using your powers on Edward!' Bella ordered Coraline.

Coraline's eyes narrowed, but she complied, knowing it was of no use now that she was outnumbered and outpowered with the Cullens on her front and the wolves on her back. Bella in her turn released Edward from her hold on time. She turned towards him to see him look up to her.

Her heart bounced with the love she felt for him and every inch of her body tickled with the anticipation of their reunion. He jumped up and with movements faster than her eyes could follow, he held her in his arms, pressing her face in his chest, his lips in her hair.

'If this is heaven, I will take it.' He whispered in her ear.

'You are still very much alive, Edward.' She chuckled, giddy with the relief she felt now that she was back in his arms. 'In a way at least.'

He laughed and breathed in her scent, pressing her closer to his body.

His arms around her and his lips on her skin meant everything to her. She thought she would never be able to feel those things again. They had a future and she couldn't be happier. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, kissing his cheek and letting her happiness overwhelm her.

Bella could feel the hands and kisses of the rest of her family. They hugged Edward and joined in the euphoria of having each other safely together again.

'Welcome back, son.' Carlisle said relieved.

'I hate to interrupt our reunion, but we still have to deal with that.' Rosalie pointed towards Coraline and the frozen vampires.

Bella didn't want to leave the blissful feelings of being with Edward and her family again, but she knew Rosalie was right. Their problems were not over. She needed to know everything, who she was and how she could make sure Coraline would never hurt anyone ever again. But how?

The only one with all the answers was Coraline's creator, Bella's real mother.


	40. Chapter 40

_I have finally arrived back from my very long trip. Tobago is a very beautiful island, mostly covered with rainforest, but it is very secluded from the outside world and it was the rainy season. I had to say goodbye to my luxurious life at home, but it was worth it. I did many dives and saw great corals (it is relatively undamaged, because of low tourism). By the way, Bella is now around fifteen years old._

**The Spirits of Gaia**

His love for her had always been sure, from the first moment he saw her until now, standing beside him proudly, her beauty intimidating as ever. His eyes wandered over her face, trying to assure him fully that she was really here, that she was still alive. Love had many faces and although his love had never faltered, he had been unsure of the form of love he held for her. He now knew exactly what he felt for her. His love had grown from one form to another and losing her had shown him how much he needed her. Nothing could ever separate him from her again, not even death. He would follow her wherever she went.

His epiphany about his feelings gave him a sudden need to tell her, to be honest to her. His decision came swift and certain and he smiled when he saw the vision of his plan come into Alice's mind immediately after. Finally there appeared to be a future for them and he pulled Bella closer. Alice smiled and gave him a quick wink.

'Bella.' He began slowly. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

She frowned and gave him a surprised look.

'You really think this is the best time?'

She pointed to the frozen vampires and Coraline. He didn't fully understand his urgency in sharing his feelings with her, but he couldn't stop himself. What if she would have died without ever knowing the truth?

'The only one Coraline can hurt is me and you have frozen the rest of them.' He gave her a meaningful smile. 'Time seems to be something that you will always have.'

Alice decided to help him.

'You can go, Bella, don't worry. We will wait for you and we won't let Coraline out of our sight.'

She took his hand and nodded. He led her into the forest, taking his time. Just walking with her, holding her hand was heaven for him. She was singing softly and it relieved them both of their stress. He knew he was unworthy of her. She was one of a kind, loving and sweet. She had never done a single thing wrong in her life. He had so much to answer for and had made so many wrong decisions he would never forgive himself. How little he deserved her though, didn't truly matter. Love had bounded his soul to hers and it would always be that way. A vampire's heart once lost was lost forever.

'Edward?' She interrupted his thoughts and stopped walking. 'Is something wrong?'

He turned towards her, taking a deep breath. Her eyes were staring at him and he saw a little bit of fear in them. He cursed himself for holding her in anticipation too long.

'I love you.' He whispered, passion in his voice.

The fear disappeared from her eyes and she smiled.

'I know and I love you too.'

The sparkle in her eyes took his breath away, but he knew she didn't fully grasp the meaning of his words. He placed his hand carefully on her cheek, looking straight in her eyes.

'No, I _love_ you.'

She should understand this, having seen three in tune couples around her for almost her whole life. She did, he saw it in the way she looked at him. He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

'I love you.' He repeated again.

His breathing was calm and sure. He desired her of course just as every male specimen walking on this earth did, but it was not about desire. He wanted to cherish her, to be there for her always and every step of her long and hopefully happy life, to make her as happy as she made him and then make her even happier. In his many years he had never felt this kind of love for anybody and it was a beautiful thing, although it frightened him at the same time. Losing her had shown him the power this love held over him. They were tied to each other now. One cannot survive without the other.

Suddenly his eyes flew open in shock. She had moved in his embrace and pressed her lips on his. Feelings overwhelmed him and his senses were filled with her intoxicating scent. Nothing could be compared to this, her lips on his, the warmth and the love he felt with it. He held her carefully, as if she could break from even the smallest blow of the wind. She responded to his overbearing carefulness with passion. She took a heated breath and pressed herself closer to him. Warmth filled even the coldest places of his soul. He let one of his hands slowly go through her curls, feeling the silky strands glide through his fingers. His breathing accelerated and his senses were filled even more with her scent.

It was most likely the reason he didn't notice they were not alone until the intruder was standing only a few yards from them. He stiffened and opened his eyes, when he saw the strange thoughts that came from this woman. It took him a moment to understand they were flashes from futures far away in time. Bella noticed his alarm and turned around, following his stare towards the woman. The woman smiled a mysterious, but joyful smile.

'Isabella, child of time, we meet at last.'

Edward's first thought was that this was Bella's real mother, but he studied her further and knew it couldn't be so. The woman standing in front of them seemed to be a vampire, a very old vampire and immortals didn't have children. Bella hadn't moved and Edward suddenly felt protective of her. Another vampire stood before them and his instincts told him to protect his love against any possible threat. He took a step forward and covered her partly with his body. Bella's eyes didn't falter from their sudden guest. She took a deep breath.

'I know you.' Her voice trembled slightly.

The woman nodded.

_She must have seen me, the way I saw her._

'Do not fear me, daughter of my sister. I came to talk to you and to warn you.'

Bella took a step forward, ignoring Edward's attempt to protect her.

'Daughter of my sister?' Bella asked, clearly confused.

'Yes, although I lost the right to call her that many ages ago.'

Bella was not the only one who was confused. Edward didn't understand any of it. Bella's birth family could in no way be of the vampire race.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'My name is Alana and I am the first of the race of vampires.'

Edward felt his mouth drop open. She must be thousands of years old.

'There is much to be said, are you willing to listen?' Alana asked in a formal voice.

Bella took another step closer.

'I am.' She answered.

Edward wondered if he should leave Bella to hear this private story on her own, although it would hurt him extremely to leave her alone with another vampire close to her.

_Stay, young one. Your life is bound to hers, so you have as much right to hear this as she does._

Edward stiffened again, not only had she guessed his struggles correctly, she also knew he heard her thoughts. A smile played on her lips before she turned serious again.

'Before we go any further, I must ask for your forgiveness.'

'What?!' Bella asked stunned.

'Everything you went through until now, is my fault. It is all because of a mistake I made many years ago.'

She stopped, thinking back on this specific mistake and Edward saw a very young Aro, meeting her and tricking her in giving away the future.

'I have seen what happened in the past and I don't blame you. It was not your fault.' Bella offered generously.

'I know you, child and I know the kindness of your heart, but it was my fault. I let a young immortal trick me so easily. I forgot that the gift of the future can hold extreme consequences for many. In punishment of your suffering I disappeared to make sure I would never make such a mistake again.'

'Then why are you here now?' Edward asked.

A sad smile touched her lips.

'Even though my sister and I are not sisters for so long now, I am the only one who can still communicate with her. She asked me to warn you and to tell you who you are, Isabella.'

'To warn me for what?' Bella asked.

'For killing Coraline. But before I can explain why you can't kill her, you must first understand where you come from.'

Edward checked Bella's face. It held a concentrated frown with a hint of nervousness. He understood her. She would finally get the answers she wanted so desperately for so long now.

'It was many hundreds of thousands years ago when this earth was created and life had not yet erupted. The atmosphere of this earth was filled with energy and since there was no life, this energy had nowhere to go, nothing to feed, there was no circle of life. To provide for this need the energy made the very first life form to ever walk on this earth. They were beings of perfection and because there were only a few of them, they held all the power of this world. They held power over time, over the laws of physics and even over death itself, immortal as they were. They could take any form they wanted and they celebrated their lives by living free and careless. There exists no name for this first life form. It was the only form at the time and therefore there was no need to distinguish this life form from another one by giving it a name. Over time I did name them. I am one of the few who knows who they were, so I named them the Spirits of Gaia, because of the Gaia-theory and because their energy-based life form can be best compared to spirits. The individuals of the Spirits did name each other.'

She stopped for a moment, letting them process what they had heard.

'I was one of them and so was Yvane.'

'My mother.' Bella said breathless.

'Yes, my sister, born from the same energy. Ages passed by and their everlasting careless lives went on. The earth and its only life form did not change and some of the Spirits began to feel restless. There was no danger, no excitement, no reason to learn or to evolve, no reason for reproduction and they were alone with their kind. The wild and untamed nature of some of them became too much and for a few of the Spirits it even turned to destruction. Some of them, including your mother and I, feared the end of the earth if nothing would change. There was a meeting, a once in a lifetime event, where all the Spirits came together in one place. They discussed the problems and after much debate came to a solution. Other life forms besides them had to exist in the world. They would live and die together and the world would change, evolve. Each of the Spirits made a choice. They could stay who they were or they could change into another life form to stay that way forever. I chose to change and became the first of the race of vampires. Your mother chose to stay who she was. She was content with her life and she was very powerful, holding power over time, just like me and you.'

She gave Bella a soft smile.

'There was one condition though, one they all agreed on. If one of them chose to stay one of the Spirits he or she had to swear to never use his or hers powers to control the others species. They were all-powerful and everlasting and would be Gods among men. It would not be fair towards the new life forms, which would lose some or all of its power by making the change. One by one new life forms entered the earth and the Spirits' wishes came true. The earth changed and evolved and the life forms reproduced, learning from each previous life stage. The Spirits that were left became watchers, not really part of this world anymore. Their oath forbade them to interfere with life on earth and that is why you are so special, sweet child. You are the daughter of Yvane, one of the Spirits and you are the only one of your kind living truly in this world.'

Bella was silent and Edward was overwhelmed, but he had to admit it all fit. Her extraordinary beauty, her powers, her strange scent. The Spirits were creatures of perfection and Bella was the only one on this world who gave real meaning to that word. It was strange to grasp that she was a part of a species that was almost as old as the earth itself.

'You are also special, because you are the only known child born from your kind. As I told you, the Spirits had no reason to reproduce and they never did until you.'

Bella shook her head and Edward saw tears on her cheeks. He wanted to console her, but she took a step away from him, not letting him near her.

'They didn't want me. They tried to destroy me.' Bella's voice held the bitter taste of rejection.

'They were afraid of you. They didn't understand you. Like your mother you held so much power and you didn't have to uphold any oath, since you were never sworn to one. You were a child and your intelligence had to grow, like any other child. They couldn't predict your actions or how you would turn out to be.'

New tears streamed Bella's cheeks.

'They said I held good and evil.'

Alana nodded.

'The Spirits are neutral, neither good nor evil, but somehow the sides were distinguishable inside you, in the form of your powers. It made them fear you even more. Yvane made the only choice that was left for her. She had to let you go.'

Alana walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Your mother loved you. I felt a part of her pain when she realized she would lose you forever, it was unbearable.'

Bella calmed down a little bit, although her face was still wet with tears.

'Why can't we kill Coraline?' She asked.

'When Yvane sent you to live among the other species she took a part of your energy and turned it into Coraline, giving her the evil side of your powers. Her body contains this energy. If you kill her, the energy will not die and potentially it could be far more lethal than Coraline is now. I do not know exactly what will happen, but I think we should not take that risk.'

'The only way to destroy Coraline is for you to take her back, Isabella, to take her energy back into your body.'

'No,' Bella said confused, 'that is what they want, what they believe will turn me towards evil.'

'It is because you are still young. You are not ready yet to carry that burden. You might lose your soul in power if Coraline's are joined with your own. It would be catastrophic for this earth. It is better to wait until we are sure you are ready.'

Edward nodded, thinking of another way to contain Coraline. He came up with nothing.

'Don't worry.' Alana interrupted his intense thinking. 'I will take care of Coraline. From now on she will be under my constant supervision. I will keep our world safe from her for as long as is necessary.'

_It will be my way of redeeming myself._

Edward could understand that. He was happy for this solution. The burden of Coraline was lifted from Bella's and his family's shoulders. They began to walk back to Coraline and the other vampires. Edward watched Bella concerned, but she seemed to be alright, although deep in thought. Alana was looking at him.

_A word of advice, young one. I know you and your family want to kill every enemy that is on that field, but I have seen the future and don't kill Aro and his minions yet if you don't want to have to control the vampire world yourself. They are not ready to live without law. A lot of people will be killed if you let the law die._

Edward didn't like that advice. She was probably right about the law and the consequences, but his desire to tear Aro, Jane and Felix apart was extremely large. He would discuss this with his family. At least they could kill Maria. The scent of burning that entered his senses told him that his family had already begun with destroying the vampires.

He couldn't wait to join them.


	41. Chapter 41

**A new beginning**

Life was a complicated story and now that she knew the truth about herself it hadn't made things easier. The questions she had were only partly answered and it hurt her that she would never meet her real parents. She couldn't imagine the pain her mother must have felt when she gave her up. A mother should never lose a child, Esme was a perfect example of that. Even though she had a lot to think about, strangely enough her thoughts were sidetracked to another very strong emotion. She glanced towards Edward and immediately her thoughts focused on the memory of the kiss they shared. Love is such a powerful emotion. It was her first kiss and it was amazing. She also knew that it wouldn't have been amazing with anybody else besides Edward. He made her heart beat faster, he weakened her knees and when she was around him she felt like nothing could hurt her. It was such a great feeling.

When they returned to the others, Bella was not surprised to find Emmett and Jasper fighting over who could dismantle Maria. She smiled when the wolves joined the argument while claiming their part in destroying as many of them as possible. Carlisle turned towards Alana.

'I don't believe we have met. My name is Carlisle and this is my family.'

Bella checked Alana's face to see how she would react, but a gracious smile was all she could see.

'Indeed, we have not met before, but I know you and your family very well. I owe you a great deal of gratitude for taking care of my niece. My name is Alana.'

They shook hands and Carlisle was trying hard to remain calm and not let his surprise and confusion rule him.

'Do not worry. I am only here to take Coraline of your hands. Isabella belongs with you, not with me.'

Edward took Carlisle aside and asked if he could speak with him. They walked a small distance away and spook in hushed tones. Esme and Alice hugged Bella.

Edward was talking to Carlisle about the decision of keeping Aro alive. As he had expected from his father he was reasoning in the direction of letting Aro leave unharmed until the vampire world would change significantly into a world that didn't need the Volturi anymore, when he saw Jasper walk to Bella. Jasper placed a hand on her neck, caressing some of her hair away and Edward was sidetracked from his own conversation to that between Jasper and Bella.

'What is bothering you, Bella? I feel a certain restlessness inside you.'

Edward felt the very familiar pinch of jealousy. It was not because Jasper touched her, he was used to that, but it was because Jasper would always be able to understand Bella better on some level than he would. He couldn't feel her as Jasper could and he couldn't read her mind. He could easily discard his jealousy though, because his main wish was for Bella to be happy and if Jasper could help her better in that moment than he could, so be it. He was ready to concentrate back on Carlisle, but he was distracted again when Bella instead of speaking to Jasper turned towards Alana.

'Who is my father?' She asked strongly.

Edward's attention was now not even pretending to be towards Carlisle and Carlisle too had stopped talking to hear Alana's answer. Alana gave Bella a sad look.

'I am afraid I can't give you that answer, Isabella. Maybe one day you will know, but it will not be this day.'

Bella was not happy with Alana's answer, Edward didn't have to be an empath to know that.

'I will leave with Coraline and leave you in peace with your family.'

Alana turned to walk away and Edward saw Bella's desperate look.

'Alana!' She called out. 'One last question please?'

Alana turned around and gave her an encouraging nod.

'Am I immortal?'

Edward held his breath for this very important answer.

'You are Yvane's daughter, one of the first existing life form. I would bet on it and so would the future.' She gave Bella a smile and took Coraline's hand. 'Goodbye, child of time, until we meet again.'

She disappeared in the woods together with Coraline.

'Goodbye, Alana.' Bella whispered.

Edward stood in front of his locker. Back in highschool, following classes as if nothing had happened. Strangely enough he was thankful for it. It meant they were alive and well and Bella was there with him. He smiled when he felt two warm arms hug him from behind. He turned around in her embrace and kissed her. He felt the eyes of all the humans in the hallway upon them.

_Damn Cullen, I wish he never existed!_

_That lucky bastard!_

_Life is just so unfair!_

And many more of those kind of thoughts. If he wasn't immortal and immensely strong, he would be seriously worried, they would try something to get rid of him. Although, it was nothing compared to the reaction of the wolves when they felt Bella's new connection to Edward. They had growled at him for hours and for a long time he had to endure every hateful word and every threat they knew all addressed towards him, until Bella had shushed them with a few angry warnings. He was a little bit worried they would attempt to kill him anyway when they had the chance. Eventually the wolves had accepted the development in their relationship, because it was what Bella needed and they would never deny her anything.

The bell sounded and he broke their kiss.

'I just heard every male heart break and some of the female hearts as well.' He said with a smile.

He saw her face light up with humor and she shook her head.

'I doubt it.' She answered. 'Okay, maybe some of the female ones. You are off the market now.'

He chuckled. She would never change.

'You can't be off the market when you were never on it. I was and will be always yours.'

'Always.' She answered, taking his hand.

He sighed out of happiness, while walking through the hallways.

All was as it should be.


	42. Chapter 42

_I am sorry for the delay in finishing my story. A few days after my last update, my sister had a very serious accident on Tobago. I could only concentrate on that for a while. This is not the reason I have written the end of my story, though. It just feels like this is a good place to stop. I might write a sequel, I will let you know. I thank you all for your support, it meant a lot to me._

**Epilogue**

She shifted through the images of the future. Many were of Coraline attempting to escape her grasp. She would be there to prevent all of them. She bore a new title, the guardian of the child of fear. She had given this job to herself and she would make no mistakes. She went further into the future. Isabella was safe, but this peace was not a lasting one. There was a distortion into the future, something she could not foresee. She could not see past this point in time and that had never happened before. This distortion was apparently the turning point in their future. Isabella still needed to be protected at all cost. She was too precious, she was their saviour. She had predicted that future herself. As long as the child was alive, there was hope for an everlasting peace, a world filled with light.

She turned towards Coraline, knowing that the headstrong child was going to try her first attempt.

'Don't even think about it.' She warned, grabbing Coraline's arm and pulling her back.

Grabbing the child's arm gave her a dose of fear, but she was the first vampire, powerful and strong. She had seen the centuries of the past and the many years to come. She knew many fears and conquered them all. There was no fear that could hurt her. Coraline's prison was a solid one, but that was not the problem for the future.

She needed to know what they were up against.

She needed to know how she could protect the child of time.


	43. Chapter 43

_I am posting this at the end of my first story Little Bella to let everybody know I fully intent to concentrate on writing a sequel from now on. I don't know the title of my sequel yet (if you have suggestions, I will be glad to hear them), but I am busy writing the first chapters. My sister is doing better, although she is still in the hospital. I hope you will enjoy the prologue._

**Prologue**

He walked towards the large, almost empty room. He felt resentment, rage but also pity. In the middle of the room was a magical cage, which had taken many of their combined powers. In it was a woman he had once loved like one of his family. She was on the ground, a sad puddle of limps and robes. When he walked closer she looked up at him and he almost staggered back when their eyes locked. Her beauty was still there in all its glory but her eyes were empty. It made her face hollow with a force that unnerved him. The consequences of his betrayal were staring him straight in the face. Her life force was leaving her, he was sure of it. His kind was not made to be locked up. They had an untamed wildness in their souls and were used to an imaginable freedom. When they were contained, they withered away quickly and she was not going to last long anymore. He crouched next to her cage and placed his face close to hers.

'You have brought this on yourself, Yvane.'

'Rafe,' she whispered with little strength, 'let me out of here.'

Her plead did not bring out his mercy, he hardly let the words reach his heart. He had not come to release her, he had come to ensure himself she knew why she was in this situation. He was only sorry for one thing.

'I do not wish to see you suffer like this, Yvane.' He sighed. 'You were too powerful to kill quickly, so this was our only option.'

'You will not get away with this, Rafe. We do not kill our own kind.'

He was aware of that fact, but he had the consent of the counsel and that was enough for him.

'You didn't give us another choice. We have followed the child, your child.' He composed his voice, feeling his hate intensify. 'Or should I say children?'

'You have promised not to interfere in the lives of those living on earth.' She reminded him.

He shook his head.

'They are too powerful as we expected and you made the situation worse when you sent her away to prevent us from destroying her when she was helpless and in our grasps. You broke your oath and made our promises wither in comparison. Your daughter has reached her full potential and she can manipulate time better than you can. Nobody with that kind of power should be allowed to live among simple species.'

The pitiful woman in front of him gained some of her strength back and she raised her voice.

'Did she misuse her power?'

Rafe was irritated by her question and felt compelled to ignore her.

'Did she misuse her power!' She repeated. 'Answer me!'

The force of her sudden attack made him answer in fury.

'She did not, but that can only be a matter of time. The other child is already a hazard to many human lives and she almost followed in her sisters footsteps. We cannot allow you to risk this world any longer.'

'Look into the future.' She said with strong conviction. 'She will not misuse her powers.'

She had accidentally tapped on the real reason for their rash and unconventional actions. He moved even closer towards her face.

'We have looked into the future and saw nothing. This is what your child has brought us. A breaking point in time, as I predicted would happen.'

Her face didn't hide the pain. He saw her crumple towards the floor. Her fury had used up her strength.

'Let me go, Rafe.' She whispered again. 'You will regret this.'

'I doubt it, Yvane.' His voice didn't hide his hatred. 'No, you can rot here. I will not visit you again.'

He raised himself and turned his back towards her.

'Do not hurt my daughter, please.' He looked over his shoulder to see her broken stare again. 'Please.'

He slowly began to walk away.

'Goodbye, Yvane.'


End file.
